From The Darkness We Enter
by LoveTheCrazy
Summary: Part one of The Eternal Journey. Mai always considered herself a good liar, but he always has a way of finding these things out, doesn't he? Mai's past holds a terrible, bloody secret. What happens when two worlds collide to solve Mai's most important case? . Multi-Universe Crossover. With characters from CLAMP Universe, OHSHC, and Vampire Knight. NaruxMai. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is rather long and goes a long ways from the original story in the form of our friend Mai.

**Timeline: **After the last case in the anime, I'm ignoring all the Gene business for now.

**Summary: **When Mai's past hold's a horrible secret in the form of the ghost of a psychotic serial killer, the real truth about who she really is and how much power she exactly holds unravels rather quickly. Including characters from Clamp's X/1999, Ouran High School Host Club, and Vampire Knight appearing in ways you never thought they would. Things are about to get _really_ interesting around SPR.

She zipped up her bag and slung it onto her shoulder, brushing her reddish-brown hair back out of her eyes. Walking out of her apartment she slipped on her sunglasses. She could feel the stares as she walked down the street, who wouldn't? She was a 16-year-old girl wearing a long black trench coat with short hair wearing sunglasses during the daytime.

As she walked up the steps to the hotel a small girl grabbed onto her hand, "Mai! You're back!"

She let her mouth turn up into a small grin, "Yep, home safe and sound."

The girls smile expanded, "I knew already knew that!" And she ran in front of her through the doors.

Her smile stayed in place as she opened the door and followed. The main hall shimmered with light, almost like it was happily greeting her. The paintings of legends and myths covered the domed ceiling and the walls were periodically lined with marble pillars of marble. At the end of the hall was a grand staircase that led off to two directions at the top, turning into a spiral staircase at the top.

A man was sitting on one of the many couches in the room by the staircase. His blood red hair hung over his bright blue eyes as he lounged while reading a small black book.

"Hey Haru." She passed by him and he nodded in return.

"Nice job, Mai."

As she walked up the steps she saw the shadow that followed her every time she came back vanish out of her peripheral vision. Sighing, she continued up the stairs, turning onto a nearly invisible passageway near the top.

The passage was as bright as the hall, windows lining it, bright pictures hanging on the inside wall. She paused and looked out at the glimmering river. It truly was beautiful at this time of day, when the sun hit the water just right, bringing a shining light to the whole horizon.

"Shouldn't you should be getting up to Aki's room? Or are you just stalling?"

A woman with wavy silver hair walked up beside her, her green eyes smiling while her face remained neutral. Her red Priestess's kimono stood out brightly as the light hit her.

"Not stalling Kitomi, just admiring the view, like always." She let her hand slip from her bag and heard the thump as it slid down her arm and hit the ground.

"You look tired, exhausted even. You haven't been sleeping much, have you? That's not good for someone with your type of job."

"My looking tired has nothing to do with my not sleeping. We both know I get plenty of sleep on cases."

"Yes, you 'sleep' but that doesn't mean you actually get rest. You're too busy diving into the past of the spirits that you are assigned too. I wouldn't call that sleep."

"Call it what you want, but I have a meeting to get to." As she turned, the woman let out a dry laugh.

"Good luck, Aki hasn't been in the best of moods lately."

"Bye Kitomi."

"Goodbye Mai."

Her coat swirled around her legs as she traveled up the staircase at the end of the hallway, as she looked back no one was there and Kitomi had vanished once again.

Pushing open the ornate glass door, she stepped into an impressive round office with odd glass statues and structures either hanging from the ceiling or placed on tables. Computers, high-tech cameras, and the like were placed periodically all around the room.

A boy a little bit older than her was pacing in front of a desk that was glass infused with platinum winding through it. He had light golden blond hair with bright sky blue eyes. He kept running his hands through his long and perfectly styled hair.

"If you keep doing that, you'll look as disheveled as you're acting." She leaned against one of the statues and crossed her arms.

He stopped and looked at her, looking frantic. "I can't help it, we might have a problem. Have you heard of Shibuya Psychic Research?"

She blinked, "Should I have?"

He sighed, "Its run by someone named Kazuya Shibuya; he's a parapsychologist who doubles as a ghost hunter."

"So? Do we have to work with him? We've worked with ghost hunters before, it shouldn't be a problem."

"It usually wouldn't be, except for the fact that his assistant does extremely thorough background checks on everyone they work with. And that can and will pose problems." He switched to high pitched voice that one can assume he was using to mimic her, "Oh Aki! Such a horrible thing! Whatever will we do?" He switched back, "Well Mai, since you have to work with him, we'll have to give you a fake identity. How would you like to be Mai Taniyama?"

She raised her eyebrows; "Do I really have that high of a voice?"

A look of panic flashed over Aki's face before he registered her sarcasm, "Mai!"

She laughed, "I'm fine with it, but how long will it be for? You wouldn't do this if it were only for a short time. You're neurotic, but not that neurotic."

He chuckled nervously, "Well, we need info on his methods so we're planting you as his assistant. Of course, you'll still work with us, but you'll also be working with him as an in house exorcist."

She nodded, "It seems okay, so I'll be stationed there for a while then? What about Squad 7? They'll need a leader if I have a long-term assignment."

He shook his head, "No, you will stay captain of Squad 7; you will be doing assignments with them also. You will have them available for back up at all times when things get sticky. I know Kitomi and your two sets of twins would be helpful. Everyone else wouldn't want to be left out, now would they?"

"If you think we're letting you go in cold for a second, you are sadly mistaken." She turned around to see Kamui standing there with Subaru at his back, smiling softly.

Their identical dark brown eyes shined at her, with their raven black hair messed differently. Kamui's hair was a mass of silky curled locks, his face more angled than his twin's, giving him a somewhat lost look. Subaru's straight hair, rounder face, and welcoming eyes made him seem more approachable.

She smiled, "Of course not." Turning back to a still panicking Aki, she sighed "So what'll be my alias?"

He finally smiled in relief and Kamui and Subaru joined her at her sides, "You are Mai Taniyama, part time freshman and full time priestess and exorcist. You will be assigned as Kazuya Shibuya's assistant along with Lin Koujo, a Chinese man from Hong Kong. We don't have a lot of info on Shibuya, which is what is worrying me. Plus, I don't want him to necessarily think he has an Exorcist at his disposal. He is extremely smart, so my guess is that he will have a good idea you are one, but won't confront you directly about it. I also want you to be a bit less reserved, more carefree. You're supposed to be a 16-year-old girl who loves what she does. I think you'll have fun. Himeko also told me that you will be working with other spiritualists too, so there's that."

She thought back to the girl who had welcomed her upon entering the hotel, Himeko. "What else did she happen to see? Or is that beyond her range?"

Aki shook his head, "If she did, she isn't telling me," he walked around his desk and grabbed her shoulders. "Mai, I know you won't want to, but I want you to act helpless if you can. It will help keep you're cover for as long as possible," He paused looking momentarily stricken, "This Shibuya guy worries me."

1 Year Later"Mai! You're late! And for a meeting about a case _I _found! And you said you'd help me!" Yasu was trying to pull off a pout while letting his usual slightly maniacal smile slip through.

"Shut up Yasu, I had good reason!" She dropped her bag and coat on the rack near the door and ran into the meeting room where everyone was already assembled.

Masako was sitting in between John and Naru, looking rather pleased with her seat choice. Well, as pleased as someone could look while hiding behind his/her sleeve.

Mentally sighing, she moved on to see Lin sitting in his chair with fingers poised over his laptop, as per usual. He looked completely immersed with whatever was on the screen.

On the other couch sat Ayakou and Monk, both seemingly pissed off at the other. Yasu came from behind her and sat next to Monk.

Just as she was about to sit down on the chair across from Lin, Naru spoke up from his black notebook, "Mai, tea."

Sighing in defeat she made her way to the kitchen, as she waited for the water to boil she heard Monk talking.

"I wonder what her 'good reason' for being late was. Maybe she was on a date with her boyfriend!"

She blushed as he said that, covering her warm cheeks with her hands. _Boyfriend? Absurd, completely absurd! _

Her blush changed from one of embarrassment to one of anger as Masako put in smugly, "I doubt anyone would date someone like _her_."

_Why that little…_She instantly compiled a mental list of ways to kill her when Ayakou defended her indignantly, "Don't be a brat Masako, Mai is perfectly capable of getting a boyfriend. In fact, I'm pretty sure she turned someone down while we were walking here yesterday."

_Not exactly Ayakou, that was Hiro telling me about the new case. _She smiled, typical Ayakou, always looking out for her in a motherly fashion. Mai was glad that she stood up for her instead of letting Masako completely throw her to the dogs.

She heard John chuckle nervously, "Now, now everyone, let's not fight…" She laughed silently; she could imagine John waving his hands with that nervous smile on his face.

As she poured the water into cups, she thought about her reason for being late. She had had a meeting with Aki and the rest of her squad; it was about the case Yasu was proposing they take today. It was much like the Urado case and she was supposed to encourage Naru to take the case as much as possible without being obvious.

_Naru…_falling for the narcissistic jerk was not supposed to be part of the plan. He just had a way about him that just made you trust him blindly, though sometimes she hadn't and ended up pre-judging Naru's intentions only to find out that what she thought was completely wrong. _Like when we first met Yasu, I should have just trusted him, but he did make it extremely hard for me to do that. He should've told me _something_! _

Sighing as she warred pointlessly with herself in her head, and headed out to the main room. Everyone looked up a bit guiltily while Yasu just had his suspicious pleasant smile on, the one that couldn't be trusted at all.

"You guys should be stealthier about your theories. Or at least ask me why I was really late," As she set Naru's cup in front of him, she noticed his gaze was a bit more stiff and was colder than usual. She quickly set his cup down and moved on to the others. _Yikes, what's up with him?_

She quickly sat down and looked at Yasu with a 'save me, please!' expression.

He grinned at her obligingly, then sobered, "This one is a bad one guys. You see I have a friend who wants to buy this shrine, but the shrine's history is more than troubling. The shrine in question is the Mishurami Shrine, I'm sure most of you have heard of it."

Monk's eyes widened just as Ayakou gasped, "You mean the one-"

Yasu nodded, and then smirked at Mai, "Do you need an explanation of what the Mishurami Shrine is?"

Surprising herself and everyone around her, she gave Yasu and ice-cold glare, "Whether you believe it or not, I know almost everything about the Mishurami Shrine's history. You knew that! Just get to the point Yasu."

He blinked, "Okay then. As I was saying, my friend wishes to purchase the shrine, but is worried about its well, questionable past."

Naru looked up briefly to raise an eyebrow at Yasu, "Care to elaborate?"

Yasu nodded, but then looked towards Mai, "How about you tell everyone about the shrine Mai?" He grinned wickedly at her.

She shrugged; _this is your idea of payback Yasu? Fine! I'll show you what's up! _ "The Mishurami Shrine was handed down the line of the family to the next woman of the house. You see the Mishurami family trained each daughter of each generation in the ways of the duel aspects of the Shinto technique. Like Ayakou's work. Sometimes, the priestess could move on after her training was done and live her life fully away from the shrine or she could stay and teach the next generation. That was only permitted if there were two sisters that were taught, because one had to stay and carry on the tradition." As she stopped, Yasu nodded.

He continued on, while looking down at his notes, "And with spiritual training like that going on all the time, you can understand how wandering spirits would be attracted there. Couple that with the fact that the place was a shrine and the students and teachers often summoned spirits, the place soon became a hot spot for spiritual activity."

She took a breath and took a look at the bewildered and shocked faces around her, "Don't look at me like that! I'm not a complete idiot!"

Naru sighed, "Mai, continue."

She sighed, "Anyway, soon enough they attracted a very powerful spirit, and not a very nice one either. This guy was psychotic serial killer when he was alive. He began to even out the family, till there were as many men as there were women." Yasu cut her of there.

In a cheery tone he slapped his notes down, "As you can probably guess, he had a mental disorder. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder to be specific."

She nodded, and then looked at John and Naru, "To do that, he either possessed others to kill them, or he used his own powers. After countless exorcisms, it appeared that he had been successfully destroyed. The family moved on while mourning the loss of their loved ones. 17 years ago he came back with a vengeance, when the newest Mishurami heir was born he struck out. The child's grandparents were living with her family at the time, making the family uneven with three women and two men. The child and her mother were in the hospital at the time, so of course he decided to go after the child's grandmother. They found her mutilated, just like all of the previous victims."

Yasu, oblivious to the other's horror, continued on, "According to descriptions, it looked like someone repeatedly stabbed and cut her with a knife," He looked at her, "Do you have the case file? I have the bare minimum version."

Nodding, she went and grabbed her bag, digging out a file. She opened to check it briefly, and then tossed it onto the table.

Ayakou picked it up and looked at the photographs inside. She tensed, eyes widening before she threw it back down on the table. "Oh my god!" She covered her mouth and looked away, "Mai, how, no why do you have those?"

"City records, they were available to the public before the case went cold." To hide her blatant lie, she pulled out her old notebook. It contained all the information that she was ever able to gather on the shrine.

She flipped through the pages as everyone took their turns looking at the case file and having their own look of repulsion upon what they found (except Naru of course, he was as calm as ever). She calmed herself and gave the fake back-story Aki wanted her to use; "This place was what first got me interested in ghosts, so in result, I learned a lot about what happened there."

Monk looked at her quizzically, "Mai, how were you able to stomach all of this when even basic stuff on our cases seem to scare you to death."

She blinked, "It helps if I think of it like a movie or something. It's not real, so you don't have to be scared of it," She gave a small grin, "Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. I can only try to remove my mind from a situation like that if I'm doing research or something like that. There would be no way I could do that once a ghost is standing right in front of me though."

Monk engulfed her into a bear hug, "You poor, smart thing! It's alright, Monk will protect you!"

_I don't know whether to be thankful or angry, I think I'll settle for both_, "Monk! I can't breathe!"

"Takigawa, Mai, if you can't control yourselves then leave." Naru was looking back at his notebook and missed the glare they both sent his way.

Sitting down she passed Yasu the notebook. He flipped through it and stopped at her main page, grinning, "Seriously Mai, you should have my job." He grinned quickly at her and read from the page, "Anyway, when the girl turned eight, her brother was born. This left the family uneven again. Everyone was at the hospital except the grandfather, and he had been acting strange ever since his daughter had gotten pregnant. When the family came home, everything was fine for a while. But then one night, the mother heard fighting in the kitchen and saw her father stab her husband.

Before he could be taken away by the police, he seemed to come to his senses, and then killed himself."

Everyone was quiet for a bit, letting it sink in. Naru broke the tense silence by slapping his black book shut. "What happened next, Mai?"

She stiffened, looked down and took a deep breath, "Nothing happened for 11 years. The girl was 15 and her brother 11. The young girl had just finished her training, and was teaching her brother some tricks when they heard their mother scream. They ran to find out what was happening, only to find her mutilated just like their grandmother. There was no one around do it and the girl could sense that he was there. "

John looked at her with a confused look, "Why did it take the spirit so long to kill the mother?"

She shook her head, "There are theories on why, like the mother had a protective barrier around the family and it broke once the girl finished her training."

Ayakou looked sick, "What happened to the children?"

Mai swallowed, "The girl attempted to drive him out but-"

"Masako had an odd look on her face, "What were the children's names?"  
Lowering her eyes, she said in a low voice, "Maiyami and Ichiru."

"Mai, continue."

She nodded, "As Maiyami tried to drive him out, he entered Ichiru. He used Ichiru's body to try and kill her, but she was somehow able to drive him out. Maiyami had thought she had destroyed him at the time. When he left Ichiru went into a coma and has not woken up to this day."

She nodded at Yasu and he continued, "Maiyami somehow managed to evade being put into an orphanage and it is believed that she is living under an assumed name."

"What about Ichiru, wouldn't people notice her coming to visit him every day?" Ayakou looked incredulous.

Mai sighed, "I think people understand she just wants to be left alone."

Her hands were shaking, _great; I thought I could get through this without breaking apart, but apparently not. _She clasped her hands in her lap, hoping no one noticed their shaking.

Her hopes were shattered when Monk came and kneeled in front of her and gripped them, "Hey, I know it's hard but the psycho is gone now."

She shook her head, _Oh well; Aki can survive a small heart-attack._, "That's the thing, I saw in the paper that someone wanted to buy the shrine, so I went to go check it out."

She saw the anger grow on Monk's face, "Monk, you don't understand. I've been with this case from the start, I needed to know." She squeezed his hands in reassurance, "Anyway, they didn't want people walking around there for safety reasons, so I had one of the guards come with me."

Ayakou leaned forward in her seat, "Why were security guards there?"

"Most likely because law enforcement needs evidence, not the testaments of emotionally scarred teenage girls who swear there's a ghost that killed everyone in their family. They'd want to stop any suspects form returning." Masako was hiding behind her sleeve again, but her superior tone rang clear.

"Anyway," Mai started again, as to avoid a fight, "As I walked the shrine, I could feel something there. It was like something was following us in the shadows. The moment I turned to look at it, the thing vanished. Other than that everything was all right, until another security guard joined us. Both were men, "She looked at everyone's faces, "I think you know where I'm going with this." Everyone seemed to lean in, as if she was sharing some secret, "For about a minute we were safe, but I knew if he was still there we wouldn't be for long. I started leading us towards the exit, but then that little nagging that had been in the back of my thoughts grew until it was an overwhelming need to _leave_."

Monk tightened his grip on her hands as Naru opened his notebook again. Monk nodded to her in encouragement and she squeezed his hands in response.

"At that moment, all hell broke loose. It felt like a massive pressure exploded, and we all went flying. One of the guards slammed into a vase, and was cut pretty badly. The other was knocked into me and we were, well, it felt like I was hit with a baseball bat or something, and I went through the window." She brushed the cut on her shoulder that had required 15 stitches, "The guard that had hit into me was close to where I fell, so I managed to halfway drag him out of the house." She paused, and felt a dark glare fall onto her face, and Monk's grip tightened even more, "I could feel _him_, and I knew, somehow, that he was enjoying it. So I decided to give him a show to remember."

"Mai!" Monk was openly glaring at her now, "A spirit that powerful, you shouldn't be going near alone, let alone provoking him!"

John was nodding in avid agreement and Ayakou had worry stamped over her face, "Mai, this guy scares me just hearing the story, I don't think The Nine Cuts would be enough to stop him."

"Especially for someone like you." Masako managed to put in, while making it sound like she was worried.

_Yeah right Masako._ "I did not have any intention of trying to take this guy out, he reminded me too much of Urado to even contemplate that." She felt Monk freeze in realization, along with the others.

She turned to Naru, "I suppose you already figured that out, huh?"

"Of course I did Mai. Now continue."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Naru," Ignoring his responding glare she continued on, "As I entered through the new door I made, I could feel he didn't want me there at all. It felt like I was walking underwater, the air was extremely thick, and it felt like there was a film surrounding me. Kind of like when Naru used his power's to destroy the Yebesu. I grabbed the other guard, but it felt like I had been shocked."

Masako gasped in horror; "He had possessed the guard?"

She nodded, "Luckily they weren't authorized to carry guns, just nightsticks." She winced, remembering the now very large bruise on her abdomen, "Let me tell you now, those things hurt. Especially when used with murderous intent." Lin stopped typing for a nanosecond, frozen, and then recovered. Everyone else seemed to take a second before they all converged on her with worry.

Monk gripped her shoulders, "How bad were you hurt." It wasn't a question; he knew that her reaction time would've been affected by _his_ powers.

She leaned back a little in her seat, "He got a few hits in, nothing life threatening, I managed to dodge the mass majority of his swings. _He_ obviously didn't have full control yet, and it was easy to take advantage of that. I used a trick that I learned in one of my dreams." That was a lie, but she couldn't very well tell them where she had really learned it.

"Mai, do you know what security company the guards were from?" Naru had gotten up, and was standing over Lin's shoulder.

"Uh, no. They didn't have a company name on their uniform or anything. Why?"

"Ah, I see! You want the camera footage!" Monk had finally reclaimed his seat and was trying to get a look at the screen too.

Ayakou swatted at him, "Hey, you'll have to wait like the rest of us to see it!" As the inevitable fight broke out, with John trying to diffuse it, Yasu's head popped up from her notebook.

"There were cameras around the house? Then what about the footage of the nights of the attack?"

Mai got up and stood behind him, and flipped several pages of the notebook. The page she stopped at had several pictures of broken video feed; the time stamp on each picture coincided with the days that family members were attacked.

As she leaned over his shoulder, Yasu studied each one, "It's just static, but it almost looks like…like there's a-"

"A face," She nodded in agreement, "I've spent hours pouring over those pictures and it's always the same face every time." She turned the page, revealing another picture of a small, smiling girl with reddish brown hair. In the background a shadowy man had his hand on her shoulder, his face was covered and wasn't visible. The part of his jaw that was showing was strong and led to a pleasant smirk playing on his lips.

"Is that him?" Yasu was looking at her from the corners of his eyes.

"Let me see!" Monk plucked the book from his hands, ignoring Yasu's protests.

Leaning back, she noticed Masako staring at her, "What is it Masako?"

Her eyes were troubled, "What happened to Maiyami?"

_Of course she would ask that. _"Well, since she was the only one left in her family, besides Ichiru, she was pronounced an orphan. After that she somehow managed to avoid being put in an orphanage and vanished. Some people think that she is using an assumed name to avoid publicity and stuff like that."

"What about Ichiru, does she ever visit him? You'd think people would notice her walking in and out of a hospital every day." Ayakou was staring at the picture of the girl with Monk.

She felt herself nearing towards it, almost giving in, but she stopped herself, "I think people can understand she just wants to be left alone." She straightened.

"If everyone would turn towards the screen," Lin was turning his laptop around; a video was paused on the screen.

"I believe we are about to see Mai's experience firsthand." Naru sat on the arm of the couch; eyes focused intently on the screen.

As the screen moved into motion, Mai gripped the back of the couch. It showed her walking down a window lined hallway with one guard following behind; they were in the living quarters as the other guard joined them from an adjoining hallway.

In the video she suddenly froze, then started tugging the guards away. They seemed to argue with her before she grabbed their arms and started walking in the opposite direction, and then the feed cut out for a split second. When it came back online they saw the first guard fly into Mai, resulting in her being thrown into the window, where she exited the screen.

The second guard was trembling from his hunched position on the floor. Then Mai's slender hand came back onto the screen, covered in blood and shaking. She grabbed onto the first guards sleeve, who now was stirring blearily. Her other arm came onto the screen grabbing his arm and slowly tugged him off screen and out the shattered window.

A few seconds later, Mai crawled in screen, blood flowing freely from a gash in her left shoulder. She stood up; holding her left arm, and reached out to grab the second guard when everything turned hellish very fast. He lashed out with his nightstick, the blow landing straight to her stomach. She fell back against another window, holding her stomach. As he struggled to stand up to attack again, she pushed herself up from her knees.

He swung again and she ducked, moving a few feet away from him. She formed a triangle with her index fingers and thumbs, her other fingers curled in. She started speaking, but the camera had no audio so they couldn't hear what she was saying. Then she brought her right index finger and middle finger and she grabbed her wrist with her left hand. As she slashed down with her right hand, the air seemed to distort and the camera lost feed for a second.

When it turned on again, the second guard was falling backward and Mai was clutching her shoulder. When he hit the ground, she stood there for a moment before she started towards him. By now, most of her shirt was soaked with blood and it was continuing to drip down her arm. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the window.

Lin stopped the tape.

Everyone was silent for a bit and then John spoke up, "What was that?"

"That was Inose Mishurami only child of Kisuke and Ayashi Mishurami. As a result of Inose being an only child in a family that solely focuses on women had some bad psychological effects on him. He wasn't respected as someone to be trained to be a spiritualist, he wasn't treated well as a son because of his mental disorder, and his parents were never around," Yasu was reading from her notebook again, "Which, as you can probably guess, created a certain complex for him. In result, his already not healthy mind grew twisted. When he was an adult he was convicted with the murder of six members of his own family. As a result, he was executed."

"Mai, what was that you did to ward of Inose?"

She looked up at John who was still looking at the case file, "I don't know it was just instinctive." She picked up the tray of now cold tea and brought it back into the kitchen. As she came back out, it seemed like everyone was packing up, "What's going on?"

Ayakou pulled her arm through the sleeve of her coat, "Naru just got up and went into his office, and Lin left after that too."

"And Masako left when Naru closed the door." John held out the case file with a smile.

She blinked, "What? We don't even know if we're taking the case?" _I'm gonna kill Naru! _

"Nope, call us when you figure out what he's gonna do, okay Mai?" Monk ruffled her hair and left with the others.

Eye twitching, she opened Naru's office door, "Naru!"

He sighed, and looked up at her, "What is it, Mai?"

"Why did you walk out on everyone like that?"

"I thought I made it clear that the meeting was over."

"What about the case?"

He rubbed his forehead, "I already have said that I don't know how to safely hunt monsters."

She out both of her hands on the front of his desk and leaned forward, "And how do you know that it's like that?"

"The information Yasu and you have given made it quite clear that that is what Inose has changed in to. Add that to the fact that we have an uneven amount of men and women on our team. To make it perfectly simple for you, it's not safe."

She bristled, "You don't have to treat me like an idiot Naru! I know it's not safe, but that didn't stop you from taking other unsafe cases!"

"We're not taking the case Mai."

"Ugh!" She stomped out, slamming the door. _I can't believe him! People are at risk here if we don't help! People like Ichiru! _She sighed and leaned up against her desk, _Ichiru…that's right, visiting hours will be over soon. _She picked up her bag and slung on her coat and walked out, not noticing Naru looking at her out of his halfway open door.

As she walked down the steps, she regretted putting on her coat. _It's so hot out!_ She caught the subway; eyes focused on her hands.

"I'm guessing the meeting didn't go that well?" Subaru was sitting back next to her, legs crossed, and a sympathetic smile tilted towards her.

"Naru thinks that it's too _dangerous_."

He laughed, "If only he knew that you hunted these dangerous monsters for a living!"

"But they can't, not without Aki's authorization." She smiled slightly.

He looked a little sad at the mention of that, "Either way, Squad 7 has been assigned to the case. We're headed to the Shrine tomorrow."  
She groaned, "How am I going to explain that? Naru had Lin keep track of my schedule as it is. He's getting closer to it."

"That's one for Aki. " He looked at her oddly, "You're headed towards the hospital, aren't you. I thought you might. It's been a while since you've visited him, hasn't it."

She leaned back against the seat, "I guess that makes me a horrible sister, doesn't it?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't think so. I think it would be hard for anyone to visit a sibling they thought they had put into the hospital."

As the subway stopped, he stood up with her, walking with her to the hospital's main doors. "I'll let you be alone with him. Tell him we all say hi." He walked away, hands stuffed into his pockets.

She smiled fondly and waved, before walking into the reception area. As the old receptionist looked at her with a kind smile, she swallowed the ball of clay in her throat and spoke up in a quiet voice, "Hello, my name is Maiyami Mishurami. I'm here to visit my brother, Ichiru."

Well, thank you for reading, and let me know what you think so far! I can only improve if you tell me what's up. Virtual cookies and cakes for those that do!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she sat in the chair next to his bed, she tentatively reached out to hold his hand, "Hey Ichi," Her chest was tight as she fought back tears at the sight of him barely responding to her voice. "We're going after him soon, so hopefully you'll get better once we take care of him."

She dropped her head, as the tears spilled over and fell onto her hands. "Subaru and everyone say hi, you haven't met them but I tell them about you all of the time. Everyone's really excited to meet you."

The tears slowly began to drop out of her eyes faster and faster until the stream of tears down her face was unending.

"Sir, I'm sorry but there is a private visitation going on right now! You can't go in!" The nurse's panicked voices came through the door.

Her phone rang at the exact time, and Aki's voice filled the line, "It's Shibuya and Lin! You'll have to tell them everything, so get ready to come on over to the hotel! I'm sorry, Himeko _just_ told me."

She snapped shut her phone just as the door opened, "Please don't!" A harried nurse was standing just behind the large frame of Lin

Naru was standing just in front of him. Eyes fixed on Mai. She could feel her tear filled eyes widen with shock, and her stained face crumple even more.

"Did you really have to come right now? You had to know I'd come to visit now."

"This is the first time you've visited in a while, isn't it?" It really wasn't a surprise that he had figured it out; she closed her eyes as she thought of her slip-up. Her account of what had happened that night was much too detailed to not be personal. Of course, him being Naru, he figured it out.

She stood up, closing her eyes as Ichiru's hand fell from hers, "It's alright," She looked at the nurse who looked like she was about to have a heart-attack. "I'm supposed to take you somewhere when you finally figured it out. And I'm sure you know more than my birth name too."

She grabbed her coat and led the way out of the hospital with Lin and Naru trailing behind. _Well, now you don't have to worry about the case. _"Everyone at headquarters would very much appreciate you not informing anyone of this development until our higher ups are able to organize what should be released to the SPR team. Sorry."

They stopped as Naru and Lin headed towards Lin's car, "You'll have to tell us where to go, Maiyami."

She stopped short, a panic rising in her chest at the use of her birth-name. Coming from Naru's mouth, it made her feel cold, isolated.

"We can't drive, it would bring too much attention. It's time to walk off all of those hours of sitting in the office."

Naru's face was blank, devoid of emotion. And Lin's face was as blank as ever. "Alright, lead the way."

She nodded slightly as she turned on her heal and made her way down the street to the impressive towering hotel just down a few streets.

"Your attempts to exercise Inose, did you realize they had failed?"

She couldn't help it; a bitter laugh escaped her lips. "I realized it the moment he attached himself to my brother. I realized it the moment my brother wouldn't wake up. I've realized it every day for two years."

She turned to the right, and saw Himeko resting on the steps, her small head leaning against Subaru's shoulder. Her little face was scrunched up in pain as she rubbed her temples. Subaru was stoking her hair with a sympathetic look on his face.

Mai picked up her pace, and heard Naru and Lin lengthen their strides behind her.

Himeko's head popped up and she flew off the steps towards Mai. As she flung herself into a hug, the tears started, "I'm so sorry I didn't warn you sooner! I couldn't see at all!"

Mai knelt down; "It's fine, I think I know what would block you. And you tried your best, so don't worry about it."

Subaru had slung his tall frame up from the steps and was leaning against the railing.

She started up the steps as he smiled kindly at Naru and Lin, "Sorry to have to drag you here, but we'd like to keep the conspiracy theorists out."

He unlocked the door and they walked through the bustling lobby, "Other Exorcists, back from assignment," Subaru said, noting Naru's cocked eyebrows, "But we're going straight up to see Aki."

As they walked through the staircase, several people called out greetings to their group.

"Hey Mai! Looking good!"

"Welcome back Miss Himeko!"

"Good to see you Subaru!"

"These people seem to know all of you." Naru was staring forward, but Mai knew he was taking in the room.

Himeko giggled, "They should! Mai is the captain of Squad 7! The best Exorcist team there is!" She punched her fist into the air, and Subaru smiled slightly.

Subaru and Himeko slipped though to the spiral staircase, and Mai grabbed Naru's arm and whipped him around to face her.

"Listen, I don't care what you think of me, but now that you're here you have to put any preconceived notions of what we do here away. We do what you cannot, we hunt monsters like Urado and Inose and we take them out." She stared into his deep blue eyes, until she could no longer, then tugged him through to the passageway.

Subaru and Himeko were waiting for them at Aki's door. As she hurriedly walked through the glittering hallway, Mai couldn't resist looking through the windows once more. The light dashed off of Naru's hair, his eyes looking somewhat bright. _I wonder if he's excited to be here. The home of extremely powerful psychics that have knowledge he doesn't. That probably irritates him. _

They made their way up the stairs when they heard bangs and yelling from the office. Himeko squealed, "Kana!"

Subaru threw open the door, and low and behold, there was Kana. She was standing with her feet apart screaming at Aki, "You are absolutely insane!" Mai could feel something akin to a breath of air fall upon her until she and everyone behind her were thrown back.

She felt arms wrap around her, and someone grunt as they hit the wall behind her. Himeko shrieked as she hurtled towards a rather pointy statue, and Mai tried to get to her, but was held back.

She saw a flash of orange and Kaoru was grabbing her and tumbling against a safe patch of wall.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Subaru staring intently at Lin and Naru, and noticed that they were being held back from the wall.

"You okay?"

Kamui was slowly struggling to push her forward from the wall.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you. You hit that wall pretty hard."

She could hear his smirk as he threw her forward. She managed to grab onto a table, and looked up at Kana. Her extremely long black hair was flying everywhere as Aki was painfully forced up against his desk. Mai pushed forward until she was grip Kana's shoulder tightly.

Finally seeming to realize what she was doing, Kana gasped and the pressure in the room vanished. Mai heard thumps around the room as everyone either fell to the floor or relaxed.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru ran into the room with Kitomi following closely behind. He ran towards Kaoru, and latched on, immediately launching into their usual tirade. Kitomi grabbed onto Himeko's hand and dragged her over to Subaru,

"Really guys, you shouldn't be exposing an eight year old to your antics, have some sense!"

Kana was looking at Mai with wide eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Mai!" Seeing she was on the verge of a panic attack, Aki soothed her.

"It's alright Kana, you've just been told about your abilities in the past year, no one can expect you to have total control over them! I mean, look at Mai. She still has to learn new techniques every few months to contain hers, plus she's juggling her alias and Ichi! You have a much more stressful time of everything and you're doing wonderfully. You just need to concentrate more!"

Nodding Mai smiled, "You'll do fine Kana. And sorry to interrupt what was probably an important conversation, but our new friends are here."

Aki blinked, then looked towards the door where Naru and Lin stood, seemingly part from the fray.

Kamui silently regarded them; not looking impressed, "So we're entrusting our secrets with them. Interesting."

Hikaru was a bit more blatant about his disapproval, "Interesting? These guys aren't even psychics. This is ridiculous."

Kaoru chided him quietly, "Hikaru!"

Mai looked at Aki with eyebrows high, "You didn't see fit to tell them?"

He shrugged.

Sighing, she sat atop one of the somewhat empty tables next to Aki's desk, "Well, Lin here, that's the tall one, is an onmyoji and is quite competent at onmyouto. Naru is a _very _powerful psychic in his own right."

Kitomi raised her eyebrows, "Naru? I was under the impression that his name was Kazuya Shibuya."

Mai shrugged, "It's a nickname that just stuck, and trust me, it suits him just fine."

Aki was about to talk when there was a knock on the door, he sighed, then yelled, "Come in!"

Haru opened up the door; "I've managed to round up the rest of them."

Mai blinked, then turned to Aki, "The rest?"

He shrugged again.

Haru opened up the door wider and in stepped Monk, Ayakou, John, Masako, and Yasu.

Monk whistled, "Quite the impressive place you have here."

Aki nodded in acknowledgement, "Thank you, I hope you were informed on the way here. That Mai is not who you believe she is, and we are a organization that allows Japan's untrained psychics to be trained, and if they wish hunt the menace's that often ruined or interfered their childhood."

"We sound so corporate when you put it like that." Kaoru was leaning against a teetering bookcase.

"We are actually corporate, Kaoru. We have investors and everything; I've even met a few of them. Nice people." Mai had brought one foot on top of the table and rested her left arm on it, elevating her injured shoulder.

"How did you think we paid for all of the equipment and cars we used?" Himeko had her head cocked to the side looking incredulously at the twins.

Kaoru waved his hands in the air, "Sorry! I just thought that Aki or Mai paid for everything with their inheritance!"

Aki laughed and shook his head, "I may come from a rich family Kaoru, but that doesn't mean I have an inheritance."

Mai raised an eyebrow, "And I don't receive my inheritance till I'm 18. And it may be a lot, but not _that _much."

Subaru stifled a laugh while the rest smiled. Kaoru's shoulder's collapsed, "I think I'm going to go sit in the corner now," he made his way over to the corner farthest away from them and curled into a ball.

Aki smiled, "Well, I feel a bit of skepticism coming from our guests. Everyone, will you show them our Memory Room? I think they need to see our experience first hand."

"Uh uh uh! Have you forgotten that we haven't made any introductions?" Himeko was tugging on Aki's shirt.

Mai laughed, "You're really dropping the ball today Aki."

He hung his head as Ayakou walked forward, "This is nice and all, but we'd like an explanation too."

Mai nodded, "But first you need to know the people you may be around for the next few days," She pointed to Kamui and Subaru. "This set of twins would be Subaru," Subaru bowed his head, "And Kamui." Kamui nodded his head a bit. "They both are very powerful psychics, Subaru specializing in PK-LT, while Kamui is extremely adept at PK-ST."

Mai pointed at Kitomi, "This would be Kitomi, she's our in-house Priestess."

Himeko came over and grabbed Mai's hand, "This little one is Himeko, she's clairvoyant and I am training her personally. While her clairvoyance is different than mine, the main aspects are the same."

Mai waived her hand over the Hiitachin twins, "This is Hikaru and Kaoru, you'll learn to tell them apart in due time. Both have practically identical PK-MT abilities, but there is a bit of twist to it."

"I like to tell them apart by that," Aki was straightening his tie that lay against his white short sleeved button up.

They both bowed at the same time, smiling wickedly.

A quiet knock on the door made Hiro turn expectantly, "I believe the rest of our squad is here."

Aki nodded, "Let them in."

A couch flew across the room, and knocked the back of the legs of Ayakou, Monk, John, Yasu, and Masako, forcing them to sit down. Two chairs were place in front of Naru and Lin, which they sat in obligingly.

Hiro opened the door and revealed three other people.

"We're back!" Yuki ran into the room and pulled Mai and Aki into hugs.

Zero and Kaname followed behind, Kaname shut the door.

Zero's silver hair looked less odd next to Hiro's blood red, but his distant expression made it feel like there was an invisible wall between him and everyone else.

Kaname's long brown hair was styled perfectly and his smiling eyes left Mai's stomach dropping. He too had a lonely feel to him. And Mai knew exactly why both of them were so different. The reason was hugging her right now and she was oblivious to it.

As Mai disconnected from Yuki, she examined her. Her shoulder length brown hair went nicely with her black and white outfit. The skirt and jacket were black with white striped, while at the neckline of the shirt, a red lace bow hung. Her long socks were up to her thighs, while she had boots on that looked like they had a steel toe.

Zero had on a uniform much like that, only with pants and a red tie, while Kaname had on the opposite.

Mai turned to the SPR team, and nodded towards Zero and Kaname, "Those two strapping young men are Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran. Zero is the one with silver hair." She paused and looked at Yuki.

Yuki smiled brightly, "And I'm Yuki Cross, you're in house psychometrist and telepathic!"

Mai giggled, "Yes you are Yuki. Anyway, Zero is our medium, and is very good at what he does," Masako's eyebrows went up, "And Kaname joins me on my nightly astral projections." He smiled slightly.

Mai smiled as she saw Aki's slightly dejected face, "This neurotic one is Aki, he is basically the ringleader of our whole operation and does a wonderful job on it." Aki beamed at her as she nodded towards Hiro.

Hikaru stepped up, "Our resident ginger is Hiro, and he specializes in psychic intuition,"

Mai interjected, "Much more talented than me!"

Hikaru laughed, "And helps a lot with our research, and is very much the strong and silent type."

Hiro let a smirk slide on his face as he picked up Himeko onto his back, her arms around his neck and him holding her legs.

"We'll be in the Memory room! Let's go Hiro!" They walked out and the door shut behind them.

Mai was smiling hugely by then, "And that's our band of misfits."

"_Your _band of misfits, Mai!" Hikaru and Kaoru placed their bent elbows on her shoulder, "I mean you _are _our team captain after all."

Aki waved them down, "Okay, we've made introductions, now take them to the Memory Room!"

"Hey boss," the twins slid over to Aki who had a slightly panicked look on his face, "You forgot that we don't know all of their names!"

Aki straightened his tie again, "Ah yes. Mai, will you do the honors?"

She nodded; _this isn't awkward at all! _ She hurriedly made quick introductions.

Monk was staring at her with an ounce of disbelief and what looked like…mistrust? Mai quickly looked at the others and saw a bit of it in almost everyone's face. Naru, though, was studying her with a calculated interest.

Yasu looked up from a notebook he had taken out, it looked lie e was jotting down everything that had been said, "So what would be the extent of Mai's abilities?"

The whole of squad 7 stiffened, as Mai kept her gaze level with Yasu's. _Of course someone would ask that, they shouldn't be surprised. If only Monk and the others wouldn't look at me like I'm some stranger who's taken my own place! _

Aki stepped forward, "Mai's power is very…oddly proportioned. It's rather hard to explain without getting into hours of research and doing many tests to get her to react." Aki placed a hand on her shoulder, "Her level of control is absolutely astounding for someone who has such traumatic experiences in her life, and there's the fact that she is extremely young too."

"We're so proud of her!" Yuki tackled her in a hug, knocking Mai back. They both shrieked as they fell off the table and onto the floor.

Yuki had landed side-ways and was lying on Mai's legs. Mai pushed herself up, rubbing the back of her head, "Ow…"

Yuki pushed off her and sat on her ankles, "Sorry about that, but I thought you might need a hug!" She giggled and gave a small smile.

Mai looked at her for a minute, than giggled, which turned into laughter. Yuki joined her and they both sat there clutching their sides.

"Thanks for that Yuki, but I don't think I needed to fall off the table." Mai picked herself up and helped Yuki up. _I think I've figured out who I used to help me become Mai Taniyama, not really a shocker when you think about it. _

Smiling a bit, Mai walked over to Monk and placed two fingers on his forehead. "This will explain a bit, you might feel a bit off, but don't fight me. Okay?"

Monk blinked, "Okay?"

Mai closed her eyes, and was instantly sucked in. A scene started to play in front of her eyes. Monk had been driving the others home when Hiro stepped in front of the car; Monk slammed on the brakes. Everyone was thrown forward violently and yanked back by their seatbelts.

"What the hell!" Monk jumped out of the car, the others following suit.

Ayakou gripped her neck, where a red mark was fast appearing, "Are you insane!"

Hiro walked closer, "I need to bring you to your friend Mai. She needs you desperately."

Yasu gasped, "Did something happen to her?"

Hiro turned silently, "Come with me after you've parked your car, we need to walk to get to her."

All of a sudden, she was pulled out of the memory and stumbled back, falling against someone's chest.

Monk blinked, "What just happened?"

Hands wrapped around her arms and moved her to the side. Aki bowed to Monk and the others.

"I apologize if Hiro's sudden appearance caused you to be startled or hurt." He looked at Ayakou's neck.

"And why exactly are you telling us all of this?" Naru was standing again, looking at them expectantly.

Mai looked at Aki, _Please don't mess this up, these people are dear to me. _

Aki kept his gaze on Naru, "Because we would like for you to join us."

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to your alerts! It means a lot! ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the wait but I actually have had a lot of stuff going on that has prevented me from writing. My grandpa died last week so I've been preoccupied with that. Also it was semester change so all of my classes changed so that was a little hectic. Ah, sorry I'm complaining and rambling. ^o^' Read on!**

"What?" The whole SPR team shouted all at once (Excluding Naru and Lin).

Aki waved his hands to silence them, "Of course you wouldn't be full-fledged members like our little Maiyami here." He slung his arm over Mai's shoulders and squeezed her to his side.

"Aki," Mai glared at him, eyebrow twitching.

He studiously ignored her, "I mean all of our Exorcists go through years of training to get to the level they are at now. When each and every member of Squad 7 here showed up on our door-step their powers could have killed them all very soon." He paused, eyes skating on all of the members that were in the room, finally landing on Mai. "Poor Mai here had it the worst, mostly everyone else has a family that they can go home to but our Mai is all alone!"

Mai sighed, _now he's just over doing it._

Aki went on in a fanciful manner, "Then she met you people! And you adopted her into your make-shift family!" He shook everyone's hand rather overenthusiastically.

"That's all good and well, but you still haven't explained anything at all yet." Naru's cold eyes were fixed on Aki.

"Eep!" Aki jumped behind Mai, "Is he always this scary?"

She sighed, then looked up and smiled, "That's just Naru."

She heard a sigh of relief, and then was engulfed in a hug. Ayakou had engulfed her in a bear hug, which Monk joined in.

Mai blinked, "Can I ask why everyone is hugging me today?"

"You're still our Mai."

She blinked twice, "Uh, what?"

Monk leaned out, and gripped her shoulders, "You're still the Mai that we've all grown attached to," He grinned.

Ayakou cackled, "You're lucky! If you weren't I would have kicked your butt into next year!"

Mai smiled weakly, "That's really nice of you guys, but I'm not exactly the same person. I mean I have a different past and I lied to you guys about a lot of stuff! You should totally hate me right now!" Even as she said that, she could feel Mai Taniyama seeping into her voice, _it seems like I've been changed permanently by them. I don't know if that's good or not._

Monk scratched his head, "I think our main problem is figuring out what we should call you. I mean do you want us to call you Maiyami or-"

She shook her head violently, "No, you can keep calling me Mai Taniyama; I don't think I can go by the name Maiyami anymore." She paused and looked into Naru's cold analytical gaze, "At least not right now."

"So what now?" John had joined everyone in standing.

Aki smiled slightly, "Kitomi," She came forward, eyebrows slightly quirked in questioning, "Bring them to the Memory Room, and show them what we do!" He thrust his right fist into the air in encouragement.

Kitomi nodded then turned to the group, "Come, time to show you where Mai get's all of her scars!"

"Hey! I don't have that many!"

Kitomi acted like she didn't hear her and walked out of the door, head high. Masako followed her out and the others slowly trickled out.

Just as Mai was about to make for the door, Kamui came up behind her and reached across her back and gripped her right arm. "How are you feeling?"

Smiling slightly, she nodded, "My shoulder just hurts a bit, nothing that pain medication can't fix. How about you?"

As he moved them forward, studiously ignoring Naru as he passed by him, gave his small smirk, "I only was slammed into a wall by Kana, not thrown through a glass window by a demon that hates you. Trust me, I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes, "Uh huh. Being slammed in to a wall hurts regardless of who does it, Kamui." Giving one more pointed look she maneuvered out from his arm and caught up to Naru and the others.

Glancing quickly at them as they quickly left the glass hallway and into the main lobby again she hurriedly explained, "The Memory Room isn't as mysterious as it sounds. It's footage from our contact cameras." Seeing Monk's and Ayakou's blank faces she explained more, "Contacts, like the ones you put in your eyes? We have contacts with cameras built in. It's a little uncomfortable at first, but you get used to it."

Hikaru patted John on the back, "The one thing you have to worry about is Himeko making music videos from the feeds. They're very good, but as you'll see, they're pretty annoying after a while."

Yasu raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Zero groaned, "Himeko is 100% fan girl. Every single one of her videos either suggests a romance between members of the squad or how angst-y one of us is."

"Her current victim is Mai," Kaname patted Mai's head slightly as she groaned and dropped her head, "If you didn't know Mai, you'd think that she was about to commit suicide any second!"

"Do you keep all of your footage in this room?" Lin had centered his question at Mai.

_Gulp_, she nodded, "Yeah we do, they're our only type of records that we have of our cases. Every squad has their own room full of footage, and they're not necessarily called the Memory Room." Mai glanced at Yuuki briefly, "Ours is just called that because we gave free rein to Himeko and Yuuki and they came up with the name."

Kitomi, who was at the front of the group, quickly cut through the crowd like a knife and slipped behind the check-in desk and maneuvered into a small hallway. They followed behind silently and Mai was left to her thoughts.

_I wonder what the others will think once they've seen what we do on these cases. Then again, I'm not sure I want to know!_

Mai snuck a glance back at Naru; he was staring straight ahead at the large frosted glass doors that were at the end of the semi-lit hallway.

Sighing she turned forward and Yuuki squeezed her hand softly, encouraging smile on her face. _The one thing I can't predict is what Naru will do. I don't know what to do about it either!_

As they reached the doors Kitomi turned to stare at each of them, "Now, no matter what Himeko shows you, try to keep an open mind about us."

Pushing open the doors most of Squad 7 scattered throughout the room almost immediately. The room had a somewhat high ceiling and had plush red carpet running along the sides. In the middle of the room was a gigantic flat screen monitor that currently was booting up. In the stretches of red carpet, the room was set up much like a lounge. There were black leather couches and recliners smattered around along with bookcases, desks, and high-tech computers and equipment.

Himeko was seated at the main computer station diagonal from the large monitor. She was typing frantically, eyes glued to the screen. Hiro was leaning up against the console, his black book held in his right hand.

Shaking her head, Mai looked at Kaname, who nodded and led the SPR team forward. Dodging away, she pulled up a chair to another computer station and moved the mouse. As the screen lit up, Himeko squealed.

"Now you get to see what Mai has done for all of us, and how awesome Squad 7 is!"

Mai was vaguely aware that the room had gone dark and that there was music playing from the speakers attached to the console, but tried to concentrate on the screen in front of her.

As she scrolled down through the results of a recent test done on Ichiru that one of the nurses had emailed her, she heard gasps and someone cry out. Looking up at the large screen quickly she saw herself being impaled by a thin metal pipe. _Ah, I remember that case. That particular ghost had been murdered in that same way. _

The screen flashed and changed to a scene that showed Himeko standing frozen as dozens of knives flew towards her. Mai had rolled in front of her, grabbing her into her arms as Subaru had stepped in front. The knives stopped and fell, and the scene exited with Himeko crying on Mai's shoulder.

Sighing, Mai looked back down at her screen. This particular video was going to consist of her many near-death experiences. She didn't need to see those again. As she stared at the results, the low, sultry rock music in the background began to make her sway with exhaustion. It seemed the stress of the day was catching up to her.

As her eyes finally slid shut, she snuck one last glance at Naru. He was looking at her.

The smell of tea slowly woke her from her slumber, which was thankfully, dreamless. Sitting up in her rather large bed, she saw Yuuki placing tea onto her bedside table.

"Ah! You're up, that's good. The others were worried that you were sick or something." She sat on the side of Mai's bed, smiling slightly.

Rubbing her eyes, Mai responded, "I guess I just needed the sleep. And uh, how did I get up here?"  
Yuuki responded with a giggle as someone knocked on the door, "You can ask them now!" She hopped up and ran to open the door, revealing Kamui holding his jacket over his shoulder.

Yuuki slipped out, and left them in the room together. As Mai slipped out of bed, she noticed she was in her pajamas, _Yuuki._

"How do you feel?" He leaned against the wall near the door.

"I wasn't sick, just tired. And I'm fine; you guys need to stop worrying so much!"

He laughed and shook his head, "I don't think that'll happen anytime soon, seeing how you always insist on _running _towards danger."

Glaring lightly she sipped her tea, "That's our job, Kamui."

Shaking his head, he came and at next to her, "No, we're supposed to safely exorcise dangerous spirits, not go running towards them basically asking them to skewer you."

Grimacing slightly, Mai set down her cup, "At least it's me and not some innocent person," Not giving him a chance to interrupt she started again, "So what did you think of everyone?"

He sighed and stood up again, "I don't know, they seem decent, but the only ones that are even psychic are Shibuya and Hara. And I have no idea of what to think of them. I don't know what Aki was thinking, making them members."

Smiling slightly, Mai walked over to the shade near her bed and began to change behind its protective covering. "He probably has a good reason or not one at all. That's how Aki operates."

Stepping out from the shade wearing black yoga pants and a yellow t-shirt, she slipped on her grey shoes.

Kamui cocked an eyebrow, "Going for a run?"

She shook her head, "No, heading to the gym. And so is everyone else."

Kamui glanced at his watch, "I'll go get them, when do you want them there?"

"Whenever you can gather everyone up."

She slipped out the door and walked down the spiral staircase that connected her loft to the Memory Room. Himeko was at her console, typing away again.

"Morning Mai!"

"Morning Hime." Mai paused, leaning over Himeko's shoulder. The picture on the screen showed Kamui with his arms around her, shielding her from a shattering window. Blushing, Mai turned on Himeko, "Take that down!"

She gave a wicked smile, "Why? It's so cute!"

"Hime!"

Scowling, Himeko complied, "One of these days I'm going to get a really good shot of you two!"

"Don't make me hit an 8 year old, Himeko! I don't want to get in trouble for domestic violence."

She giggled and nodded, then ran out the door.

Sighing, Mai thought to herself, _she's spending way too much time with Yuuki, it's ridiculous really!_

She turned the corner to the gym; she fell back as she slammed into the wall that was Zero Kiryu.

Rubbing her nose, she looked up to see him looking past her shoulder. At Yuuki, as she was walking towards the kitchen with Kaname. Taking a good look at Yuuki herself, she saw that she was literally beaming as she looked up at Kaname, laughing at whatever he had said.

Sighing, she turned to Zero, "Listen Zero, I know that-"

He cut her off with a raised hand, "I just wish she wouldn't hang around that guy. People like him-"

She interrupted him in turn, smiling, "What? You have an issue with astral projectionists?"

He shook his head, wry smile finding its way onto his face, "I don't, you know that." He paused, smile dropping, "I just don't like people who always have their plan and don't care who they have to use to get whatever they want done. And trust me," He looked down at her, lilac eyes fierce, "He's one of those guys."

Mai shook her head, "I know you don't like him, but if he wasn't 100% trustworthy, he wouldn't be on my team. I know you both want to look out for Yuuki, and that's what I need you to do, not kill each other and leaving our back exposed." She brought her hands up to her chest and closed her eyes for a second, "Zero, I know it's hard to see her around him, and I'm sure it's the same for Kaname, but you have to get over this. Or else you'll just wind up hurting Yuuki in the end."

She looked up at him and smiled, nodding her head, "Yes, I believe that's the solution. And if you ever want to tell her how you feel, that's up to you, but if you want to stay by her now, I suggest you do what I've said."

Patting him on the shoulder, she walked past him and walked into the gym.

As she slipped through the already open door the polished wood floor winked at her as the light from the east windows hit it, the was reflected out of the western windows.

She remembered Aki telling her once about why the room was constructed like that, _"Good Shushui, I can really get centered in here!"_

She vaguely remembered telling him that that was a load of crap and ignoring him for the rest of the day when he tried harassing her 15-year-old self into believing that the room was "magical".

Smiling a bit at the memory, she headed towards the center of the room were a small, elevated table stood bolted to the ground. She may have brushed off the idea back then, but Mai had to admit that meditating like her father had taught her to did help calm her racing mind. She lifted herself onto the table and sat Indian style. She placed her palms down on her knees and let her eyes drop shut. Deep breath in, and out. In, and out. Rolling her shoulders, she repeated the process.

She soon felt herself disconnect and she was floating. Opening her eyes slightly she saw herself on her perch in the gym. Looking past the room she saw Ayakou, Monk, John, and Yasu in the kitchen with Yuuki who was waving her arms animatedly, most likely telling one of her extravagant tales. Zero made a comment from behind her and she turned and punched his shoulder. As he gripped it they started one of their battles, and Kaname trying to end it.

As Kaname turned he seemed to look right at her, then smiled slightly. Smiling back, she turned as Hiro's red hair caught her eye. He was walking down the hallway, book in hand. Without breaking stride, he raised a hand in greeting to her as he entered the kitchen only to turn around as he spotted Yuuki and Zero going at it.

Laughing slightly she turned back to the Memory Room and saw Kamui coming down the dorm stairs with Subaru. Near the entrance sat Naru and Lin. As Lin typed on one of the consoles, Naru was reading the screen over his shoulder.

She moved in closer to get a good look at what it was, right when Lin shut the computer off and stood up. Confused, she turned to find the reason was that Naru and Kamui were glaring at each other while Subaru tried to subdue both of them. It didn't seem to be working.

Mai knew that Naru and Kamui didn't click together, _probably because their too similar, except the fact that Kamui actually _smiles _sometimes._

If anything, they seemed to irritate each other, from what she could see.

The atmosphere was so tense in the room; it seemed you could cut it with a knife. And there was a reason for that. A lamp was lifting off the desk.

Sensing that this was the time to act, Mai felt her settle a bit and her appearance was confirmed by Subaru's gasp of panic and relief.

She felt her almost translucent feet touch the floor, and a shivering feeling cover her. She was completely visible now.

She kept her eyes locked on Kamui and Naru. The tension didn't diffuse; in fact it increased. And it was giving her a headache.

"I hate empathy." She mumbled as she walked forward until she was at Lin's side. She looked up at him; "You mind telling me what's up?" He stayed silent, except for raising an eyebrow. She sighed, "Of course not."

She resumed her trek forwards until she was in front of the boys. Subaru gave her a slightly panicked look, "Mai, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the gym!" He frantically looked back in forth from her and the boys.

"I am."

He gave up and just looked at her frantically, "You shouldn't be astral projecting Mai! You collapsed last night."

"I fell asleep Subaru! Now what's going on here!" _Seriously, if you're going to dodge a question, at least be calmer about it!_

She looked at both of them, then at the threateningly raised lamp, "You guys are both _idiots_!"

Naru turned to her, anger, sill evident in his cerulean eyes, "I don't think you're one to be saying that, Mai."

She blinked, set off-guard by his flashing eyes; _I must have hit my head, because NARU is actually showing a prominent emotion! _Then it came back to her that he had just insulted her, again. "Naru, you are such a _jerk!" _Her anger boiled up, and she felt her projection waver, just as a sharp pain went through her head. _Concentrate Mai, you did this to calm down, not get all worked up again. _Her projection stabilized and she sighed, "Naru, you're forgetting that you're about to get into a fight, either physical or psychic, with one of my team members. I'm responsible for them and what happens to them." She glared at Kamui, "But I have no idea why you're even getting into a fight when I asked if you could bring everyone to the gym, Kamui."

Kamui gave an aggravated sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "Fine, I'll do it now." He swept out of the room, lamp slamming back against the desk. Mai flinched.

Naru picked up his bag and she turned, "Oh! Um, do you need someone to bring you to the gym?"

"No thanks, we can find our own way there." Was his curt reply as he left the room with Lin close behind.

She turned to Subaru, "Now two people are mad at meee." She whined as she dropped her head onto his slightly high shoulder.

He laughed slightly as he patted the top of her head, "I'm sure it'll be alright Mai. But you should get back to your body, or else you might tire yourself out too much."

She looked up and saw all traces of anxiety gone from his eyes, just a tad of worry behind his amusement of her peril.

She huffed, "Fine! I swear, no one wants me around anymore!" With a quick smile to show him she was joking, she destabilized herself.

Opening her eyes, she saw everyone, with the exception of Subaru, surrounding her. Unwrapping herself and ignoring their stares, she stretched. Pushing off the table she turned her eyes on them.

"Well, I guess you're wondering why I asked you to come here." She turned to the SPR members, "Since Aki wants you to join our organization I want you to see what we do to prepare ourselves for a case."

"Because with physical strength, comes psychological strength." Kitomi floated into the room with Subaru.

"Right! And I'm sure most of you know that, but I wanted to remind you of it!" She turned, "Hiro!"

He sighed and shut his book, "Fine."

She backed away from the table as Hikaru and Kaoru herded the others back against the wall, "Trust me, you don't want to get in the middle of this!"  
Hiro walked up so he was facing her, "You ready?"

Grinning slightly, she nodded. _Goodbye excess aggravation!_

Hiro struck out suddenly with his leg, which forced her to duck below it. She jumped as he spun and swung his leg against the floor toward her. She threw herself backwards the moment her feet touched the ground. When her hands touched the ground, she whipped her right leg up, hitting Hiro hard in the chin. As she completed her back handspring she heard his gasp of pain.

Looking up with fists up, she saw blood slipping from his lip. _Ah Hiro, you bit your tongue! Sorry! _He wiped his lip, then starting circling her. _Cliché, but effective! _She took a deep breath, then executed a roundhouse kick right as he came close. Hiro grabbed her ankle just as it was about to hit his neck. He twisted it backwards and Mai winced in pain. She slid her other foot off the floor pulling him over just as he gripped her calf.

Sliding out from under him, just as he was about to crush her, she jammed her knee into his stomach, which caused him to groan out in pain. She finished by jamming her forearm against his neck.

He nodded and just as she was getting off of him, he grabbed her arm and flipped her over him. She kept it going by placing her feet on his abdomen and flipping him over with her. They ended with his head slamming back against the floor.

He groaned louder this time, "I give, I give."

Mai got up grinning, and Hiro got up and dusted himself off, "You didn't have to go for that stomach shot, it really hurt!"

She smiled apologetically, "Sorry, but I'm pretty sure you're okay!"

He sighed an affirmative as Mai heard a wail of disbelief.

Monk was looking at her looking amazed and panicked, "We don't have to do that, do we?"

**Hope you liked it! Anyway, please review because one, I think some character spellings are wrong, so if you notice that please tell me. And number 2 is that I just want feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I'm spoiling you guys because I was a whole week late. And I know it's inconvenient sometimes when authors do this, so I'm sorry if my updating in two days straight burdens you in anyway. Oh and warning, this chapter contains hilarity of all shapes forms and sizes! **

Mai laughed, "Of course not Monk! We can't teach you all of that in a week!"

Ayakou laughed cruelly, "Of course you'd be that stupid, you old hack!"

"Who you calling old, you hag?"

CLUNK!

Squad 7 blinked a bit in disbelief at the events unfolding in front of them and Himeko giggled, "I _like _them!"

Mai smiled, _this is nice, both of my families together. I hope it stays this way for a while._

Hiro took out his book and leaned against the windows, while the Hitachiin twins grinned and joined the ruckus, interjecting comments here and there. John and Subaru were working together, both waving their hands back and forth, trying to calm everyone down. Kamui and Naru sat off to the side looking bored and disinterested in what was happening around them. Hiro and Lin both seemed to be absorbed in what they were doing, not likely to pitch in anytime soon. Masako and Kitomi were staring at the spectacle looking amused and haughty at the same time.

Yuuki had pulled her 'Disciplinary Committee' act and was forcibly trying to break up the huge mass that everyone had created along with Yasu. Zero had to swoop in and grab her as she was pushed away, and then proceeded to scold her. Yasu stood behind him and mimicked him, which resulted in Zero yelling death threats and chasing Yasu. Kaname was left to painstakingly defend Yuuki from the fight and from Yasu when he hid behind her. Himeko came over and took Mai's hand.

"This is nice, isn't it Nee-chan?" Mai looked down and smiled.

"Yeah, it is. It really is." _It's like they were made to complement each other._

And then Aki came hauling Kana behind him, "HELLO MY DEARS!"

Everyone jumped and looked at the blonde boy who was being beat by Kana, "Aki! You just can't do that and scare everyone!"

He turned to her crying, "But how else would I get their attention? Kana is so mean to Aki!"

She batted him away, "You deserve it! And that doesn't matter!"

Mai sweat-dropped, "C-come on guys…"

They continued their tirade until Zero sighed, "Hey," They both turned towards his exasperated voice, "Either shut up and tell us what we need to know, or get out."

Yuuki rounded on him, "Zero that isn't nice! Take for example what you and Yasuhara were pulling!"

"Well at least I wasn't dozing off and nearly end up being trampled!"

Subaru and John swooped in as mediators, and managed to diffuse their fight somewhat quickly.

Mai rubbed her temples, "I have a headache…"

Aki slung his arm around her shoulder, "And I have a feeling it's about to get worse!"

Kana stormed up, "Aki! You shouldn't say that so cheerfully!"

Aki ran out of her reach and bowed, "Yes, dear Kana, you are right. I shall contemplate my intonation from now on!" Aki gripped his chin and made a show of sighing and pacing.

Kamui dropped his head in his hand, "I work with idiots."

Naru nodded, "I know the feeling."

_Aw, they're bonding! Wait idiots? _"Naru, you better not be talking about me!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm seriously gonna kill the jerk!" Monk came up from behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Not a good idea Mai!"

Naru smirked, "You really are stupid. You forgot that this jerk signs your checks, and I don't think you could kill me if you tried Mai."

"Ugh! Let go of me Monk!"

"I don't really want to see what would happen if I did Mai!"

Mai dropped her head, drooping in defeat. Monk let go of her and she walked towards Aki muttering, and the others could hear things like, "One day I'm gonna kill him," and, "Tea-addict narcissistic jerk."

When she reached Aki, she stared up at him for a second then said, "I'm going to burn it."

Aki froze, then turned towards her with horror on his face, "You wouldn't."

Mai nodded, "Oh I would."

Aki glomped onto her, "Oh Mai please don't! I'll do anything!"

She struggled to separate herself from him, gasping for air when she did, "Only when you tell us what you needed to tell us."

Aki let out a wail and dropped to his knees on the floor in a begging position, "I promise!"

"Okay, okay! I won't do it! Now get up, you're getting your suit dirty."

He jolted up, "Never! This room is spotless!" Never the less, he dusted himself off.

"Uh, what would you burn Mai?" Yasu came up and put her in a headlock; he put his fist on the top of her head and started grinding it into her scalp, "Huh? Tell me Mai!"

She squirmed and let out a yelp, "Ow Yasu! That hurts!"

He cackled then dragged her throughout the room as Aki came after them crying yelling, "Bring Mai back you heathen!"

She was vaguely aware that Kamui and Naru's patience had just about reached its limit, but at the same time, Mai realized that her head was going to start bleeding if Yasu kept this up.

As Yasu paused for one second and let out a truly terrifying laugh and she thought, _Sorry Yasu! _The kicked him in the shin with her heel.

Yasu let out a strangled gasp; "Down I go!" He whispered in her ear, "Goodbye cruel world!"

Mai shrieked as he dragged her down with him, hitting the ground rather rudely.

Aki managed to trip on their sprawled forms, kicking Yasu in the ribs and face planting against the window next to Hiro. He slid down the window noisily and Hiro sighed.

He shut his book and picked up Aki and shook him out roughly, "Now I believe, " Aki gasped in pain as Hiro "brushed" him off, "You have something to tell us."

Aki squeaked and nodded, "Yeah I do!' He winced as Hiro landed a painful swap to Aki's small shoulder. "But I could tell you it if you'd stop hitting me!"

Hiro released him roughly and Aki fixed his suit. As he started to open his mouth Mai let out a small squeal.

"Uh, can someone help us?"

Hiro heaved a sigh and grabbed Yasu and her by their collars. He yanked them up and pulled them apart, ignoring their yelps of pain and protest at his rough treatment.

Aki Stood there, mid-sentence until Mai's glare directed him to speak, "Anyway, I just wanted to tell all of you, but our new members especially, that in a week that you will be setting off to Mishurami Shrine to exorcise Inose Mishurami." He paused for a second, then beamed brightly at everyone, "So with that, we'll be putting you into teams of two!"

Kana walked forward and handed Mai a clipboard, "These are the pairings!" She said brightly then stepped to Aki's side.

Mai scanned the sheet for a second then starting reading it out, "John and Masako, Ayakou and Monk," John seemed pleased with the arrangement but the tension sparked up between Ayakou and Monk right away. Ignoring their complaints, Mai continues, "And since we have an uneven team, with men being the predominate-"

Yuuki cut in, "I thought that psychic abilities were more potent in women?"

"They are, but most of the men on SPR are prayer smiths. That's our majority there." Kitomi was examining the city through the window, looking completely detached from the conversation.

Himeko went over to her and grabbed her hand, "But Kitomi, all of our boys our psychics!"

Aki adjusted his tie, "So that's why we pair psychics with non-psychics. Very organized."

"And with that, we will be working in shifts. So Ayakou and Monk will be accompanied by Hikaru," Hikaru grinned evilly, "Masako and John will be on their own, on account of Masako's ESP." John smiled and Masako nodded lightly, "Hiro and Himeko will be teamed together," Himeko squealed in delight and jumped onto Hiro's waiting back.

Mai smiled, and then started at the next team, "Kana?"

She smiled, "Yes, I am being temporarily assigned to Squad 7 to help even out numbers." She bowed.

Mai nodded, and said slowly, "That makes sense I guess." She cleared her throat, "Anyway, Kana, you will be paired with Lin."

There was a sound of outrage, Lin had stepped forward, "That won't be happening."

Aki stepped forward, "I believe it will, last night you all signed that you will be cooperating with us on this case. With Squad 7 taking the lead, and with that, we will be assigning teams."

_That must have been after I fell asleep. _"Aki, you might not want to push it."

Aki shook his head, "I'm not budging on this Mai. The teams stay as they are on the list."

She bit her lip, _Aki is being serious for once, and he must want it done. _She nodded, "Alright, if that's what you want."

She scrolled through the rest of the list, blinking at what was left. "So Naru will be with Kamui and I will be going this one alone?"

And then all hell broke loose. Monk pounced on Aki along with Ayakou yelling something about him being crazy and an idiot. Naru and Kamui were glaring at each other terribly again. Hiro and Lin went back to ignoring everyone while Himeko laughed at the spectacle everyone was creating.

Mai quietly edged away from the group, and Yuuki threw herself into the throng with Zero and Kaname diving after her. As Zero dragged her out, Kaname scolding her, Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and became the antagonists.

"I seriously need some Tylenol…" Mai muttered as she slid down the wall watching the scene. Kitomi and Masako edged their way over, sighing as they went.

"This is rather annoying, is it always like this here?" Masako covered her mouth with her sleeve, smiling a bit.

Kitomi had a wan smile, "Yes, but we work amazingly well together it seems." Masako nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you're a good captain for them too, Mai." Masako was smiling down at her serenely.

_Masako is complimenting me; the world really has ended! First Naru shows an emotion, albeit one I've seen before, and now this! _

"Uh thanks Masako! But they are a little uncontrollable. As you can see." Mai ended the sentence with a dark look towards the swarm of outrage in front of her. "It's ridiculous, really."

"I would say so."

Mai sighed; _watching John and Subaru have panic attacks every time someone has a disagreement is pretty funny. _She let her neck loosen up and her head swung towards the east windows.

She felt the sun light up her face and she closed her eyes. It became hard to keep them open for some reason, and she felt herself falling into a deep sleep.

Naru had broken off from his glaring match with Kamui and was staring at Mai's sleeping form. As the light hit her, her soft breaths made her seem peaceful. Whether he liked to admit it or not, this case worried him. Mai had a direct connection with the spirit that resided in the shrine.

He wouldn't let Mai be alone for one second in fear that she would vanish away, just like Gene. He wouldn't let her be hurt, even if he had to use his powers.

Mentally sighing, he turned back to the annoying person that he was supposed to be paired with. Well he wouldn't stand for that. What really annoyed Naru, was that Kamui was now staring at Mai with an undisguised look of longing. The bastard.

He mentally shook himself; he had already gotten himself into a precarious position this morning. Which Mai had witnessed. If she knew that they were actually fighting over her, well, it wouldn't be a good idea for her to know.

But Kamui irritated him to no end, he had no idea why but he did. He had tried to detach himself from the situation, to analyze what had made him hate his fellow teen so quickly, but it hadn't worked. All he could feel was growing resentment as Kamui had carried Mai up the steps to her room, but it was the smug look Kamui had shot him once he came down the steps once again.

Naru had to admit, when he first put the pieces together of Mai's past he felt a bit better about what it could have been. Some of the information from her past didn't seem to match up at all. Truth be told, he hadn't had Lin do a background search on Mai until _after _the Urado case. The news of her being an orphan had shocked Naru to his core.

But the day Yasu brought the case to the office, Mai had seemed completely off. She didn't throw back his insults and she was basically docile. And that was more worrying than anything.

And then while she was telling them what she knew, there was know way that information wasn't first hand. Her shaking was proof of that. And the level of information she had on the case, no one who wasn't directly connected to it would have that knowledge.

He walked away from the annoyance at his side and stooped by Mai's side. If there was one thing Naru had wished he knew about a long time ago, it would be knowing about Ichiru when it all started. If he had known that one simple thing, he would have been able to prevent the sight that he saw yesterday at the hospital.

He hadn't been able to get Mai's face when he had walked into that room with Lin. Tear streaked, crumpled, guilt, and defeated. What was even worse is the carefully placed expression she wore for the rest of the day, which made her look so fragile and drained.

As he carefully scooped Mai off the floor Kitomi quietly whispered instructions on how to get to Mai's room in his ear. He imperceptibly nodded at Lin. Ignoring Kamui's guarded looks at him and Mai; Naru slipped out of the jungle that had once harbored a meditating, martial artist, laughing Mai. Now he was carrying her out as she moved slightly in his arms, a small frown lining her lips.

_What are you dreaming about Mai?_

When they had been told that Mai was the leader of her very own team, contrary to what the others would think, Naru was a bit proud of her. But then his worry level skyrocketed.

That video that Himeko had sowed them, smiling the whole time was a bit more than unsettling. By his count, Mai had very nearly escaped death, because of Subaru sealing her wounds, about five times. It was ridiculous really, and it didn't help him put faith in her team. What were they _doing _while she was being impaled with 12 feet long steel pipes?

Naru kicked open the door of the Memory Room, walking in side-ways as to not hit Mai's head on the door.

A sleepy mumble brought his attention downwards, "Naru…come back."

He froze, eyes glued to her puckered face. "I'm right here Mai."

She shook her head fiercely, "Don't leave me alone here!" She was panicking, squirming in his arm. Naru swiftly move to a couch and set her down.

He brushed her hair out of her face, "This girl will be the end of me." He muttered as he took Mai's face in his hands, "Mai. Mai, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me."

Naru knew that you were never supposed to wake a sleepwalker, but he didn't know if this classified as that, but he wasn't going to let Mai relive a memory that she could already remember with perfect clarity. If this was one of her dreams, Inose could probably have a very real effect on her.

"Mai, you have to wake up and look at me, okay?" He brushed the hair that fell into her eyes; _I could get used to this…get your head in the game Oliver! _

Mai gripped his wrist tightly, eyes flashing open. But they weren't the dark brown he was accustomed to. They were a wild green that came along with a crazy smile. "Hello, are you coming to visit me? Oliver Davis, is it?"

Naru forced his face to a calm mask, "I would guess you're Inose, then. And what exactly are you doing in Mai's body?"

A laugh came out; "Oh is that what she calls herself now?" Naru could practically see Inose through Mai's face, and he looked quite amused.

"Yes." He answered curtly, "Now are you going to answer my question, or are you going to get the hell out of her?"  
"Ooh hoo, touchy~!" Inose sang out, sitting up, "I don't know, I rather like being in a human body again. Especially Maiyami's, she was always so much fun. Doing her little chants whenever she got scared. She even talked to me once," He laughed, "She thought I had come to save her family. Said she'd love me forever if I saved them from the 'bad man'". Inose sighed, "Of course she _was _eight at the time."

Naru swallowed down his disgust, "And this interests me why?" He intensified his glare, "I suggest you leave her body. Now."

Inose heaved another sighed, "You are _such _a killjoy. How can Maiyami stand to be around you?" And with that he was gone, leaving Mai to collapse back against the couch with a moan.

Naru hesitated, then gripped her face again, "Mai?"

Her eyes opened again, this time they were blue. The same blue as his.

"This is weird; I was never into the twin-scest thing." Gene said, smirk playing on his face.

Naru blinked and Gene laughed, "Oh the amazing genius Noll is speechless!"

Naru shook his head, "Gene? What are you doing here?" He shook his head more violently, "Scratch that, what are you doing in Mai?"

Gene sat up, and rested his elbows on his knees. Naru recognized the gesture as one he used to do when he was alive and wanted to think.

"I became attached to Mai and became her spirit guide." Gene looked up at him, "My only link to help you when you're cases to dragging."

Naru sighed, "Gene, you shouldn't even be here, let alone Mai's spirit guide. Possessing her isn't something her spirit guide should be doing either!"

Gene lifted his hands, "Hey, you are definitely not the one to be lecturing me about the rules of being a spirit guide. You haven't kicked it yet so this is _my _ level of expertise." Gene chuckled and sat back, "And as for possessing Mai," He sighed, "Well let's just say that I have to tell you something that I can't tell her."

Naru lifted an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Hold your horses, I'm getting to it!"

"The longer you stay in her Gene, the more drained she gets."

"I _know _Noll. Jeez. Anyway! One, I know you like her."

"That is abso-"

"Don't lie to me Noll, it never ends well. And two, she likes you. That should give you some incentive, okay?"

"Gene, you are crazy."

"Maybe, but that's beside the point. Next item on the list is our other late night visitor."

"You do realize it's eight in the morning, right?"

"Irrelevant. Back on subject though, what are you planning to do about Inose. And with that, what are you going to do about the Mai-Inose situation?"

"I'm going to solve the case and get Inose away from Mai."

"You're confidence is inspiring, it truly is."

"Shut up Gene. We have a highly experienced team with an impressive resume."

He laughed, "Ha! And an amazing track record of getting Mai nearly killed! I was there, and it isn't that pleasant!"

Naru gripped the bridge of his nose; "I'm trying to show a leap of faith with these people."

Gene snorted, "I'm just saying, you have to be prepared for this one too. Inose is gonna fight tooth and nail when you guys try to take him out. Most likely he'll try to go after Mai or Ichiru."

"I already knew that Gene."

"Inose already has his creepy stalker claws in Ichiru, which _could _be a problem."

"Possibly."

Gene sighed, "Fine, idiot scientist, you figure it all out on your own. Call me when everyone comes out all right."

"Goodbye Gene."

"See ya Noll, I gotta go guide. Seeing how that's _my job_."

Naru let out a dry laugh as Mai fell backwards one last time into his awaiting arm.

He brushed her forever falling forward hair out of her eyes, "Why do you always attract the crazy ones?"

"Because that's _my _job." Mai smiled at him groggily before her head lolled onto his shoulder, and her breathing became deep and even again.

He sighed, "I know Mai." He hesitated, and then smiled into her hair, "I know." He _really _could get used to this.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Not too sure about this chapter. I feel like I rambled on too much. And one last thing! I'd like to thank Ace who wrote a review that really got me thinking about things! Ace, I will try to answer your questions and such in upcoming chapters! Anyway, enjoy!**

She groaned as she rolled over, hiding her face into her pillow. _Wait why am I in bed again?_

Mai jolted upwards, her fluffy yellow comforter falling around her waist. Her long, floor length white curtains were drawn, covering the streaming sunlight.

Pulling her legs out from under her covers, Mai realized she was still wearing her clothes from earlier. Minus her shoes, which were laying at the end of the bed.

Getting out of her bed, she walked over to her dresser and brushed out her tangled hair. _Oh, I remember now. I fell asleep in the gym. But, how'd I get here?_

She changed into some mid-thigh shorts with a dark green, long sleeve shirt.

Walking over to her windows, Mai pulled back her curtains. Her windows lined the whole wall, with one curtain covering two windows.

Covering her eyes from temporarily blindness, she turned towards her clock. _12 o'clock! Naru's gonna kill me!_

She sprinted towards the door but stopped when her hand made contact with the doorknob. _Oh, that's right. You're at the hotel Mai; you're in charge here._

She turned and placed her back to the wall, _it feels weird, not having Naru boss me around all the time. I'm not sure I like this feeling. What if I screw up and everyone gets hurt? Or-_

"If there was an award for self-doubt, you'd get it."

Yuuki had slipped in silently, and was leaning against the door.

"Don't read my mind."

"I can't really help it when you're being all depressed like this." Yuuki sat on the floor next to Mai, "Listen, you are a great leader. I think we are the only team that has never lost a team member in years. And whose fault is that? You are the reason we are still alive today."

Mai shook her head; "I'm the reason why our squad's insurance is crap."

Yuuki laughed, "Well, there is that. But that's mostly you. Getting cut up and stabbed seems to be your forte!"

Mai smiled, and they rested in an easy silence. But then she realized what she had wanted to ask Yuuki, "Hey, who brought me up here?"

Yuuki scratched her head, "I'm not sure, I think it was Kazuya. Mostly because after he and Kamui came back to the gym, he looked a little satisfied. If you know what I mean." Yuuki grinned.

"Yuuki!" Mai swatted at her and she danced away laughing.

"Come on, everyone's downstairs relaxing. And Aki said something about test results."

Mai pushed herself up, blushing a bit, "Fine, but you are absurd."

Yuuki just smiled and slipped through the door.

Mai followed behind, her shoes clanging on the metal stairs. When the ceiling opened up she saw that Yuuki was right, basically everyone was there.

Himeko was at the main console again, Mai wondered if she ever left. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing cards with Monk and Ayakou. And winning by the looks of it, though their methods were sketchy. Hiro was lounging on a couch reading. Subaru, John, Kitomi, and Masako were having an indept conversation. Zero, Kaname, Kamui, and Naru were talking too. Only Lin was recording everything they were saying.

Yuuki raced towards Hikaru and Kaoru, shouting, "You better have not looked at my cards, you shady twins!"

"Who you calling shady!"

Laughing a bit, Mai turned to the nearest console. She opened up the test results once again, and resigned herself to reading every bit of information.

She had been reading for a while when Naru leaned against her workstation.

She turned to face him, "What do you want Naru?"

He raised an eyebrow, the tossed a file on the desk.

Looking at him quickly, she opened it. It was Inose's history.

"Naru, I already know all of this."

"I know Mai, and you should know then that it would be too dangerous for you to go walking around the shrine on your own."

Mai hesitated, _come on Mai! This could be your chance to be alone with Naru! _ "I agree, what do you suggest?"

If Mai didn't know any better, she would have thought that she had seen Naru's face flash a small smile. _Be serious Mai, no way. _

But if any smile were there, it would have vanished when Kamui stood behind her, "We would be your protection."

Mai swallowed, _Eek! The tension is back! _ Blinking slightly, she said slowly, "You'd have to work in shifts, only one of you with me at a time."

Naru nodded, "Yes, we already knew that Mai."

Scowling, she replied, "Well the safest time is during the day. All of the fatal attacks either happened in the early morning, or at night."

"And that's why Shibuya should take the morning shift." Kamui had a too pleasant smile on.

"I don't think so; I would be in a better position to protect Mai when she got in trouble."

"Hey!" She was ignored.

"Really? Because last time I checked, you couldn't use your abilities, let alone protect someone."

Naru gripped the desk, and Mai was afraid that he would snap the wood, "Maybe so, but what would you be able to do if Inose attacked? Throw a lamp at him?"

Kamui's hand on her shoulder tightened to the point of pain, and Mai winced.

_Okay, I'm tired of this now. _She stood up, "Okay, this ends now. This stupid rivalry that's probably over something completely ridiculous. News flash boys, it's time to grow up and share our toys!"

Monk came up between them, pulling Mai to his side, "Something going on here?" His voice had a warning tone.

Kamui shook his head; "No, we're fine."

Mai laughed, "No it's not! I don't know why you guys hate each other, but it has to stop. Especially on this case!" She stared at them hard; she knew she was overreacting a bit. Maybe, but this as getting ridiculous. She didn't want to do this, but it was time to stop this.

"If you continue this, not only will you put yourselves in jeopardy, but you will put the whole team in trouble. It's how Inose operates. It's why we're in teams." She took a deep breath, and continued, "And if you guys are gonna fight like this…I don't want you on this case."

Keeping her head down, she walked towards the door.

Someone had caught up with her and walked with her out the door, their high heels clacking. Ayakou. "You okay, Mai?"

The Memory Room door shut behind them, "The sooner they get their act together, the better."

She basically jogged through the lobby, Ayakou struggling to keep up in her heels. "Slow down Mai! And where are you going anyway?"

"To the hospital. You don't have to come with me Ayakou, really."

"Pssch, like you could convince me otherwise."

Mai pushed the doors open, breathing in the hot air. She crossed the street turning the corner, making her way towards the large building at the end of the street,

"So you're going to visit Ichiru then."

"Yeah, I had a weird dream, and I want to see if anything happened to him."

"What do you mean?"

"When I tried to exorcise Inose, he entered Ichiru. He tried to kill me through Ichiru and I managed to expel him. But when Inose left, he somehow managed to do something that connected Ichiru to him, and ever since then Ichiru has been in a coma. Doctors have basically tried everything to get him to wake up, but he never responds."

"Okay and something happened in your dream that makes you think that something may have happened to Ichiru?"

"Yes," Mai pushed open the hospital doors, and the nurse nodded to her.

Ayakou stopped at Ichi's door; "Do you want me to stay out here?"

Mai shook her head, "No, you can come in. You should see who I'm doing all of this for."

She looked hesitant, "Okay."

Mai opened the door, the cool air of the room a refreshing change. She sat on the chair she had just been sitting on yesterday and took Ichiru's hand. Then started.

"Ayakou, come here!"

The red-haired woman came to her side quickly, "What is it?

"His hand, it's warm."

Ayakou looked at him strangely, "And?"

Mai looked up; "It's usually cold."

Ayakou blinked, "What was you're dream Mai?"

"Um, Inose came and talked to me. He was saying something about how he was feeling charitable to me since I was bringing him…" Mai stopped in shock and horror.

"Bringing him what Mai?"

"New victims."

They sat in silence then Ayakou spoke fiercely, "That won't happen."

Mai nodded and stayed silent as she stared at Ichiru's slumbering face.

"He's such a cutie!" Ayakou laughed while patting Mai's shoulder, "He looks a lot like you."

"That's what mom always used to say. Said we could've been twins almost." Mai managed to smile a little.

"Well talk to him Mai! He might respond or something, you already said his hand was a different temperature!"

Mai swallowed, "I'm not sure if I can."

"Mai Taniyama, if you do not talk to your brother this instant-"

"Okay, okay!" She cleared her throat, "Hey Ichi, how are you doing today? I'm good, I guess. I miss you. Do you remember when we used to go biking down the road after our lessons? And mom would always worry and say we were going to go off the road or something?"

Mai smiled down at her lap, tears threatening to leak out again.

"Uhhh huuhhh."

Her head snapped up, and Ichi's hand squeezed hers slightly.

Ayakou let out a victorious laugh; "It's a miracle!"

Mai put her knee on the bed, brushing Ichi's hair away from his drowsy eyes, "Ichiru? Ichi, I swear to god if you're messing with me-"

A drowsy reply, "How can I be messing with you if I just woke up?"

She tackled him in a hug, "Ichi!"

"Oww Mai! That hurts!"

"Deal with it!"

"Help! Child abuse!"

"Shut up, you're only 4 years younger than me!"

A laugh behind them made Mai turn, "Oh yeah!"

Ichi raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Mai got off the bed beaming, "Ichi, this is Ayakou. She's one of my friends."

Ichi gave his perfect innocent smile, "Nice to meet you Ms. Ayakou."

Mai swatted at his head, "Okay Mr. Suave that's enough."

He laughed, "Okay, okay!"

Ayakou smiled wide, "I'll go get a nurse, okay?"

Mai nodded, then turned back to Ichi, "How are you feeling?"

He shook his head, "I guess it felt a bit like I was underwater." He grinned at her, "But I guess that's what all the comatose patients say."

"Actually Ichiru, you're right." A blonde male doctor walked into the room smiling, "Welcome back to the world Mr. Mishurami."

"Thanks." Ichi gave a large smile.

Mai smiled at him again and ruffled his hair.

Ayakou walked back into the room, "I called everyone, and they'll be here soon."

Mai blinked, and then nodded, "Thanks."

Ichi looked at her, "Everyone?"

"My other friends!" She gripped his hand again.

The doctor nodded, "Ms. Mishurami?"

"Call me Mai, please."

"Alright. So Mai you are the next of kin, correct?"

Mai nodded, "Yes, I'm his older sister."

"I am aware of your family's situation, so I'll skip over everything there." He paused and wrote something on his clipboard, "I am Dr. Mannix, your doctor. Based on recent tests, your brother should still be asleep, but we'll take what we can get." He flipped a sheet, "We'll take some short tests, run an evaluation and then you can go home." He smiled a white smile, "That alright?"

Mai blinked, then recovered, "Oh yeah, that's fine! I have a place for him at home."

Dr. Mannix nodded and left, and Ayakou hooted, "Isn't he a looker!"

Ichi groaned, "I don't want to hear this!"

Mai laughed, "Okay discussion about your doctor is over!"

"For now!" Kitomi, Kana, Yuuki, and Masako walked in arm in arm. "But that doesn't mean we won't be talking about him later!"

Ayakou cackled and joined them, "Girls' night!"

Mai laughed, "Well I'm focusing on getting Ichi settled tonight."

"Come on Mai, let Ichiru hang with the guys tonight!" Hikaru pounced on her the moment he got into the room, along with Kaoru.

She laughed, "Among any guys I'd want him to hang out with, and you wouldn't be on the list." She smiled up at them as the twins kissed her on the cheek, as was their custom, "Not with shady twins like you."

"That stings Mai!"

"I think you just broke my heart!"

"Yeah, if he should hang with anyone, it should be me!" Monk sauntered through the doors, everyone else following in suit.

Mai laughed, "Of course Monk!" She squeezed Ichi's hand, "Ichi, these are the rest of my friends." She introduced everyone to him, Ichi being the perfect gentlemen. "And last but not least, at least when they act right, are Kamui and Naru."

They both sighed, and Ichiru laughed, "I take it they don't like each other very much, do they?" He whispered to her

Mai shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur, Mai thought she had carpel tunnel from signing so many things. Finally, at six in the evening she was able to walk Ichiru out of the hospital, arm over his small shoulder.

Monk came up from behind them, and picked Ichi up and threw him up on his back, giving him a piggyback ride. The two had grown close while Mai complained over the insurmountable amount of paperwork on her lap.

Hikaru and Kaoru played with him, while Subaru and John told him stories of their adventures keeping Ichi's avid attention. Hiro watched over him as Ichi and Himeko had odd conversations that only they seemed to understand. Aki had squeezed Ichi for a full two minutes until Kana smacked Aki over the head. The girls talked about getting him new clothes and decorating his soon to be room, and arguing about where he would live.

Kamui read the paper work over her shoulder and told her which lines she had to sign, while Naru organized the ones she had signed, with Lin helping.

Now, as they all walked out together with Ichi beaming down at her and everyone surrounding her she couldn't help but laugh and hug Naru who was to her side, "Thank you" she whispered and she darted away, heart racing. She hugged Subaru around the waist to cover up her daring move and her blush.

Subaru put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed, smiling down at her brightly. They all walked out like that, smiling.

___A week can go by fast when you're running around with your little brother. _She was in the gym, again. For the third time that day. Zero's hand nearly missed her face as she ducked to the side, and jolted forward in a tuck and roll.

She swiped her leg back, trying to trip him up. Zero planted his foot on her ankle, making her hiss out in pain.

He grabbed her calf, sliding her forward. Mai kicked his hand and placed her hands backwards and kicked off the floor. She jabbed her hand towards his neck and he grabbed her hand, twisting while she tired to release.

The door opened, and Naru came in. Mai's eyes flicked towards him momentarily, and then she was down on the floor gripping her wrist in pain.

Zero was kneeling beside her and Naru joined him momentarily.

Zero sighed, "You lost focus."

She groaned and got up, "Yes I did."

Naru placed his hand on her side and helped her up, "Aki wanted to tell you that we're leaving tonight." He sighed as he held her wrist gingerly, "But by the look of this, you might not."

Zero waved goodbye and vanished out the door, "I think I'll be fine Naru."

Smirking slightly, he tugged her towards the door, "Are you really going to say that when you wince every time I move it?"

She stuck out her tongue in response, and he sighed, "Thank you for the maturity Mai."

"No problem."

They walked in a relatively easy silence, Naru supporting her wrist and his other hand on her waist. Realizing this for the first time, Mai went extremely red. _Oh my god! Is Naru doing what I think he is? _

"Mai, you're blushing."

"I know that Naru!"

A smirk appeared on his face, "Just making sure you did."

She huffed and stuck her head up, walking ahead of him.

He caught up easily, "Mai, you'll hurt your wrist if you go too fast."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Naru, thank you very much!"

"Oh really? Then how did you get yourself hurt in the first place?"

She threw a glare at him and studiously ignored him.

Naru sighed and placed his hands back on her waist and wrist, "I know you can Mai, and that's what worries me."

She hesitated, and then leaned her head on his shoulder. Naru stiffened for a minute, and then relaxed, "You really shouldn't worry about me so much Naru. It's unhealthy." She poked his forehead, "It'll give you frown lines."

Naru gave a dry chuckle, "Frown lines are the last thing that I care about Mai."

She swallowed, _courage Mai! You can do this!_ "And what would be the first thing?"

Naru opened the door to the infirmary and turned to her. His face was suddenly very close and Mai's breath caught. He leaned closer and then-

"Time will tell, Mai."

With that sentence Naru broke their proximity, and the hand that was on her waist left a burning feeling in its absence.

The in-house doctor sat her down on the bed and Naru leaned against the wall, black folder in hand. _Where did he have that? _As he flipped through it, Mai concentrated on steadying her breath. _That jerk! I can't believe he did that and now just stands there like nothing happened! _

A few minutes later and few painful wrist tugs, the doctor came to a conclusion. "You have a bad sprain, in fact, you're lucky Zero didn't dislocate it. Be more careful next time."

The doctor wrapped it up and then she was out in the hallway with Naru again.

He shut his folder and looked down at her, "Even the doctor thinks you need to be more careful." He brushed a bit of hair away from her face, "That probably means you need to stop sparring with your teammates every two hours."

Mai looked at him for a minute, and then smiled a bit, "I guess."

Naru hardened his gaze, "It's not an option Mai, you _have _to stop this. One, because you're injured, and the other reason is because it isn't healthy." He stared at her for a second then continued, "Maybe you should stay behind with Ichiru while we go and take care of Inose."

Mai stared at him in disbelief, "Excuse me?" Mai took a step away from him, "I don't think you understand Naru, I _have _to go on this case."

"You have your brother back, isn't that enough? Walk away while you can Mai."

She gave a hard laugh; "There is no walking away Naru! Sure, he gave me my brother back, but he can take him away just like that!" She took another step away, "I don't know what it's like with your family Naru, but he _murdered _mine. I can't let him get away with this regardless of what you think or want. This is my case and I'm not backing out, no matter what. I will correct the mistake I made two years ago and I will take Inose out."

Naru was glaring back at her now, "Don't be an idiot Mai, Inose will take you out the first chance he gets. It'll save the team effort, time, and energy from having to save you because you got too close to the case."

"Well I'm so sorry that you wasted your time saving me when you could have been doing more important things instead. I'll make sure you won't have to waste your time by having to do it again. It's obviously below you to do such a demeaning task." Mai took a step closer to him, malice dripping from every word.

"Thank you. But do try to not be an oblivious idiot and fall down the steps this case, all right? I know it's hard to do, but reign in your stupidity for once, okay?"

_Smack._

Mai stared at Naru's reddening cheek for a moment, and then lowered her hand, ignoring the flaring pain in her wrist. She turned on her heel and walked down the hallway and into the Memory Room.

Yuuki ran up to her, eyes wide, "Mai-"

Mai held up her hand, "Not now Yuuki." She calmly walked up the steps to the top and entered her large room. She shut the door and locked it.

Walking over to the windows, she threw them open, letting the warm afternoon air waft into the room. She looked out to the city choking down breaths of polluted air.

A gentle knock on the door and Ichi's voice startled her, "Mai? Can I come in?"

_It's amazing how a good situation can spoil so fast. _She took a moment to compose herself then went and opened the door.

Ichi slid in deftly, grabbing her hand as he went. He dragged her over to the bed and sat down, "Who do I have to kill?"

Mai choked out a laugh, "While that's really sweet, I doubt you could kill him."

Ichi clenched his fists; "It was that Shibuya guy, wasn't it? I knew there was a reason Kamui didn't like him!"

Mai put her arm around him and tugged Ichi to her side, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah Mai, I know. You only tell me 20 times a day."

She laughed dryly and he continued on, "That's why I'm going on the case with you."

"Uh, no you aren't."

"Yeah I am! I know some warding techniques and Monk is teaching me more along with everyone else!"

She gripped his shoulders, "Ichiru listen to me, I cannot, no, I will not lose you to Inose again. And if you come with us, which you will not, there is an extremely high risk of him coming after you again."

He shook his head fiercely, "No Mai, I think he's coming after you! It's the only reason he let me go, he wants a shot at you!"

Mai hugged him, "I'm sorry but I can't let you come with us, you wouldn't have a partner even if you came."

"I'd switch off with someone, Kitomi already offered to be my partner, and she's a priestess!" He sighed and continued, "Mai, they were my family too."

That did it, "Ichi…you have to promise me that you'll stay with Kitomi, Ayakou, Kana, or me at all times. Alright?"

He smiled and nodded, "But what about Masako?"

"Masako is a medium, and that isn't enough protection for you." Mai gripped his shoulders again, "Promise me you'll stay safe."

"Okay _mom." _

She ruffled his hair right as a crash came from downstairs. Yuuki threw open her door, "Mai! Come quickly!"  
They ran down the stairs to find Kamui standing in front of the stairs, Subaru restraining him and Lin gripping Naru's arm, warning plain on his face.

The source of the crash was one of the monitors hitting the ground; and there it lay near Kamui's feet cracked.

Mai took a deep breath, holding in her anger and slowly descended the steps towards them. Everyone else was on the sideline, waiting to intervene if necessary.

She tried to control her voice, but it still came out cold as ice, "What are you two doing?"

Both of their heads whipped towards her at the raw anger in her voice. Subaru turned to her; "It's just a little misunderstanding."

She nodded her head, her next words coming out sarcastic, "Oh, just a misunderstanding? There's been a lot of those going around lately." She turned to Kamui, "Why are you blocking the staircase Kamui?"

"So unsavory people can't get up the stairway." He stiffly grounded out, not tearing his eyes from Naru.

"And said unsavory people couldn't possibly be Naru, could it? Because, I remember last night you promised me that in exchange for you two being my team that you wouldn't pull things like this."

They both tried to say something, but she cut them off, "In fact, I remember Aki even agreeing that if you two couldn't control your apparently unbridled rage for each other, that I was allowed to take you off the investigation." She laughed, "And I'm getting very close to doing that! I will repeat this one last time: if you cannot control yourselves, you will _not _be leaving this hotel with us tonight. And since Ichiru is now accompanying us, I _will _cut you from the investigation team without hesitation if I have one ounce of doubt about you coming on this investigation."

She stared at them hard; "We leave in two hours. You are to take a half-hour to yourselves to figure out if you can control yourselves long enough to finish this case. I won't tolerate this behavior since there is the very real possibility of one of us getting seriously hurt or killed."

Hikaru and Kaoru came and stood in between the two with their arms spread, they spoke in unison, "C'mon guys, don't do this."

Ichi stood wide eyed, staring at the two of them, gripping Mai's hand. She leaned over and kissed him on the top of his head, "Ichi, go back up to my room, okay?"

He looked like he wanted to protest, but Mai pushed him up the stairs, "Mai!"

"You need to go pack, Ichi." She gave him a warning look.

He sighed, then made his way up the stairs, "Fine, but you need to finish packing too."

She shooed him up the stairs and turned back to the others. "I suggest we all finish getting ready and let these two screw their heads on right."

Yuuki nodded, "Yeah, come on Zero, I need to pick up Artemis from Aki!"

Yuuki vaulted off the stairs, landing next to Zero. She herded him out with Kaname following, but not before throwing a warning look at Kamui.

Subaru tugged Kamui away and out the door, and Mai had her suspicions that he had to use his PK to help him.

Hikaru and Kaoru moved out of the way and jogged up the stairs, passing beside her, their room door shutting a couple seconds later.

Everyone else dispersed rather quickly after that, leaving Lin to release Naru's arm and glare at him, "Self-control Naru, it means something."

Mai walked down the stairs, towards Kitomi and Ayakou, "Kitomi! Are you willing to be Ichi's partner during the case? We'll figure out a schedule while we're on the road."

She nodded an affirmative along with Ayakou, "We will be back, we're going to visit the shrine in courtyard to prepare." Kitomi floated out along with Ayakou.

Monk, John, and Masako went back over to one of the couches and started talking quietly.

Lin went back to his laptop, typing furiously. Kana smiled at Mai quickly then ran out the door.

Himeko had tears in her eyes and Hiro desperately tried to console her. Ignoring Naru completely she knelt down at the console, "Hey Hime."

Himeko sniffled, "Is Nee-chan alright? I don't want you to be sad."

Mai hugged her; "I'm fine, have you finished packing?" She nodded and Mai wiped the tears off of her cheek, "Listen, it's going to be a long night, so how about you get some sleep before we leave, okay?"

Himeko nodded, and Hiro grabbed her hand and walked her up to her room, and shut her door silently.

Mai took a deep breath and turned around, only to come face to face with Naru.

She sighed, "I really don't want to talk right now Naru."

"Then don't." He grabbed her wrist and tugged her through the back doors.

"Naru!" She tripped but he kept going, pulling her up and tugging her along.

He walked briskly down the hallway until he got to the glass door the opened up to the terrace. When they got out he finally released her good wrist from his grip and walked a bit away from her.

Mai shakily sat down on one of the benches lining the wall, "Why did you bring me out here Naru?" She sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry for slapping you but-"

"That's not it Mai."

Naru gripped the banister tightly and she stood up and walked over to him, eyes shining, "Then what is it about Naru? Because I can't think of anything that constitutes getting into a fight with my best friend and dragging me out here."

_Best friend? _"Then you're really are as unobservant as I thought you were."

"Oh, so _that's _why you brought me out here. To insult me more." She threw a glare that seriously unnerved him. _I had no idea she could glare like that. _"Just tell me what you want Naru, I've got to get back to Ichiru."

_Good going Oliver, make her even angrier at you. _He sighed, "Listen Mai, I'm sorry."

It was hard to not laugh at the instant shock that appeared on her face, "E-eh?"

He _did _let out a small chuckle, "Yes Mai, I'm apologizing." He looked back out at the city. "I shouldn't have asked you to step away from the case, and I shouldn't have insulted you like I did."

She looked away from him; hair falling in her face again and his hand itched to brush it away. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, I overreacted and you didn't deserve that."

"I did though, and I deserved to be slapped." This time he did brush her hair back, and smiled when her breath caught, "But I won't apologize for fighting with your 'best friend'."

She scowled and he smirked, "I can't help it, he annoys me beyond words."

She poked him in the chest, "That's because he's like you! And you can barely get along with others, let alone yourself."

"He's nothing like me Mai." He scoffed at the mere thought.

She grinned up at him; "You're impossible Naru! You are totally and completely impossible!"

"I believe that would be _you _Mai." He looked down at her wrapped wrist, and gripped it lightly, "How does it feel?"

She laughed guiltily, "Well, it started hurting after I slapped you with it."

He glared at her as he sat down on the bench with her, gently examining her wrist; "Did you feel anything when you did it?" _Hello double-sided question. _

She swallowed, obviously receiving his meaning, "You mean beside the side of your face?" She looked at his sour face and continued on, "Maybe a small strain."

He turned her wrist slightly and she hissed in pain, "Naru!"

"Calm down Mai, this will only take a second." He turned it in the opposite direction and felt a small _click._ Mai relaxed.

"How'd you do that?"

"I have a wide span of knowledge Mai."

She sighed, then started to get up but he kept his grip on her hand, "Where are you going?"

"I have to finish packing!"

Naru got up with her, "I should finish getting my files ready, too."

Mai smiled and said, "I've decided to keep you on the investigation, so you're lucky."

He smirked, "You never actually considered cutting me from the team." He put his arm around her shoulder, bringing her close. He pressed his lips to her forehead, placing a small kiss there. "I'll see you later Mai." And he walked down the hall away from her.

"N-Naru you _jerk_!"

He grinned, walking down the hall. _I think I'm winning, Kamui. _

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Anyway, I'm in the market for a beta, so if you're interested or know anyone who would be interested, pm me! Review please~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****Do you know how guilty I feel? Yes, I have been gone for a ridiculous long amount of time, and some of you have even messaged me about it! Gah! You see here, I was denied access to my router; hence the internet was consequently gone from my computer. So I apologize, and I will be updating like a maniac from here on out!**

**Enjoy!**

"How many clothes did you pack?" Monk groaned as he hefted Ayakou's suitcase into the van. He clutched his back, "Kamui, could you give me a hand here?"

"It depends," Kamui threw Kitomi's suitcase in, "Whether you want a psychic or physical one."

"Well I was kind of rooting for the psychic one…"

Ayakou walked past, "Lift with your knees your coot!"

"Keep walking old hag!"

She scoffed and slipped into the van and Mai laughed, hefting her own bag into the back, "Nothing like making our escape in the midnight hours! It gives Monk and Ayakou that edge that makes them oh so charming."

Kamui adjusted a suitcase that threatened to fall, "Yeah, well, escaping during the midnight hours deprives me of sleep."

Yuuki walked up still bright eyed, "Better than leaving in the morning if you ask me!"

Yasu walked up blearily, "That's because you're nocturnal."

Yuuki stuck out her tongue as she and Yasu piled into the van.

Kamui looked at Mai, eyebrows raised, "That's a match made in heaven."

She laughed, "Pssch, like Zero or Kaname would let _that _happen."

They shut the door and Kamui looked down on her, "You ready for this?"

She nodded fiercely, "More than ever!"

"Then lets get going." Naru walked past her, grabbing her wrist, tugging her to his and Lin's car where SPR would be riding.

"O-ok," She called back to Kamui, "Get everyone settled and then follow us!"

He nodded as he got into the Squad 7 car and Kaname started the car up.

Mai slid open the door and plopped in between Monk and Yasu and Naru slid into shotgun. Lin put the van into gear and started down the road.

"This is gonna be a pretty intense case, huh Mai?" Yasu commented, looking through her files again.

"Yeah, we're really gonna have to watch ourselves on this one." Monk ruffled her hair, "I'm not sure if my exorcism will be of any help here."

Mai shrugged, "It'll be more help than mine, Inose grew up around my family's practices. Plus he already knows most of my tricks, since I've used them on him repeatedly."

"So will Kitomi and my exorcisms work?" Ayakou leaned forward, worried look on her face.

"Probably, your exorcisms are quite different from mine. And Kitomi's are similar, but pretty different too. I think you guys will be okay, but I'll have to do exorcisms rarely. A last resort really, we shouldn't have to worry about that though."

"What I'm worried about is my lack of sleep!" Yasu stretched and yawned, "Leaving at one in the morning! Really!"

Mai laughed and soon she had fallen asleep on Monk's shoulder.

_Mai was walking on the porch hallway, looking out at the pond when Ichiru walked down the stair, rubbing his eyes adorably. _

_ He looked up sleepily at her, "'Morning Mai."_

_ She smiled and knelt down in front of him, "Good morning Ichi, how'd you sleep?"_

_ "M'kay, I had another weird dream. This one had Otou-san in it."_

_ "Dad? Really…what'd he say to you?"_

_ "That he loves us and to be careful." Ichiru was slowly waking up, "I think I'm going to go eat breakfast now."_

_ Mai stood up and let him pass by her. As she straightened out her priestess's garments, the red going nicely with the sakura blossoms that were swirling through the air._

_ Mai continued on to the purifying pools, stripping down to her plain white kimono. Collecting a pale of water she poured it over her body, letting the cold water sharpen her senses. Wet hair sticking to her face, Mai filled the wooden bucket again. As she poured it over her body again, she realized that the water was warm now. Opening her eyes, Mai realized that the water had turned to blood and was running down her face._

_ She let out a scream as Inose's laughing face appeared in front of her, "Welcome home, my little Maiyami-chan."_

__Mai was now wide-awake and gasping. She turned and realized she was the only other one awake other than Lin.Her eyes slipped to the sleeping Naru, a look of apparent peace on his face. Smiling slightly, she turned to Lin.

"Are you managing with directions, Lin?"

"Yes, it was a little complicated at first but I'm managing now." Lin's eyes flicked to her in the mirror; "Did you sleep well?"

"Remotely, I had a dream. Well, a memory sort of."

He shot a questioning look her way and she sighed, "Well, it started a memory but then changed to Inose welcoming me back home."

"I see."

"It's nothing really, it happens sometimes. Inose just drops into my dreams and has his version of fun."

Lin remained silent and Mai started to dose off again, as her head fell against Monk's shoulder again she thought blearily, _Naru looks so _nice _when he's asleep. _

"Follow the cherry blossoms huh?" It was cooler at the shrine than at the city and the sakura blossoms were in full bloom, reminding Mai of her dream. Ayakou started talking again, "You are so lucky to have grown up at such a beautiful shrine Mai!"

Mai smiled quickly at her, "Yeah, it was nice. Until you know, people started being killed here." At Ayakou's stricken look she laughed, "Don't worry about it Ayakou, I can joke about this, trust me."

She was met with a dubious look and Ichi ran up, grabbing Mai's hand instantly, "There's only really two places that are hard to think about going in and that's the prayer room and Mom's room."

"For obvious reasons-" Mai was cut off by a terrified yell, and a guard came running out the gate.

"There's a body! A body! It's tied to the gate post!" The guard tripped and gripped Monk's shoulders, "It's him! He's back!"  
Mai dropped the bag that was in her hands and ran towards the gate, ignoring the yells that followed her. She saw Kamui in her peripherals behind her, keeping up.

She slid around the corner of the house, skidding to a stop at the sight in front of her. Hanging on the post was her dead grandmother.

Mai took one look at her decayed, flayed skin and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach into the nearest bush. Kamui held her hair back and helped her stand straight again.

Gasping, she explained, "That's my grandmother, I've only seen her in pictures that my mother showed me, but that is definitely her"

The sound of pounding feet made her turn around to see everyone else catching up with them. Thankfully, they had stayed in their teams.

"What the hell Mai? You can't run off like that!"

"Do you understand that I'm wearing high heels Mai? They are _extremely _hard to run in!"

"You can't be so freaking reckless!"

This continued on, until they had realized that there was a body in front of them.

"Everyone, meet Mayuri Mishurami. My grandmother." She took one look at Naru, "Who was cremated."

His eyes flicked to her, and then back to Mayuri's body, "It seems that Inose is playing a game with us."

"Maybe, but can we go back? I feel a little sick." Ichiru was indeed looking a bit green at the sight. Mai gripped his hand and pulled him away from the building and back to the vans.

Yasu was there waiting with a few of the others, ready to distribute their com links and contact cameras, "These will be streaming live feed at all times, so we don't have to use as many cameras. And the com links will be our method of communication."

Mai and the rest of Squad 7 showed the rest how to put in their contacts and Mai slipped her com onto her ear.

"Okay everyone, listen up! This is the list of our main and relief teams. For the people on the main team: Ayakou and Hikaru, Masako and John, Hiro and Himeko, Kana and Lin, Kitomi and Subaru, myself and Naru, and Yuuki and Zero." Mai flipped through the rest of her papers as the others came to terms with their partners, "Relief teams, you will be covering for a main team when someone or a team needs to come in from the field. Relief teams are this: Monk and Kana, Kaoru and Ayakou, Kaname and Yuuki, Kamui and Mai, and Ichiru and Kitomi." Mai sighed, "Girls, we will be pulling double shifts sometimes because of the lack of feminism on our teams!" A wave of chuckles.

She continued on, "People, if you are not on an active investigation team, you will remain in base and will not leave under any circumstances. If there is a problem with one of the field teams, other teams on the field will deal with it."

Monk shook his head, "What if those who are in the base are closer to the person in trouble? I'm not going to sit by and watch someone get hurt or killed when I can help them."

Mai glanced at him briefly and finished stuffing her equipment in her bag, "It doesn't matter," she looked at everyone of them, "Each and everyone of us has been trained to protect ourselves if we get into a sticky situation." She scanned the group, "That is the reason I assembled this team, it's the reason this team _works_."

"I can't accept that, what if you or Ichiru are right outside our door and you are _dying_." Monk shook his head angrily and others nodded in agreement.

Ichi grabbed her hand and smiled. Mai zipped up her bag; "Ichi and I are prepared for that reality. But the truth of the fact is," She pulled out the gun that she had stashed in her bag and strapped it to her leg, "That Inose will go after others first. He is a sick twisted bastard who loves playing mind games, and I'm not about to fall into one of them."

John was staring at her thigh, eyes wide at the gun, "Mai, why do you have a gun?"

Yasu opened a compartment in the back of the van, revealing stacks of ammunition and several pistols, "Inose has been known to possess people and use them to kill his targets. The people he possesses turn rather dangerous, we need to be able to protect ourselves."

John balked, "Not by shooting them! If that's what is going to happen, I cannot partake in this case-"

Mai gripped his arm as he turned away, "It's not live ammunition John. It a small rubber bullet coated with a sedative. When the bullet hits the target it injects them with the sedative, it doesn't matter if it hits a clothed part of the body. The sedative will act like a parasite and grow until it can enter the body. We aren't killing people."

He hesitated and Yasu tossed her a clip. She jammed it against her thigh and opened the cartridge, revealing the dull yellow bullets that Aki and Subaru designed.

He breathed a sigh of relief and backed up while Monk stood impatiently, "Back on subject, I'm not going to stand there and do nothing."

Mai sighed, "You will, if you want to prevent more people from dying just because you're stubborn." She tossed Zero's gun to him and he caught it smoothly, "It's the way Inose operates, he lures others toward him with the threat that someone is being hurt." She and Yasu finished passing out the pistols, one to a member of the team, "And another thing, this isn't like the Urado case. There isn't safety outside, just temporary sanctuary. I can't guarantee more than a minute, if even that, to get away. If you can get away, get to base or another group. If not that, give him hell."

She pressed her files into Naru's hands looking him in the eyes, "And no matter what, do not let him get control. I don't care what he says or what he threatens, you cannot let him manipulate you."

Naru's eyes looked hard back at her and Monk's sigh brought her attention back, "So what about base?"

Yasu flipped through the list, "Ah, relief teams will be bringing the equipment in and setting up base. Then Mai and Ichiru will be showing them around and then main teams will be setting out."

Subaru gripped a monitor, "Well let's get to it then."

Mai gripped a case and called out to Naru, "Get some plans hashed out!"

Ichiru gripped her hand quickly and ran off to stick with Kitomi and Kamui stayed glued to her side, and glanced through the house, "Traditional home and traditional practices." He glanced at her with a small smile, "I bet you wore a kimono."

She laughed, and looked out at the ponds and rock garden on the other side of the hallway and into the main room, "Sometimes, but mostly I wore my priestess robes. When I wasn't wearing them I was usually in town and wore regular clothing. But that was rare."

She set the case on the small table in the center of the room. The others got to work setting up around her. When they were done she led them through the house; eventually they were at the door of the prayer room.

Ichiru gripped her hand tightly, eyes wide with fear. She swallowed the rather painful lump in her throat. She was aware of Kamui's tight grip on her shoulders and she gripped it with her other hand.

"This is the room our mother was killed in." She managed to croak it out. The room looked the exact same, and she could visualize the bloodstains that had covered most of the wall and floor.

"Let's go." Kamui murmured in her ear. He tugged her out of the room and everyone quickly followed her outside.

Naru's head came up from his clipboard when he heard them, "Are you ready to start investigating?"

She nodded, "Alright! Relief teams to the base, everyone else, let's make some rounds!"

Naru quietly moved to her side and she slid through the already open door.

As they walked down the hall Naru quietly scribbled in his black notebook, and she looked out the windows.

When they got to the window that she had gotten thrown through during her last visit, they stopped. Naru captured his chin in his hand and stared at it.

She touched it, and her breath caught as she was brought back to that day.

_She struggled to get up, she could feel the crack in her rib, and it was getting hard to breathe. The guard stumbled, Inose struggling to take full control of his body._

_ She pushed off the wall, the pain in her rib escalating. _Damn it, _she though, _it's punctured my lung. _She slowly brought her hands into the Sign of the Heavens, and the words slipped through her lips._

_ "Namu amida butsu!" The air distorted and she brought her hands to her chest, forming a seal. She continued, not ceasing until the guard convulsed, dropping to the ground._

_ The ghost of a touch slid down her arm, and his voiced whispered in her ear. "That was wonderful, dear."_

She gasped, breathing deeply. She gripped her still aching ribs, and Naru gripped her shoulder.

"Mai."

She brushed his hand off, "I'm fine, just a little shaken up." She felt his gaze on her back as she turned away. "Let's just keep moving."

She walked forward, stopping at the end of the hallway. She quietly slid open the door, revealing her old room.

"Amazing, everything's still here, "She breathed. Naru followed her silently in.

She ran her hands over every surface, not to see something, but the nostalgia was pressing on her.

She reached her desk, smiling a bit at the sutras she had once carved in.

_"That way I'll always be protected!"_

As she ran her hands over the inscriptions, she felt herself being pulled into another vision.

_Ichiru was standing in front of the purification pools, fear in his eyes. His mouth was forming silent words; it almost looked like he was saying her name._

_ And then he was falling backwards into the pools. There wasn't any water in the pools; it had turned into blood. He fell in, submerged._

She breathed in wildly, falling backwards.

Naru's arms encircled her, "Take deep breaths, it's okay."

She sat down on her bed, looking down at her hands.

He sat beside her, arm still around her shoulders "What did you see?"

"It was Ichiru, he was in the purification pools. The water was gone, replaced with blood. He fell in, and…h-he was calling for me. I didn't come, and Ichi never came up."

She looked up and Naru's eyes were guarded, "I swear, you _will not _lose your brother."

"Naru…" She hugged him tightly, "Thank you."

He pulled back, staring at her. She realized his face was getting closer.

"P-proximity!" He had a small smile on his face, and her heart beat a bit faster.

She leaned forward a bit too, and as he gripped her tightly…

"Hey!"

She jumped away from him, as Yasu's voice crackled through their coms.

"I don't want to see you two playing tonsil hockey! Don't forget you have camera's on!"

She cried out, "Ah! I'm sorry!"

Naru sighed and looked out her window.

Yasu snickered, "Jeez you two, do it on your downtime!" Mai thought she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up Yasu! Don't be a perv!"

"Mai, we have work to do." Naru walked past her, his impassive face making her freeze.

She looked over his shoulder, anxious, "R-right."

She slipped out of the room after him, walking silently by his side. _What just happened in there? Was Naru about to…kiss me? _She blushed at the thought. _Even if he was, what's with the sudden cold shoulder?_

"Ugh!"

Naru looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, "Mai?"

She turned off her com, and gripped Naru's wrist, which was were Naru's was and switched it off.

He looked amused, "What are you doing Mai?"

She squared her shoulders, "Something just happened in there, and I'm not going to let Yasu spoil it!"

He gave a small chuckle, "You're ridiculous Mai."

"I'm ignoring that comment for right now, but first things first. If I'm going to make a fool of myself, I want to know about you and Masako."

He cocked his head a bit, "Excuse me?"

She poked his chest, "You and Masako. I there anything going on between you two?"

"Hardly, Mai."

She nodded to herself, "I see." She screwed up her courage and took a deep breath.

She went up on her toes, and swiftly kissed him on the cheek. As she lowered herself back onto her toes, he gripped her arms. Naru's eyes were dangerously dark.

One of his hands moved to her back, his other moved to her face, thumb brushing her lips.

She felt her arms move automatically, and her hands gripped the front of his jacket.

When his lips finally met hers, she felt her eyes close and relax into his hold.

He gripped her tighter in his arms, intensifying the kiss in the process. Suddenly, she felt her back meet the wall. He gripped her face tightly, pulling back.

"I _will _protect you and Ichiru, no matter what." He brushed her hair back. "I promise you that."

She looked up at him, still clutching his jacket, "I believe you."

Mai yawned and stretched as she and Naru walked into base. Hikaru and Ayakou traded places with them, leaving the base.

Naru went to examine the data, his hand brushing her waist as he passed her.

Blushing, she threw herself onto the couch, "I'm so tired!"

Subaru sat on the floor in front of her with the case file; "You were only out for several hours Mai." He sounded amused.

"Yeah, but I kept having visions the whole time!"

"Is that _all _happened Mai?" Yasu grinned down at her, "I vaguely remember Subaru tactfully turning off the monitors that showed yours and Naru's cameras." He glanced down at Subaru, "What'd you see Subaru, eh?"

Subaru turned the page; "I refuse to answer that."

Mai hid her red face in the pillow, _Naru and I, what's going to happen next? I mean, we did work. But we did, uh, stop for a few breaks. _She blushed even more, pressing the pillow into her face.

When she inhaled, she was got by surprise, muscles stiffening immediately. It stilled smelt exactly like her mother. She was vaguely aware that she was shaking, and that Yuuki was rubbing her back.

Her breaths were choppy as the memories assaulted her.

_Her mother was hugging her, "I am so proud of you, and I want you to know that that will never, ever change."_

_ And then Mai was on the porch, watching the spirits that she had released float up. Her father came up from behind her, gripping her shoulder. "That was wonderful, dear."_

_ And then her father was gone, leaving only her and Ichiru to take care of their mother._

_ She was hugging Mai and Ichiru, "I love you two so much, and I will never let you go."_

Lin was gripping his arm, and that was the only thing keeping him from losing control. Yuuki was kneeling in front of the couch, gently rubbing Mai's rigid back.

Kamui ran into the room, and he gripped her arm. "C'mon Mai, you're fine."

He couldn't even push aside the tightening in his gut to be jealous; he just knelt down by her head.

Yuuki had tears in her eyes, "It's her mom, this happened before when I came here with her. Something reminded her of her mom and she just froze up. She didn't move for a while, and when she did she ran back to the car and drove like a maniac to the hospital."

Mai slowly relaxed, and then started shaking. Naru looked around; "Can you give us a minute?"

They nodded and slowly left the room, Kamui glaring at him the whole time.

He slowly turned her around, taking note of the tears streaming down her face.

She sat up, dropping her head in her hands, "I can't take it! He's going to take Ichiru, just like he took Mom, Dad, and Grandpa!"

He gripped her face, "Mai, listen to me. I will not let that happen. Under no circumstance will I let Inose have him."

She gripped him tightly, and he hid his face in her hair. _I will never let you go through what I did Mai; I will not let Ichiru die early like Gene._

_ I swear it._

** Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying it! And thank you so much to the kind reviews I've received! And very soon I shall have a new beta, my bestest friend, Smalls! So next chapter? Every horrible plot turn and grammatical error will be fixed by her and not my blind eyes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**** Gah, sorry I'm so late on the update, last weekend I was at my friends State Gymnastics Tournament, so I was gone the whole weekend. Anyway, here's the next chapter. The only thing I have to say is poor Subaru!**

The woman was sobbing. That was her first thought as she woke up. Mai rubbed her eyes as she sat up, blankets falling to her hips.

She pushed herself out of bed, her bare feet meeting the freezing floor. As she slid open her door to the main room, she saw a woman kneeling over a young boy's body. Her heart stopped, _Ichi_.

But as she grew closer, she saw the boy had spiky black hair. His emerald green eyes were staring unseeingly at the prayer room.

She reached out to the woman, "What happened? Are you alright?" Her hand passed through her, and she fell forward. Warm arms caught her and she wasn't in the room anymore.

Naru was gripping her tightly, his worried eyes boring into her.

She was breathing heavily; _I must be in a dream._

"Who was that woman Naru? And what happened to that boy?"

He just shook his head; "You need to get to Kitomi and Subaru."

"What? Why? Did something happen? Answer me Naru!" But he had vanished again.

_And then she woke up._

She was still in her clothes from the day before, and she immediately dashed out of bed and into base.

Kamui was slinging a bag onto his shoulder, "Ready to head out Mai?"

She passed him and stared at the monitors, she pressed the com button. "Yuuki! Zero! Get to the prayer room now!"

Yuuki's determined voice shot through the speakers, "Right!"

She motioned to Kamui, "Let's go!"

She tore down the hallway, gripping the handle on the door. It wouldn't open. "Back up!" Kamui cleared behind her, and she brought her leg up, kicking the door open.

"We're almost there!" Zero's voice ripped through her com.

She tore the pistol from her thigh, Kamui doing the same, and ran into the room.

Kitomi was kneeling on the ground, a barrier surrounding her. Subaru was gripping the prayer arch, the wood cracking from the pressure.

Kamui's eyes widened and he made to run towards Subaru, and Mai blocked him by sticking out her arm. "No don't! Its Inose!"

A sick chuckle ran through the room. Mai shivered as she realized it was coming from Subaru's mouth. "How perceptive of you, my dear."

Subaru gripped his sides, bending over as Inose used his mouth to speak.

She gritted her teeth, "Leave them alone."

She saw the sheer panic in Subaru's eyes as his mouth opened, "Now what would be the fun in that?"

"Oh I don't know, there are certain perks of being a decent human being."

"Mai…" Kamui had a warning tone.

She brushed him off, "You know what really disgusts me? Aside from you as a whole, it's the fact that just because your life was _so _terrible you feel this insatiable need to screw everyone else over. I saw you, that day. What was it, daddy didn't want a son so he took it out on you." She gave an angry chuckle, "No matter what, you still had people who loved you, so of course you had to wreck every other good thing in your life. You took for granted what never should be forgotten, you were loved. You had those closest to you around you your whole life, and _you gave it away._"

Subaru slowly unfolded himself, the look in his eyes unrecognizable. He took a step towards them and Kamui stiffened.

His neck cracked to the side unnaturally. "You think you understand how I feel? What I went through my whole life? _You have no idea!_"

A wave of energy rocked from Subaru's body, knocking them into the wall. She gasped in pain, falling to her knees.

Kamui had been knocked into an oil vat, and was trying to keep a torch from falling on him.

Kitomi rose from her knees, "Mai!"

She gripped her pistol and took aim. As the gun went off, she felt herself being thrown across the room towards the fire.

She gripped the prayer arch, to prevent her impending fiery death, just as Zero and Yuuki ran in. Yuuki had Artemis, her blessed staff, out. She ran towards Subaru, sweeping his feet out from under him as the toxin in the bullet was incapacitating him. She swung Artemis down onto his chest as she yelled, "Be gone!"

An orb of her PK pushed out, then entered his body. From her perch on the arch, she watched as Inose's likeness exited Subaru's body and the room.

Zero helped Kamui away from the flame, and Kitomi recited a prayer over Subaru, while he lay on the ground panting.

Ayakou and Kaoru entered the room, Kaoru placing a hand on her waist and helped her down.

Ayakou ran a hand through her hair, "What was that? It felt like nothing I've ever experienced before."

Yuuki patted Ayakou on the shoulder, "Well that, my friend, was our resident charmer, Inose!"

Mai gripped Subaru's hand and helped him up, noticing how his body was pure once again, "Thankfully, it was just a shade, or Kitomi's barrier wouldn't have stood a chance. And he could've done a lot of damage if he was in full control of Subaru."

She placed her hands on his chest, fingers forming a triangle, "Namu amida butsu…I bow to Amida Buddha." She looked into his tired eyes, "Bring peace to those in suffering, and bring power to the Kami of all Corners. To end the torture of those who are pure."

Subaru sighed as she blessed him, "Thank you, even if that was a shade, he was incredibly hard to fight off."

Kitomi shivered, "I was a bit worried my charms wouldn't work at all, because of Subaru's PK-LT."

Zero shook his head as they left the room and headed to base, "The level of malevolence was about enough to make me sick. And don't even get me started on his thoughts, this guy is seriously twisted."

Yuuki frowned and gripped his arm, "We're going to have to be quicker next time, and more careful too."

He nodded, and waved to them as they took another hallway, "We want to make another round before heading back."

She nodded slightly before turning to Kamui, "Let's get you washed up, although I'm sure some girls like the whole hot oil thing, I don't think it works for you."

He grimaced, "Well, I'm covered all over, and while that might appeal to some people's fetishes, I don't think it works for me either."

She grinned as she slid open the door, stopping as she felt a slight fluctuation. "Ichiru?"

He was sitting on the couch next to Naru, he looked up, bruises under his eyes. "It was the prayer room right? Dang."

She knelt in front of him, "Yeah, he had a shade try to take control of Subaru, but we took care of it. "

Subaru slid through the door, "I'm fine, just a little beat up. Yuuki didn't have to hit me _quite _so hard with Artemis."

Kitomi followed him, pulling her hair back, "And in the prayer room no less, talk about lack of respect."

They both sat down at the table, and flipped open one of the numerous files.

Mai looked up at Ichiru, "Ichi, what's the matter?"

He rubbed his eyes, "I don't know, I just feel…hollow."

She looked at him for a minute, then hesitantly went to grab his hands.

Naru gripped her wrists before she could, "Mai. No."

She shook him off, "It'll be fine." She gripped his once again freezing hands. Gasping as the next vision rocked her.

_She was running, only she wasn't herself. She was Ichi. She ran through the rock garden to the purification pools, ignoring those calling behind her. _I have to save my sister. _She focused, and the locks exploded. She ran into the room, only to see blood filling the pools. _Where's Mai? _She looked around wildly, only to be pushed from behind. As she fell into the pool, she tried to reach out to the mangled body she saw on the floor. And then she called out her own name._

She stood up rapidly; gripping Ichi's shoulders immediately, "How long have you been having that dream? How long have you been planning that!"

He looked away, "You can't be the only one saving everyone all the time."

"What do you mean Ichiru."

"You've spent all of these years looking for a way to save me, never concentrating on yourself, you joined the Exorcists to find a way to exorcise Inose to save me. What happens if you're the one that needs saving next!"

She sighed and sat down on the table in front of him, "The reason Ichi, is because I can protect myself, "She glanced at Naru, "Although sometimes there are situations when I can't, I do have that option available to me. You don't."

He started to protest and she held up a finger, "Let me finish. Yes, I know that your abilities are starting to show up, I'd have to be blind not to notice it. But that _does not _mean that you are proficient at defending yourself. If anything, Inose or someone else will use that against you."

He sighed, "You just don't get it Mai."

She laughed, "You forget that I was in your position once too! And then I took the incentive to train myself so I could defend not only myself, but others too." She gripped his hands, "Ichi, you don't have to throw yourself in danger to save me, you just have to stay safe yourself. And I truly mean that in a non-cheesy way."

He smiled, "Okay, _mom_."

She ruffled his hair, "Would you stop with the mom stuff?" He smirked and went over to watch Lin.

Naru opened his mouth to say something when Ayakou and Kaoru walked in. Ayakou sat next to her, "Mai, something has been bugging me. When you purified Subaru, you used a Buddhist mantra, but then switched to a Shinto technique. Where did you even learn those?"

"Ah, that. Well the mantra was what I used the last time I was here, and it drove Inose out of the guard. I've learned that it's a relatively safe way to drive out spirits, and it goes nicely with my family's teachings."

Ayakou smiled, "Well, I can say I can't wait to see more!" She jumped up and left with Kaoru.

Mai sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Naru. He looked up at her from his files momentarily, "Are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded, "C'mon, I want to show you something."

She grabbed his hand, pulling him from the couch and ignoring his exasperated sigh. She slid open the porch door, and walked down the hall to the stairs. Gesturing with her finger to be quiet, she slowly climbed the stairs to the top, revealing a room with windows lining the walls, no actual wall visible. Bookcases were set in rows, books stacked to the max on every shelf. The room was light and had a comfortable feel to it.

She smiled at him, pulling him to a certain area between shelves. There, propped against the window, was a portrait of her mother. Her chocolate brown eyes were smiling at the camera. Her long reddish brown hair was swept to one side as she hugged her and Ichi from behind. Mai knelt in front of it, brushing off the thin layer of dust.

He knelt beside her, "That's your mother?"

She nodded, still smiling. "Yes, she was beautiful. She was my and Ichi's world."

"You look a lot like her," He was looking at her oddly.

She stood up, dusting herself off. "I guess, I always thought Ichi took after her more." She sighed as he put his arm around her, and she let her head drop to his shoulder.

"Do you remember your father?" He was squeezing her shoulder and pressing his lips into her hair.

"Not a lot, I was only four when he died. But there are some vague memories." She took a breath, "What about you? Who do you have in your family?"

She felt him stiffen beside her, and she instantly regretted asking. _Just because he doesn't talk about it doesn't mean he wants to keep it a secret, he's just going through a tough time right now. _She recalled Madoka sitting in the office telling her that, a curious look on her face.

"My father is a para-psychological researcher, and my mother often assists him in his cases and studies." She felt him physically pause.

Gripping his hand, "It's fine Naru, if you don't want to tell me it's alright!" She kissed his cheek. "But there was another reason I wanted to bring you up here." She stood on her tiptoes in front of the bookcase to their right. She slid a box off from the top, stumbling from the weight. "These are the family records, I thought it could help to have them."

"Yes, those might be informative." He took the box from her, smirking when she protested. "It's too heavy for a woman."

She shouted at his back as he walked away, "You are such a sexist Naru!"

She saw his shoulders shaking with silent laughter, and let out a smile of her own when the loft started groaning. Naru stilled as the groaning increased. Then a shadow fell over the room as the largest bookcase tilted and consequently started to fall.

She ran forwards as it knocked others forward, Naru running to meet her. As he pushed her through the door, books slid through the doorway and down the stairs. Mai slipped on one, and Naru gripped her shoulders nearly lifting her down the steps. When her feet hit the ground, they took off running down the hall, until she spun around, Naru right behind her.

"Mai!" The warning in his voice was clear enough. But she still raised her hands.

The walls seemed to lean in as she started, as if trying to hear her words better. Naru had his hand on her waist, ready to yank her away. Inose's laugh rang through the hall, and she could feel Zero and Yuuki running their way.

As she swung her hand down for the finishing stroke, she heard a slight scream rip down the hall. Spinning on her heel, she gripped Naru's hand, "Time to go!"

It almost sounded like a gust of wind was following them down the hallway, and that was just what it felt like when it hit her back, lifting her feet from the ground. It felt like the room was tipping upside down, and she flew through the air towards the wall.

She was vaguely aware of the base door slamming open, Monk staring in horror as she flew back. The door slammed shut as he tried to leave and she barely heard his muffled yell.

Naru had merely been shoved into the wall next to them, and he was struggling to push himself away.

Zero and Yuuki slid around the corner, only to be shoved back into the wall.

Just as she was about to hit the wall, Ichiru stepped in front of her. His brown eyes focused on her, and she felt a tingling around her extremities.

Her breath caught, as she stopped in mid-air, still not on the ground, but no longer hurtling towards what could have been a painful death.

Ichiru's hands were shaking, and she gave out a shaky sigh, "You know you can let me down, right?"

He shook his head fiercely, "No, if I let go she'll just hurl you into the wall."

_She? _ She was suddenly aware of the pressure was still on her back, and she let out a frustrated cry, "Why does this always happen to me!"

Yuuki snapped out Artemis, and pushed off the wall. Zero sighed and dropped his head against the wall; "I still don't get how she does that."

She gave a manic laugh, "Pure force of will!" She slammed the end of Artemis to the floor and they all held their breath.

A few seconds passed and Ichiru let out a strained breath, "Yuuki? Was that supposed to do something remotely useful?"

Yuuki scratched the back of her head, "Um, it should have!"

Zero sighed, and looked down at Naru, who was halfway off the wall, "You doing okay down there, Kazuya?"

"I'm fine, how's Mai?"

Zero looked her, "She looks alright."

"Hello! I'm _right here_! I can talk for myself!"

Zero laughed, and Mai thought she saw a ghost of a smirk on Naru's face. Zero's head suddenly snapped up, "Yuuki!"

Yuuki swung Artemis up in a blocking position, just as a mangled body flew through the door next to her. _Grandma's old room. _

Yuuki grunted as she pushed away, revealing the corpse's face. It was her grandmother.

"What the…" Yuuki swung Artemis around her body, pinning Mayuri to the wall. "Monk and I watched you burn!" Suddenly Artemis went through Mayuri's body, Yuuki lurching forward at the sudden shift.

Mayuri reached forward towards Yuuki, and then a cut suddenly went through her shoulder. Blood flew from the wound, and she gasped in pain. Yuuki seemed to grip Artemis tighter instead of letting go, "Whirlwind sickles, huh?"

The doors behind Ichiru banged open, another corpse stumbling out. "Ichiru!" Mai struggled, but was barely able to move. She found she was able to barely move her feet and hands, "Duck!"

As she brought her hands up to perform the Nine Cuts, the corpse lifted its face. She froze, "Dad?" She couldn't move as his empty eyes looked up at her.

She heard a gasp of pain behind her, Yuuki had a deep gash on her leg, "Damn it Mai! Now's not the time to hold back!"

She turned back to the corpse, and her father's face shattered in her mind's eye. She clenched her fists, "Not my dad, you asshole!" She brought her hands up, "Ri. Pyo. To. Sha. Kai. Ji. Retsu. Zai. Zen!" The corpse flew back into the room. She finally dropped to the floor, feet barely brushing the ground before spinning towards Yuuki.

The Unmovable One, "Namakuza Bazara Dan Kan! Namu amida butsu…I bow to Amida Buddha!" Mayuri's corpse started shuddering as Ichi stood beside her.

Ichi glared at the corpse, "Yuuki, let go of Artemis."

"Huh?"

"Do it!'

Yuuki quickly backed away from Artemis, gasping when it stayed in Mayuri, "Ichiru, what're you doing?"

Mayuri reached to take Artemis out, but when she touched the staff it shocked her. Artemis flew out of her and into Yuuki's hands.

"Mai, now!"

"Ri. Pyo. To. Sha. Kai. Ji. Retsu. Zai. Zen!" Yuuki ran forward with Artemis as the Nine Cuts mangled her already decimated body.

"Be gone!" When the staff made contact with her body, Mayuri exploded. Ash flew through the air, and when it cleared, Zero and Naru were on the floor.

Yuuki snapped Artemis back and slipped it onto her leg again, "Well, there's no rest for the wicked!" She yanked Zero up, "Let's go!"

"Are you serious? You have some bad wounds there. We're going back to base and switching out with Kana and Lin."

"Zero! I'm fine!" Yuuki continued whining as Zero dragged her down the hall. Kitomi ran out of the base and gripped Ichiru's shoulders, completely ignoring the two.

"Ichiru! You can't leave without me!"

He gave her his most charming smile, and the air around him almost glittered, "You're right, I'm sorry Kitomi!"

She backed up blushing, "Yes, well, just try not to do it again."

Mai turned to him, eyebrows raised, "Really? _Really_?"

He shrugged, "Should we go back to base, Kitomi-chan?"

"S-sure."

Mai sighed, "I give up, he's going to be a total player…"

She felt a hand around her waist, "I could always give him lessons," Naru smirked down at her.

She threw a glare at him, "Don't make it worse, I'm sure you have a bad enough influence on him already."

She looked over at the pile of ash, "I guess we should scatter those, huh?"

"No, I want to see if he will keep bringing her body back."

She looked up at him for a moment, "Okay?"

"Come on, let's get you back to base." He kept his tight grip on her waist, quickly walking towards the already open door.

"Mai!" Himeko instantly tackled her, "You're okay!" Himeko glomped onto her leg, not showing any signs of letting go soon.

Monk ruffled her hair; "You had me worried for a little bit, good thing Ichiru moved quick enough to get there before you became a pancake!"

She scowled, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Monk."

Lin and Kana stopped in front of them, Kana bowing towards her, "I'm happy that you are well, Mai" She looked up to Lin, "Shall we go?"

He motioned to the door, and they left silently. "Wow," Mai murmured, "They work well together."

"Mai," Naru was back at his files.

"Uh huh?"

"Tea."

(PAGE BREAK!)

He kept his eyes glued to the monitor that showed Mai and Kamui walking through the gardens, her pointing out certain aspects.

"So, you and my sister, huh?"

He turned around, and there stood Ichiru, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, I saw you two before she went off with Kamui."

Naru tensed, what he saw probably wasn't appropriate for a 12 year old to see. "Did you?"

Ichiru sighed, "Listen, I don't really care what you two do, just as long as you don't ditch her for some crap reason later on." _Was that an invitation? _"And if you do," Ichiru had an evil smile on his face, "I'll personally rip you limb from limb." He turned around and went into the boy's room.

Naru blinked, _I've been intimidated by a 12 year old, nice Davis. _He turned back to the monitor, "Probably because he's Mai's brother."

The one thing that was really bugging him though, was the corpses. Mayuri Mishurami had been cremated along with Kisuke Suto, Mai's father. "So why are their bodies showing up again and again?" He had gone back to the loft to try to get the records from where he had thrown them. It had taken some time to gather all of the papers into a discernable order, but it was worth it.

Monk walked up, stretching his arms above his head, "So what do you have, Naru?"

"It seems that Inose is using the bodies of those he killed as weapons, but every person who was killed by him was cremated to try and purify their souls. It's quite perplexing."

"Well, I gotta say, it's kind of creepy. It's reminding me of the Yebesu case. I mean, they use whirlwind sickles too. Yuuki got cut up pretty bad, it took Ayakou a while to bandage her up."

His mind flashed back to the events earlier that night, Mai hanging in the air, Ichiru staring at her with extreme concentration, Yuuki gripping Artemis with determination. Maybe Mai's team wasn't as incompetent as he first thought.

"So we're growing on you? Yay!" Yuuki walked out of the adjoining bathroom, arms and legs bandaged and a towel in her hair. "Because incompetence isn't in our vocabulary!" She plopped down in the chair beside him and spun around.

_I think I see why her and Mai get along so well. _"I don't think I trust you all completely yet, but it's getting there. Allowing her to be impaled doesn't put you in high regard with me."

She pouted, "But Mai went off without us on that case! We tried to stop her, but she still managed to slip away. Kamui was _pissed_!"

_I would imagine so, _"But she has been hurt many times while in Squad 7's care."

Yuuki laughed and spun the chair around again, "Sounds like you're finding excuses!"

He sighed, "If you think so."

Yuuki was silent for a minute, "You and Masaki Haara, I've seen you two together."

"You have?"

Monk jolted up, "Oh yeah! You guys did go out with each other after a case several times! Not to mention the times we didn't hear about!"

_Not helping, Monk. _"Yes, we have gone out several times."

Yuuki glared at him, leaning forward in her seat like a wolf that was about to strike, "And you won't continue that behavior now, will you?"

Monk looked confused, "Huh? Why wouldn't he?"

He sighed, "No, I don't think I will, unless absolutely necessary." _Like to tell her that she better not use what she has on me._

Monk was grinning ear to ear, "Why wouldn't you Naru? Huh? Huh?"

Yuki grinned and joined Monk in his torment, both of them towering over him, grinning conspiratorially, "Because he and Mai-"

"Come back here you stupid twins!" Hikaru burst into the room with Kaoru, Ayakou running in behind them. "I'm seriously going to kill you two!"

They stuck their tongues out at her and Yuuki rolled her eyes, "Real mature guys!"

_Like she's one to talk._ Sighing, Naru turned back to his files. He paused when he came to Mai's.

_Maiyami Mishurami, first child to Saeko Mishurami and Kisuke Soto. _There was a photo of her as a child stuck in it. She had longer hair and a large smile as her mother and father hugged her.

"So what was that about Naru and Mai?" Ayakou was lounging on the couch.

"Oh yeah!" Yuuki jumped on top of the table; "They're together!"

"What?"

"Are you serious!"

Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other a high-five, "Oh yeah!"

Naru sighed, "If you're done, maybe we could do some work?"

Monk grinned, "Oh no, you're not getting out of this one!"

Ayakou joined them, "Yeah Naru, you're telling us about this right now!" Yuuki grinned triumphantly from behind them.

"I don't think I'm obligated to do such a thing."

"Oh yes you are! I need to know if you're gonna take care of our little girl!"

He was about to open his mouth to answer when a shriek ripped through the house.

_Mai. _

**Cliff hanger! Next chapter shall be up soon! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gah! This is so late! So very sorry! Thanks to reviewers from last chapter: Anonymous Funhause64, YunaNeko, and BloodyXan-Xan! Check out my youtube account to see some ghost hunt videos I made! Link is below.**

If you asked her what sound she heard the most in all of her time as an Exorcist, Yuuki Cross would probably tell you it was a certain captain's scream. Although Squad 7's captain was usually tough as nails in most situations, there were times when the ghosts just got too dang creepy.  
She lurched to the monitors, scanning the screens. Mai and Kamui were sprinting down the west hall, Kana and Lin were making their way through the middle of the house, and Kitomi and Subaru were coming down the east hall. The only duo she couldn't spot was…Hiro and Himeko.  
"Mai! I can't find Himeko and Hiro! I'm not feeling anything!"  
"Right! Let's go Kamui!"  
She felt Kazuya relax a bit beside her, and she turned to him, "What, you though it was Mai?"

He gripped the arms of his chair, "That scream had an uncanny resemblance to Mai's."

She smirked, and called out, "Hey Kaname, time to go!"

Kaname pushed open the door to the boy's room; his regal, handsome, face was serious as he nodded. "Let's go."

"See ya Kazuya!" She skipped out of the room, gripping Kaname's arm. When the door slid shut, she took off running, "Let's head to her mom's room!"

"Yes." He kept up with her, even when she took some odd turns.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mai and Kamui through an adjoining room

The room was at the end of the hall, and she snapped out Artemis and charged forward. _The door is sealed shut! _Himeko's voice rang through her head.

She clicked on her com, "Kamui, the door is sealed!"

The door suddenly collapsed into its self, flying into the room. She leaped in, Mai right behind her, Subaru and Kitomi just arriving.

Himeko was standing by the window with wide eyes, blood splattered all over her.

Hiro was leaning against the wall, gripping his shoulder. Two girls were standing in the middle of the room. She took a better look at them, and saw they were corpses too.

"This guy seriously needs to get over his corpse fetish."

"Focus on the important things Yuuki, like the fact that Hiro is spilling out rivers of blood." Kitomi's voice was tight with anxiety.

One of the girls looked over at her, and Yuuki tightened her grip on Artemis. "Move!" She leaped out of the way just as she felt a whirlwind sickle fly past her head.

Subaru had managed to get to where Hiro was, and was gripping his shoulder to try and stop the blood flow.

Mai had rolled over to Himeko, who had tears running relentlessly down her face, making tracks through the areas where blood had splattered over her.

That left her, Kamui, Kitomi, and Kaname to face off with the two, well for lack of a better term, zombies.

Yuuki vaguely heard Kitomi start one of her many prayers as a bookcase in the back of the room suddenly lifted off the ground. If you looked at Kamui, you wouldn't suspect that he was about to ram the bookcase into the corpses, but that was what he did, just as they struck.

She hadn't been aware that Kaname was standing in front of her until he was already there, taking the blow that was meant for her. She could only watch as the blood sprayed from the gash in his chest, his usually spotless white uniform marred with scarlet.

She managed to locate his face, his brown eyes were closed, the lines around his mouth tight as she tried to catch him as he fell, struggling under his weight.

A scream was ripping through the room, terrified and anguished. Himeko was on the ground, staring at them with wide eyes. She desperately pressed her hands to his chest, only succeeding in coating her hands thoroughly in his blood.

She wasn't quite sure what happened after that, she knew that someone was tugging on her shoulder, pulling her away. Subaru swooped in, taking her place; a look of concentration on his face.

The person dragged her out to the hallway, and she slid down the hall, shaking.

"Yuuki…you….listen….not….alright…" She could only understand parts of what they were saying; she couldn't even put them in an intelligible order.

Something warm was spilling down her face, and she reached up to touch it. A tear slid down her hand, and she was sure she had smeared blood onto her face.

The person pulled her up, bridal style, and carried her down the hall. She heard running footsteps behind them, and then Mai's voice, "No!"

(PAGE BREAK)

Everyone was silent in the base; Mai had brought them all in. Kana had just walked out of the bathroom a little while ago with a now blood free Himeko. Kaname and Hiro were set up in the adjoining room, a private doctor working over their still forms.  
He watched them all warily, especially Zero, waiting for an angry outburst. He wasn't disappointed.  
Zero stood up, and Mai snapped her head up, "Sit down Zero."  
He curled his hands, "That bastard got Yuuki, and Kaname and Zero are practically bleeding to death in the other room, I am _not _just going to sit here."  
She glared at him, "Do you really think that all of us don't want to search this place top to bottom to find her? We do. But you _cannot_ just go off on your own and expect to find her, more than likely you'll just get yourself killed."  
Hikaru stood up with him, "Haven't you done the exact same?" He slowly sat down at the withering glare Mai gave him. He watched, mildly concerned, as she turned her attention back on Zero.  
They glared at each other for a minute, "That's a risk I'm willing to take."  
He sighed, time to intervene. "Zero, just stop and let us get a game plan."  
Zero glared at him, "Shut up Kamui, would you really sit here and do nothing if it was someone you loved? If it was _Mai _that he took?"  
There was an intake of breath, _not the best way to out how I feel about her; but make with what you got, right?_  
He sighed,"I'd probably be as pissed as you, but I would _wait _and figure out a plan that would save her and not get anyone killed in the process." That was a lie and they both knew it, he probably wouldn't have stayed as long as Zero had. "Just calm down. Let us wrap our heads around this and get a plan."  
He conceded, roughly sitting back on the couch.  
Everyone was silent for a moment, but then Ichiru gasped, "The purification pools, she'll be there."  
Mai looked at him for a minute, "You might be right, but I need to make sure." She turned to Masako, "I'll need you and Lin's help to get into a deep enough trance to astral project. Can you do that?"  
Masako and Lin nodded, but Kamui shook his head, "No, you don't know what might happen if you leave your body and spirit vulnerable to him."  
She glared, "I have to. He may have a trap waiting for us there. I'm not about to walk in blind."  
"Walking in blind is better than having you possessed, let someone else do it."  
"Have you forgotten that the only other person here who can astral project is currently fighting for his life in the next room?"  
He shook his head, "You're not doing it."  
Her glare intensified, "We don't have a choice."  
"Yes we do! You're just choosing not to see it!"  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Monk slammed his hands on the table and stood up, "Listen, Masako can stay with Mai while she projects." He waved Kamui off as he tried to protest, "I'm not saying I like it, "He sent a glare at Mai, "But she _is _the only one who can do it."  
Kamui sighed, _I really don't like this. _He turned to see Shibuya giving him a calculated stare. _And I really don't like him. _If Kamui thought about it, he knew something was going on between Shibuya and Mai, but instead of facing the reality of the situation he chose to carefully ignore it.  
"Fine, what's the plan?"  
Masako stood up and dusted off her kimono, "Mai and I need to prepare."  
Mai stood up with her, brushing her hair back, "The rest of you might want to get ready too."

(PAGE BREAK)

She didn't realize he was in the room until his arms were around her waist and his face buried in her hair.  
She froze for a minute, than gripped his hands with her own and let her head fall back onto his chest, "Naru," it came out as a quiet sigh.  
He tightened his grip, "Mai, you need to be careful. I _need _you to be careful."  
She sucked in a breath and turned in his arms, "I will, I promise."  
Just as he was leaning in to gently kiss her, Monk slid open the door. There was an awkward pause, and heat rose to her cheeks. Naru didn't release her, just stared evenly at Monk.  
"What is it?"  
Monk blinked then gave Mai an accusing glance, "Masako has finished setting up, if you're done," He cleared his throat, "_preparing_, we're ready."  
She was sure her face was beet red when she pushed away from Naru, "Uh, yeah! I'll be right there!" The short walk back to base was stifling, Monk kept throwing suspicious and accusing looks at them. It also didn't help that Naru refused to remove his arm from her waist. She kept her red face to the floor, praying that Monk wouldn't say something that would lead to an extremely awkward conversation.  
Everyone looked up when they entered the room, and Mai resolutely walked to the table where Masako and Lin were seated. Subaru turned off the lights, leaving only the candle light and the dull light of the sunset.  
"Start relaxing your body, bit by bit. Start with your feet and hands, and work from there." Lin was staring at her intently.  
Masako joined in, "Once you're finished with that, think about Yuuki, just Yuuki. Think about your memories with her, and then think about finding her. Inose may try to block you, so it will be a fight."  
"I will be putting up a protective barrier around you and restraining you, so if Inose tries to control your body no harm can come to you."  
She nodded, "Right." Closing her eyes, she concentrated, feeling her body fall limp and soft hands lay her down. She allowed her mind to flood with memories of Yuuki, finally focusing on the profound sense of sickening worry growing on her stomach.  
She wasn't completely ready for it when she opened her eyes to the purification pools. Yuuki was lying on the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding her. Holding back a cry, she silently ran towards her.  
She slid to her knees at her side and tried to shake her gently, "Yuuki? Come on Yuuki, wake up!"  
She heard her release a shaky breath, "Mai?" Her voice was scratchy and sluggish. She slowly rolled to her back. Mai could see that the stitches Ayakou had put in had come undone; the source of the blood. Her uniform was completely soaked with it, and her hair, laying in the pool of blood, was knotted and wet.  
"Yuuki, can you get up? Can you move at all?"  
She struggled to get to her knees, face going white when more of the warm, red stuff rushed through the wound. She gave Mai a weak grin, "Whoever said we were synonymous?"  
She gave her a shaky grin as a dark shadow appeared in the corner of the room, trying to distract her. "You can do it Yuuki, come on."  
She pushed herself to her knees, slowly limping towards the door, jiggling the handle when she got there. "It's locked." To give her credit, she didn't have panic in her voice, but her face had gone even whiter.  
"Its fine Yuuki, you're fine. Just let me go get the others, and then we'll get you out of here." She tried to keep her voice soothing and calm, but the shadow was moving closer.  
Sheer panic appeared on her face, "No! Please don't go!" She cried out, jostling her shoulder and gripping it tightly.  
Mai was torn, stay with Yuuki and comfort her? Or go get help? She watched the shadow edge closer. "I'll be right back, I swear."  
"Mai!"  
She sat up gasping, "The purification pools; go now!" Zero was up and out the door within the second, Hikaru and Kaoru following close behind. She gestured for Kana and Kitomi to go with. She turned to Lin, "I'm going back under." He nodded and ignored Kamui and Naru's protests, pressing on the muscle in the back of her neck, making her vision go back.  
She was instantly at the pools, finding Yuuki backed up by the door. The black was like smoke surrounding her, pausing when she arrived. It was pressured into motion when the doors flew open; Yuuki falling backwards into Zero's waiting arms. He instantly scooped her up, moving away from the door. Kitomi kept her eyes closed and Mai felt a barrier go over the door, barring the shadow.  
When it turned on her, she instantly woke up; feeling like cold water had been poured on her. Sitting up, she found that it had been. Her clothes were drenched and Himeko stood holding a bucket, Naru gripping her shoulders.  
"What the…?"  
"You were convulsing Mai, it was terrifying!" Ayakou slowly helped her up, wrapping a towel around her small frame.  
She blinked, then started, "Forget about me, get the doctor ready. Yuuki's in pretty bad shape." John nodded and left the room.  
Zero ran through the door, holding a limp Yuuki in his arms. He didn't hesitate bringing her to the other room, her blood dripping onto the floor, making a trail.  
Subaru looked at them, the edge of his eyes tight with anxiety, "All we can do is wait now."  
Mai nodded, "I'm going to go change," She started towards the door while everyone nodded slightly. All of them were in a sort of dazed state.  
"Miss Matsuzaki, go with her." Naru was standing by the window with Lin, not even looking at them.  
"Right."  
They got to Mai's room and she stripped quickly, changing into warm clothes, not thinking if what she threw on matched or not. They walked back to base quickly, not speaking. It was as if they were afraid their voices would cause Inose to appear before them suddenly. Ayakou slid open the door and Mai walked over to the adjoining kitchen.  
"I'm going to make some tea."  
No answer.  
She silently filled the kettle with water and waited for it to boil, her nerves going haywire. She was sure that she was going to have a nervous breakdown if she didn't calm down quick. She sighed as the kettle whistled and went to reach for it. But she couldn't.  
She couldn't move her arms, or her legs. Her mouth seemed glued shut; all she could do was stare as she watched a knife lifted from the counter.  
It moved slowly over to her arm and she watched it with wide eyes. _Was this how mom and grandma died? _It was deliberately slow as it sliced the skin, leaving a horizontal cut. It was cold as it rested on her neck. Her mind instantly flashed back to the Urado case and terror coursed through her. She was literally sick with fear, and she could only scream silently as it made its agonizing route across her neck.

(Page Break!)

**Thanks for reading, and again, I am so sorry for this being so late! Anyway I would like to mention that I made two ghost hunt videos and they are currently on YouTube! http: /www. youtube . com /user/ LoveTheCrazy007 take out the spaces. Also thank you to my beautiful beta, Smalls!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! *hides from stones thrown at her*. I really have no excuse for my behavior, I've had plenty of time to write and I've just been lazy. I promise to get on with my writing and finish this baby up! If you want to get more info on what I'm doing, you can visit/follow me on tumblr! (www).lovethecrazyfiction(dot)tumblr(dot)com

* * *

She couldn't even scream, and her body was growing numb. Blood was starting to soak into her clothes and the teapot was whistling, well, bloody murder. How can no one notice what's happening, if not hear that? She had tried pushing out some of her raw spiritual power out of her body, but Inose had somehow shoved it right back at her. The pain was excruciating.

She felt the cold hand brush her hair back, "Oh Mai." There was an almost squishing sound.

He had cut a horizontal line across her back, and blood was rushing out of the wound. She had been feeling nauseous and dizzy for a while now, but now she really thought she was going to pass out. There was almost a thickness to the air as she struggled to breathe.

"I think I'm done with you for now."

The ability to move again brought her crashing to the floor, her own blood almost pooling around her instantly. And then the pain hit her. She could barely breathe; it gripped her so tight. She couldn't even scream.

"Oh god!" It almost sounded like Masako, she couldn't be sure. "Naru!"

Running. Then a pair of long, strong arms encircled her; "Get the doctor here!" A beat, "Mai, don't fall asleep, you can't fall asleep. Please, please, stay awake."

_But it's so hard to keep my eyes open…_

* * *

She was walking down the hall, it was time for dinner and Mom was calling her.

"Mai, if you don't hurry up, Ichiru is going to eat it all!"

"Coming!" She picked up her pace, sliding open the door.

What she saw wasn't Ichiru stuffing his face with their mother's delicious food. She literally saw red.

Blood was literally splattered across the walls and bodies littered the floor. The one nearest made her throat catch. Ocean blue eyes stared blankly up at her, messy black matted with dark liquid, and his usual black clothing soaked with his own blood.

Next to him, Ichiru's glassy eyes and expression were frozen in horror, looking towards the door. There, Inose stood. All he did was smile gently at her, and step forward. She stumbled back into the hallway and hit the wall. A scream ripped through her throat as he walked closer and closer. She pushed away from the wall, sprinting down the hall. No, no, no! Please stay away! She threw open the doors to the prayer room, barely registering her mother's bloody body in the corner. Mai didn't even bother to look over her shoulder as she sprinted through the back door to the garden; she knew he was following her.

She didn't even stop to ponder the broken locks on the doors to the purification pools, she just kept running. It was there that she encountered the last body. It was floating in the water, face down. Blood spread from the body, polluting the once crystal clear pools. The body's messy brown hair looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it. Not until she saw a middle aged man climb out of the pool, and give a look of disdain to the floating body.

"Trash. My son is trash."

She gasped, bringing the man's attention to her. No, not to her. To the woman who had entered after her. She walked through Mai, like she was just air. The woman was sobbing and screaming at the man.

"That was our son! Our son! You monster!"

The man brought the knife he was hiding behind his back out, and gripping the woman, he buried it into her chest. Mai couldn't help screaming, and quickly looked away.

She heard the woman's words die in her throat as the man lowered her to the ground.

"Shh, my sweet. Everything is fine now."

The man slowly pulled the knife out of her chest, and bringing it up, stabbed himself in the chest.

_"This will be our legacy." _

She stood there for a while, watching the blood pool out of their bodies, a slight numbness spreading through her own.

"My father and I look ridiculously alike. You've been mistaking him for me this whole time. I wasn't the one who went insane, he was. He was the one who killed our family." A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, "I've been trying to help you; I was the one who managed to release Ichiru." He kneeled down beside her, green eyes kind. "I've tried so very hard to help you and your family, but my father was always stronger than me."

Her tears silently subsided, and she noticed they weren't at the purification pools anymore. They were sitting in the makeshift hospital SPR had set up. The doctor was administering CPR, but the heart monitor to the let of him was reading flat. Naru was at the head of the bed, panic plastered on his face. Everyone was there, watching with horror on their faces.

It was odd; she was looking down at her own pale face on the bed.

Inose shook his head next to her, "I'm so sorry, it seems my father went too far this time. He's grown even madder with time; he grew rather attached to you, and was enraged when you left the house." Inose grabbed her shoulders, "Mai, you have to wake up. You need to wake up. You have to exorcise my father; he will never stop if you don't. Please, help yourself and my family. Please Mai."

Suddenly she felt like she was being pulled towards her body, and then her eyes fluttered open again.

Everything was muffled, the doctor and Ayakou were yelling instructions to each other, but she couldn't catch any of it. Someone gripped her face in their hands and she instantly looked up at Naru. Relief was clear on his face as he knelt down to press his lips to her forehead.

Then pain ripped through her body, everywhere where Inose's father had cut her was on fire and it felt like he was cutting her all over again. And she was screaming again. Naru looked up in shock at the doctor.

"Do something!"

"It's the morphine, it's wearing off! Ayakou, pump two more milligrams." It took about a minute, but then the pain finally began to dull a bit.

Her eyelids felt heavy and she finally closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"There is this thing called sleep that you might want to try sometimes. I know you're a vampire and all Kazuya, but you're looking a little rough around the edges."

"I'll sleep when Mai wakes up."

"Well that's just counterproductive! She'll want to talk to you when she wakes up, and it might help if you, you know look human and not like a zombie when she finally does wake up." A smacking sound, "To bed with you heathen!"

That was what Mai woke up to, well that and the in her eyes. She struggled to sit up and was gently, but firmly, pushed back down.

Naru looked down at her, face nearly emotionless. But she saw the flicker of worry flash through his eyes.

Yuuki was standing in the corner, a wide grin spread across her face, "Look who's alive! Hallelujah!"

Mai grinned, "Barely, I feel like crap!" She looked up at Naru again, "She's right Naru, you do look kind of rough." He had small dark circles under his eyes, and his hair had seen better days. "Have you stayed here the whole time?"

"Someone had to watch over you."

"You didn't have to not sleep!"

"Of course I slept Mai."

"How long?"

"Long enough."

"Naru!"

Yuuki started laughing, "I think I'll leave you two alone." She went to leave.

"Wait!" Mai struggled up, "How's Kaname?"

Kaname stepped through the door, a crutch under one arm. "Somewhat mobile, but don't expect me to go running after deranged ghosts." He gripped Yuuki's shoulder, "Girl wonder here is already up and running, literally."

Mai felt herself smile, "Good, so the only one bedridden is me. As per usual."

Yuuki winked and herded Kaname out, following him closely. Naru slowly brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

He lowered his forehead to hers, "Mai."

She placed her hands to his cheeks, "I'm alright."

He stayed silent, and they sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"It's not Inose." She said after a while.

He opened his eyes, "What was that?"

She struggled to sit up, "It was Inose's father. He murdered Inose and his mother. He's the one who's been here all along."

"How do you know this Mai?"

"He told me."

"He told you?"

She grimaced, "It's not as crazy as it sounds! The story is all mixed up! Inose didn't kill his family, his father did, his father was the deranged one!"

He sighed, "Mai…"

There was a knock on the door, and then Yasu slipped in. "Sorry to interrupt and all, but I kind of need to talk to Mai." He glanced at Naru, "Alone."

She nodded, "It's alright Naru, and could you go check on Himeko for me? I'm sure she's worried."

He sighed and left, closing the door silently.

Yasu sat on the edge of her bed, passing a file to her; "I managed to get a hold of Aki. He's convinced the realty business that hired the guards to pull them out. There won't be any excess casualties."

She nodded, "Good work. Anything else?"

He pointed to the folder, "That is what I could get on Inose's father. His name was Unoi, and he was one of those hard core, old fashioned exorcists." He paused, sliding out a picture. It was of the man she saw in her dreams. His dark hair slicked back, and he was glaring out at her. "I have reason to believe he was possessed at one point and his mind never recovered. Either that or he is seriously deranged. Which wouldn't be helpful like, at all in his line of work."

She gave him a weak grin; "His profession is what makes him so strong in death. It's the reason that he is able to resist most of our methods."

Yasu was silent for a moment, "Mai," He stared out the window, "Do you really think someone may die on this one?"

Mai sighed; she really didn't want to think about that. But she had to. "I think it might, that's why I want you to evacuate the younger members. You've been my second in command forever Yasu, I'm going to trust you with that and whoever else you think should be evacuated."

He glanced down at her, "I may not be psychic, but I'd have to be completely out of it to not realize that something's up. What happened?"

She closed her eyes; "I can feel it. Something is going to happen. It's going to end soon and someone isn't going to make it." She shook her head, willing herself not to cry, "I'm not going to be able to stop it."

Yasu stared at her for a moment, "Alright, I get to work on a list. But first, how about we get you up and moving?"

She nodded, and slid her legs off the bed. Yasu slowly helped her stand up, slipping a robe over her shoulders. She slipped her arms through and with his help, moved to the other room.

The others didn't realize she was there until she groaned as she sat. One of her wounds stretching painfully. Kamui was in front of her in a second, engulfing her in a gentle hug.

"You're safe." Was all that he whispered in her ear before he was pulled away by two very excited Hitachiin twins.

"Boss!" The both hugged her tightly, kissing her cheeks before Monk elbowed them out of the way.

"Hey little lady." He put his hands on her shoulders, "Glad you're alright."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Yuuki pushed them all away, "Stop suffocating her! I didn't get this kind of attention when I was hurt!"

"That's because you don't stop enough for us to worry about you." Kaname said with a teasing grin.

"Hey!"

"Mai!" Ichiru came running into the room, Ayakou close behind. He jumped onto her, hugging her tightly.

She grinned and hugged him back tightly, "Hey Ichi." She buried her face into his hair.

He pulled back with a worried face, "How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine." She pinched shoulder, "But it looks like you could get some sleep. I swear, you and Naru have the corner on insomnia."

He grinned, "Well, I have been asleep for two years; I have to make up for it!" He jumped off her and ran into the boys' bedroom.

Monk ruffled her hair, and then turned to Ayakou, "Let's head out, okay?"

Ayakou agreed and sent a smile to Mai, "Get some rest, okay?" And then they were gone.

The twins bid their farewells and joined Ichiru for some rest. Kamui took up the spot next to her on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" He grasped her hand tightly.

She smiled and leaned back, "No, I think I'm okay." She glanced at him as she remembered something. "Say, what would you do if it had been me? In Yuuki's spot I mean."

He floundered for a moment, "Well, I…" He looked at her, "You're probably going to punch me for doing this. So get ready."

She tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

He quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers gently. He pulled back almost immediately.

Mai blinked. Well, she had known that he was more than platonic towards her, but, well, she hadn't expected that."

"K-kamui!"

He smiled slightly at her, "I know, it's him. But don't think that I'm going to stop fighting for you. You better believe it."

"I believe it, but it doesn't mean you're going to win. And I don't appreciate you kissing the woman I'm dating, either." It was Naru, leaning against the door to the base.

Kamui scoffed, "Oh shut it Shibuya. You're over confidence will be your downfall."

"Maybe, But you aren't needed anymore. You can leave."

Naru!" Mai protested.

He raised an eyebrow, "What, now that I'm here, he isn't needed." Mai blushed; I think there was a double meaning in that…

Kamui gave Mai a sad smile, "Maybe, but I won't leave her. No matter what."

* * *

That's it for now, but I promise to get back to work soon, and update regularly. We're coming up to the end of the line folks, and it's been a wonderful ride. Only a couple more chapters!

Reviews keep the evil spirits away.

~O~


	10. Chapter 10

**Hehehe, I'm back! Thanks for all of your support! 44 reviews? Seriously? You guys kill me. **

**We're winding up to the end, and I _have_ started on the other chapters, though they will take some time to post.  
**

**Once again, thank so much for sticking with me this whole time. Really. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Yuuki gasped for breath as she ran through the halls, Zero trailing a little behind. She concentrated on the soft sounds of her boots barely touching the floor, trying not to lose herself in the anxious feeling that had been building since Mai had regained consciousness.

She stopped at the corner of the hallway and rested her hand on the wall, the other to her knees, and gasped in a breath. Zero came up behind her, and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"This needs to be over soon." He muttered, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. "I'm a medium, not a marathon runner."

She laughed, "This is part of your training, I don't know what you're complaining about."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

She leaned back against the wall, keeping her eyes scanning the area around them. "When do you think this thing is going to make its next move? It's already been a day, and I'm getting antsy."

She could feel him rolling his eyes next to her, "I can tell." He paused, "I think that it's working up its strength for one last push." He turned to her, "So we'd better be ready."

She nodded, and started to push off the wall.

What she wasn't expecting was for it to go through said wall and come into contact with what she assumed was a corpse.

A very, very dead corpse.

She shot away from the wall, Artemis flying out of its holster. She stared, wide eyed, at the wall.

"What the hell!" She shrieked, clenching her hands around the buzzing rod. When the bodies stored in the wall started moving, Zero grabbed her arm and started running. "You jinxed us!" She yelled, "You totally jinxed us!"

"Shut up and run!"

She spared a look back, only to see the flayed bodies of the dead climbing out of the wall. She squealed and dug her feet into the floor, determined to go faster. Another part of the wall cracked open beside them, a hand flailing out.

They turned the corner, seeing the base door not far ahead. Zero gripped her hand.

"We need to be faster."

She nodded, trying to ignore the burning of her lungs. Her legs were going numb from the exertion.

So close, so very close. Zero rammed into the wall next to the door, sending little trinkets flying everywhere. His impact cracked the unstable wall. Yuuki fumbled with the handle, giving a shout of victory when it finally opened. She tugged Zero's cold hand through the door, collapsing onto the safe ground.

She felt him drop down beside her, kneeling on the ground. She turned to him, only to be met with expanding puddle of blood. He was coughing it up, horrible, hacking coughs.

A blood stain was spreading on his white shirt, directly over his ribs.

Oh dear god, _no_.

Her stomach flipped painfully, and her eyes instantly filled with tears and she grasped at his convulsing shoulder. "_Don't you dare." _Came his weak whisper.

He looked up at her balefully, "Don't you dare cry over me. I'm not dead yet. See, just a scratch." He grunted and pushed himself to his knees. "Now, let's get into the main room, yeah? I don't feel quite safe just in the doorway."

She gripped his arm, staggering under his weight. "And you said I ate rocks?" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. In a shaky, quivering voice.

He gave a strained laugh, then groaned, "Don't make me laugh; I can feel my rib snapping into little bits."

"Zero!"

"I'm joking!" He laughed a little.

She jutted out her bottom lip, face falling into a hopeless pout. Hiding the fear that was crawling up her throat at an alarming rate.

"Just don't die on me, " She muttered, lugging his heavy form into the main room. Mai was there instantly, Kamui right behind her.

"I'll take it from here," The gentle dark-haired boy said quietly, transferring Zero's weight onto his shoulder. He sent her a small smile, "It'll be alright."

"Wait," Came Zero's quiet protest, "Yuuki."

She turned back around, and something soft brushed across her mouth. Heat instantly flooded to her face as she stammered and tripped backwards. "Z-zero!"

The pale-haired boy gave a sly smile, "Now I definitely won't die."

"_You big idiot!" _

* * *

Mai was quite enjoying watching Yuuki flit around the room, an ever present blush on her face. Kaname was leaning against the wall, watching her with a small smile. She would look over at him, give a quick _EEP! _And run in the opposite direction.

Mai could almost forget that they could all be killed any moment.

Yasu slid into the room and plopped down beside her. "Now?"

He had been setting up the evacuation for the better part of the day. Zero's injury had hindered them a small amount. But he waved them all away with an irritated "I'm fine!". Naru had been made aware of her plan, and while he didn't agree with her, he understood her logic. Or rather, his actual words were, "I'm only doing this because it'll cause you to worry less. That doesn't mean I have to like it. Or not worry about you more."

Currently, he and Lin were in the other room, helping Yasu prepare everything. Or they were.

This was the part she wasn't looking forward to. She was bound to have some disagreement. But they were her family. As oddly disjointed they were, and she wouldn't let them get hurt over her stupid pride.

Mai sighed heavily, and stood, "Yep." She let out a whistle, catching everyone's attention. "Listen up!" Yuuki stopped with a confused look. "We all know that things have been heating up recently. To the point that lives are being out in danger."

Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted her, "Yeah, but we knew that when we signed up."

She sent a glare, "Shut up. As I was saying, it's getting a little too dangerous. That's why our younger members will be sent back to the hotel and Aki will look after you."

Ichi made to protest and Mai put up her hand. "And I'm not just saying Ichi and Himeko." The two young ones gave her a sour look, "The ones who have been targeted the most will be evacuated as well." Her gaze landed on Yuuki.

"Don't you dare." Came Yuuki's furious whisper.

Mai raised her eyebrows. "It's my intention to end this case in less than 24 hours. And that can't happen if we have team members being targeted. So Yuuki, Ichiru, Kaname, Zero, Himeko, Subaru, Kitomi, and Masako will be sent back to the hotel."

Immediately shouts of protest rose up, "You'll be losing half of your firepower!" "You're gonna get yourself killed!" "Mai! I haven't even been targeted!"

Kamui whistled loudly from her side. _When had he gotten there? _"Listen! Mai knows what she's doing, so listen. This is for your safety as well as ours; those who have been targeted bring a large risk to the rest of us. There must be a reason he hasn't targeted the rest of us, and we'll use that to our advantage." He paused, looking down at Mai who had a small smile on her face.

She turned to the others, "Now that we know that Inose isn't our target, it should be easier on us. We were aiming all of our attacks at him, now we can send them to their rightful owner." She looked at her ramshackle team. They were her two families brought together, both wanting to protect her. She felt a surge of emotion; these people genuinely cared for her. She could not fail her family once again. She couldn't bare the fall-out if she did.

She drew her shoulders back, "We will win this thing, and we _will _come back. The best you can do at this moment is to pray for our safety."

Subaru stepped forward, "We will. But just remember, we're your family. And we _never _leave our family behind. "

She flew into the dark-haired boy's arms, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you." He didn't know how thankful she was, not just for him, but for her entire large, odd family. "Thank you."

He tightened his grip, and she felt a small body join the hug.

"I know you'll come back, Mai." Came the quiet voice of her younger brother, "Because you promised you'd never leave. And you always keep your promises."

She choked down her sobs, they were truly wonderful. She was transferred into the arms of a lanky, well toned body. _Naru. _"Plus," He added in his quiet voice, "I wouldn't let you not come back as anything less than what you are. Annoying, irritating, loud-mouthed Mai."

She laughed. No, she wouldn't change them for anything. She would make sure everyone came back.

"But also because you're the girl I'm in love with."

Wait, _what?_

* * *

**Hey! One last thing. If you want to keep up with me, you can follow me on tumblr! lovethecrazy . tumblr . com (take out spaces)**_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**"And all that was left in the bottom of the box, Pandora's box, was hope. Pandora released one last thing on the world, she gave it hope. That was all it needed."**

* * *

He was staring at her. She knew it, but she pointedly turned away, telling Himeko to _no_, she couldn't camp out in the gardens. When he first told her, she had frozen up. The boy that she had loved for three years of her live finally _told her out loud _that he felt the same, and not that he had some obscure claim on her?

"_But also because you're the girl I'm in love with." _

It had taken her a moment to unfreeze and drag the blue-eyed idiot out of the room and kiss him senseless, both of them grasping tightly at the other. Her lips were bruised and swollen when she and Naru did their final walkthrough and finishing everything they needed to through the entire house. She really could only think of him the whole time.

Sorry. She needed a moment to fangirl and revive her soul from the depths of jubilation that filled her body.

The reason she was avoiding him _now _when she needed to coordinate with him for the evacuation? The noise that came out of her mouth when he told her was not human in any sense and she needed to gather her dignity once again.

Oh what the hell. What she _really _needed to do was to grab the blue-eyed genius and disappear somewhere sunny so she could see his marvelous body again.

Ahem.

"Are you alright with that, Mai?"

She blinked, staring up at Subaru with a dazed expression, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He grinned, "I said if you were alright with us placing some wards before we leave?"

"Uh, yeah, just be careful. Groups of three." She ran her hand down her face. He was messing with her even when she was in another room.

Subaru was silently laughing at her. She shoved him away, "Go get your targeted butt onto the transport."

He raised his hands in surrender, "I will, I will, just let me get the wards up."

Mai huffed, walking towards Monk, who was leaning against the patio doorway. "Hey little lady." He muttered.

"Hey," She whispered, watching Yuuki stroll past her, not looking back.

Monk watched the others throw their belongings into the van, while watching the young girl wrap her arms around her waist. She was so much stronger than he ever gave her credit for. He always knew she had something in her, some fire. Maybe that was why he got so angry, so very afraid when she went on her own. She was used to putting her life in danger frequently; it was a natural thing for her. Her life for those she had sworn to protect. And he hated it. He wanted to verbalize that, to make her realize how much she made him and the others worry. That wasn't even counting Naru, who went ballistic whenever she did something remotely risky.

But all he managed to say was, "How are you doing?"

Mai shook her head, "They're right. Doing this…" She gestured to the pile-up of the evacuating team members by the van, "Puts us at an extremely weakened position." The girl sighed, dragging her hand down her face, "I just want everyone out of this alive, but doing this might make us lose someone." She sighed, smacking her cheeks, "Forget it! I have a team to evacuate and wards to set up!" She tossed a grin his way and trotted off.

The Hitachiin twins intercepted her, "Hey Mai!" They grabbed her and dragged her through the rooms to where Kana and Lin were packing up equipment.

"We have a suspicion we would like you to confirm." Hikaru drawled.

"Yeah!" Kaoru piped up, "We've been watching those two for a while-"

"And we think that they might be doing something frisky back there in the office area!" They finished together.

Mai blinked. "I-what?" And she watched as if in slow motion, Kana trip and Lin reach out to catch her. He brushed back a bit of her hair, an almost, dear god, _tender _look on his face. "I can't look!" She squeaked and smacked her hand over her eyes.

"You have to!" Kaoru grunted as he pried her hand away. She opened her eyes in time to see Kana grab Lin's face and pull him into a full-out lip lock.

Mai let out a strangled gasp, "Oh, I'm going to faint! This is actually happening!" The twins nodded wickedly.

"We knew there was something going on!"

Mai groaned and shook her head, "No! I don't have time for this! I have people to evacuate!" She waved away the boys' quiet protests and marched into the medical room where Kamui was packing away medical supplies for those leaving.

He threw a small smile her way, "I only know two people who can get you worked up like that." He commented, eyes flicking to her flustered state. "Really Mai, you can't let them wind you up like that. It's unhealthy."

She shook her head, leaning back on the bed, "If I didn't let them wind me up they would have caused the world to explode a long time ago." A crash outside, a yell, and two matching unconcerned responses. She closed her eyes, "If we keep their explosions local I have the _illusion _of control over them."

Kamui chuckled, "Oh I don't know, you can slightly intimidate them when you want to."

"And here I was expecting some rousing pep talk about how I'm the best leader this world's seen."

"Sorry to disappoint," Came his wry reply. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Mai ran through the things she needed to get done before the group left. She needed to get Yuuki to talk to her, get Kitomi and Ayakou to get those damn wards done, make sure Zero didn't have a breakdown, make sure Subaru wouldn't overwork himself, keep the twins in line, find Ichiru, get Himeko to stop pouting and go with Hiro, fangirl over Kana and Lin, and finally deal with the underlying tension between her and her best friend. Right. No.

"You're happy, right?" Oh, well at least she didn't have to start the conversation. "Mai?" His voice was uncertain. He wanted to have this conversation about as much as she did.

She nodded, "Yeah. I have a huge, loving family, my brother is finally back, and this case is damn near behind us." She smiled slightly, "What more can I ask for?"

Kamui swallowed, "Not much," He said a bit too lightly.

She rolled to her side, and studied his pale face. Kamui looked fragile. Very fragile. But he was so strong, not just in body. He and Subaru worked together as everyone's rock. He helped the others keep their heads on straight, worrying about himself last.

And she couldn't even be decent enough to be in love with him. The man who had looked out for her for most of her life. He was amazing in every way, and yet she was in love with the person he hated. She had taken him for granted at every turn, and this was the final insult.

"Kamui?" He hummed lightly in response, "When we get back, I want you to find someone who will treat you right. Not dangle you around the edges like I have."

He made a choking sound. When he caught his breath, he asked her wryly, "Is that an order?"

Mai grinned, "Yes, you ass. Find a nice person who will treat you right."

He faux saluted her, her form still stiff with tension, gave a tight smile and walked out of the room.

Right. Check one thing off her list. Move on.

She managed to corner Yuuki on the patio. The young girl looked like she was about to whack her over the head with Artemis or taking to the trees. Fight or flight indeed.

"You just can't expect me to go quietly, Mai!"

"I'm asking you nicely Yuuki. Isn't that enough?"

"No! Someone has to watch out for your accident prone butt!"

"I'll be fine!" Mai sighed, pushing back her bangs, "I'm just glad you're talking to me again," She muttered.

Yuuki glared at her, then sighed herself, "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit worked up." Yuuki opened her mouth to continue, then screwed up her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Zero kissed me!" She blurted out.

Mai blinked. "Everyone just seems to be hooking up lately. What is this, a den of iniquity?" She asked, jokingly.

Yuuki frowned, "Mai!"

Mai waved her hands at her, "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist!"

Yuuki closed her eyes, solemn, "The worst part is…that I don't even know what it means."

Mai raised an eyebrow, "Really Yuuki? _Really? _The guy kissed you and you're wondering the meaning of it?"

The girl shook her head, "I just don't know what I'm feeling Mai!"

Mai sighed, "Alright, I have to talk to Zero anyways, so I'll try to get it out of him." _But I already know that he's head over heels for this girl. _

She walked off leaving Yuuki to flounce away, steaming slightly. God that girl was difficult.

She headed towards Zero, who was dragging his and Yuuki's luggage outside. He paused near the pond, staring at the girl. They stood there for a while, both silent, letting the other stew in their thoughts. Because honestly, they both needed it.

"I kissed her." Zero croaked. He shoved his hand through his hair, "I freaking kissed her and now I've screwed it all up!" He went on like that for a while, and eventually, the team stopped sending him worried glares and Kaname walked out of the room. He was a complete wreck. He gave a wretched sigh and sat against the wall. She had managed to usher him outside to avoid most of the stares. "I screwed up, Mai. And I'm…" He dropped his head against the wood behind him, almost relishing in the sick sounding _thump_.

Mai laid her head down on his shoulder. She hadn't expected…that. She knew the situation between Zero, Yuuki, and Kaname was…complicated, but she didn't expect that. Not in the least. Maybe that was a sign of how little attention she actually paid her team. She shook her head; she couldn't be selfish right now. Zero was the one in pain here.

"You're scared," She whispered, "I get it. You're scared that she won't want to be around you, or talk to you. You're scared that you've lost her for good." Zero Kiryu: Scared. She never wanted to see this day, and now she was suddenly glad she was sending him away. The state of mind he was in was absolutely terrifying for her to watch. If he stayed her, he would end up dead. A sense of conviction flooded through her. Maybe her evacuation plans weren't the worst mistake of her life.

Zero sighed again - he was doing a lot of that - and shook his head. "Yuuki has been my best friend since we were kids, and while that friendship always been a bit violent and frankly abusive, it was always us. Zero and Yuuki against the world, always looking out for each other. She was my best friend, and I guess it was impossible to not fall in love with her. But by doing that…I've potentially ruined it all." Mai cringed. Her heart hurt for Zero. They had always bonded well because of their similar situations. In love with someone they never thought could love them back. And now she had what she wanted and he felt like he was so very close to losing everything.

"Zero?" She mumbled, "Why do you think you fell in love with Yuuki?"

He shifted and she could barely see his incredulous look. "I-I don't know. She's Yuuki."

Mai gave a chuckle. She could see Kaname and Subaru loading the last of the luggage into the van. Kitomi was standing a little ways away, presumably placing wards of some kind. "I'll need a bit more than that, Ze-ro."

He nudged her a little with his shoulder, "You're a pest Maiyami Mishurami." Mai giggled and he gave a begrudging smile. "I don't know Mai, she's Yuuki. She's kind, she's strong, happy all the freaking time, she's got her quirky side…" He groaned, "I can't explain it! I'm not good at this stuff!"

"I think you're doing just fine," Mai mumbled. She had felt Yuuki on the other side of the wall listening for some time, she guessed Zero was too distraught to notice. "You know how you feel, she knows how you feel. Now you just have to make it apparent what you want."

Zero groaned, "But she's in love with Kaname! She always has been! Ever since he came along, I've had no chance whatsoever! All hope for her ever loving me like I love her went out the window the moment he showed his perfect face at Headquarters."

"Pitying yourself won't help!" Mai sang lightly. "If you love her so much, go after her! Fight! Are you a man or aren't you?" He shoved her slightly while she laughed and stood up. Scratching the back of his neck, he caught sight of an escaping Yuuki. He blinked before sending an accusing glare Mai's way.

"You really are a pest Mai." She giggled once more before shooing him off. Well, that would be one awkward ride home.

She gathered herself up off the floor and headed into the base. The only people left there were Ichi, Naru, and Yasu. It seemed everyone else went to help with preparations.

"Yasu, how are we doing?" She said over her yawn. He sent her a look before checking the screens again.

"We seem to be alright, Unoi doesn't seem to know what we're up to yet. Which, may I say, is a bloody miracle." He had raised his eyebrows at her. "Really Mai, did it have to be this long of a process?"

She sighed, "I just wanted to make sure they would be properly protected when they left. And before you say it, I know that it was a huge risk. Just make sure that they're leaving in five minutes." The bespectacled boy nodded and walked outside.

She turned to her younger brother, who was stubbornly not looking in her direction. "Ichiru…" He stiffened, the relaxed into a heap on the couch, trembling.

"I-I know that I'm not supposed to cry anymore b-but how am I not supposed to w-when you're stuck here with that t-thing?" Sobs were ripping out of the young boy's throat, violent shakes travelling through his body. "Y-you're all I have left Mai!"

She grabbed him into a hug, tears silently streaming down her face. "I know, Ichi, I don't want to be away from you anymore than you do," A loud, wet sob, "But I need you to get away while you can. I _need _you to be safe. I would be dishonoring Mom and Dad if I didn't make sure you were safe, especially right after you wake up!" She gripped him tighter, "I _will _come back for you. I promise. I won't leave you alone." A promise that she didn't know if she could keep. _Liar. Filthy liar. _

He continued to grasp her jacket in her hands until Monk silently came into the room and ushered the still crying boy outside. Mai remained on the couch. This day had been exhausting. Emotionally, she was on her last lap. Physically, her body was about to shut down and sleep for the next hundred years, and then another fifty just for good measure. Mentally…well, let's not go there.

Naru pried himself away from the computer and leaned back on the couch with her. They sat there, aware that the five minutes were up. That they both needed to stand up, walk out there, and say goodbye to their team (because it _was_ their team now. They had poured their heart and souls into keeping these people alive, because even if they didn't want to admit it all the time, they were dear to them) and put themselves through even _more _emotional trauma. Because the next time they saw these people, they would most likely be giving the news of a teammate's death. Or maybe they wouldn't see them again at all.

So they sat. They didn't talk, touch, or move. They sat. Together. Not strong enough on their own to face what was outside, and not willing enough together. So they sat on the couch and listened to the van start up and Kamui call their names. And only when they knew that there was no avoiding it, that goodbye must be said, did they get up. Yasu wouldn't be able to fend the others off for long. Prolonging the inevitable only made it worse.

Because it was inevitable.

They had carefully planned this.

Planned so they were together, together when it happened.

When their world exploded around them.

They were the only ones in the shrine. The others were outside.

Waiting to say goodbye for the last time.

* * *

**"But even as hope ran through the hearts of mankind, the other horrors still wreaked havoc. Hope could ease the pain, not stem the source. Hope's glowing light would always return to Pandora."**

...

Hi.

Welp. You all hate me now for that. But I am telling you, THIS IS NOT THE END. There will be an epilogue and possibly a sequel (that will take a bit since I am currently working on another story that is up on this sight _The Freedom of Flying _(shameless self-promotion) and once I get a leg up on that, I will start posting the sequel) SO keep your eyes peeled for _**To The Light We Emerge**_

**Reviews give us our spiritual power.**

**And we kind of need that.  
**


	12. Epilogue: Everything Turns to Dust

"**What will be left of all the fearing and wanting associated with your problematic life situation that every day takes up most of your attention? A dash, one or two inches long, between the date of birth and date of death on your gravestone." **

― **Eckhart Tolle **

CHAPTER SONG: Signs by Bloc Party (I highly recommend you listen to this while reading)

* * *

_**I never wanted to alarm you, but I'm the one that's drowning now.**_

Yuuki Cross wasn't one to cry. She didn't cry when her adoptive father didn't wake up one day, leaving her to shake his cold body screaming while Zero tried to pull her away. She didn't cry when she found out that she was to be put back into foster care and was separated from Zero. She didn't cry when it took them a year to find each other again, and he turned up beaten and bloodied at her front doorstep. And she sure as hell didn't cry when her psychic powers had her hearing strange voices and painful memories that weren't hers crashing into her mind. No. She never cried. Not once. She was known to have the odd panic attack, waking up in a cold sweat screaming, shaking till the point of hysterics, but no. She never cried. When those _idiot _boys stepped in front of injuries meant for her, her eyes had called off her enforced drought, but a tear had never fallen. She had thought she had, but it always turned out to be blood or something equally gruesome. She at least had that to her name.

So when she saw the house pull into itself and collapse and knowing, but hoping to whatever deity out there that it wasn't true, that Mai and Kazuya were still in there and that Mai knew it was happening and let it. Only then. Only then did she let a single tear fall out of what she thought were empty tear ducts.

She could feel the overwhelming shock of the others pouring over her, muting the horror clawing up her throat willing her to scream. _Get them out! Get her out while there's still a chance! _The tall dark haired boy next to her lurched forward. _Kamui. _Others followed, tearing beams and supports away from the wrecked shrine. She didn't move an inch.

She couldn't feel Mai.

"_Are you okay?" The auburn haired girl asked, eyes probing. The rain was dripping off of her and Zero's forms, and she was clutching her aching head. The girl nodded to herself, "You'll be okay. We'll take care of you. You're not alone. Not anymore."_

She let the sob that had been building tear out her throat, leaving it raw and sore. The others were still desperately tearing away at the wreck. Tears were sliding down her face, and she could taste their saltiness. Her body was shaking with the suppressed sobs that were gradually leaving her. She couldn't feel them. Their minds were gone, she couldn't feel them. Even if they were just unconscious she would be able to feel them.

She had heard Mai one last time, and the other girl knew she was listening.

"_Thank you. Goodbye."_

Yuuki Cross let herself cry.

* * *

_**I could sleep forever these days, because in my dreams I see you again.**_

Subaru liked to think that Mai had a certain air of being indestructible around her. Sure, he'd watched her get beaten bloody a fair amount of times, but he never thought that she'd vanish from the world. It was stupid and unrealistic, but he always had a sort of vision that she'd be the last one walking the world, protecting those who had passed.

Maybe she'd be able to do that better now. At least she'd have someone to help her, and maybe protect her better than they were able to. He prayed Kazuya was wherever she was.

A construction crew was on sight, sifting through the rubble. They had found numerous bodies, those of the dead and those who had been possessed. The two they were searching for had yet to turn up. He was leaning against the outer fence, listening to the workers complain of the sulfuric smell lingering around the area. It seemed that it had taken the fires of Hell itself to take their fearless leader.

"_You let that girl go, NOW." The petite girl ground out, her stance tense. She was like a taut wire, and Subaru thought that if her muscles contracted anymore, she'd snap. And snap she did. She lurched toward the putrid corpse, some chant spilling from her lips. _

_And then it was gone. He and his brother had been holed up for a week and a half because of this thing and this one pale girl had stopped it in a day. He tightened his hold on Kamui as she turned to them, the other girl that had been taken captive in her arms. _

"_You two didn't get hurt, did you?"_

_Subaru shook his head numbly. He was mentally exhausted, he hadn't slept once, forcing the door closed with his…powers? If that was what they were._

"_My brother," He croaked, "He got hurt."_

_She examined the cut on Kamui's forehead, auburn hair falling into her eyes, She pushed it away irritably. She looked so young, he thought. This girl couldn't be much younger than them, but here she was, chasing down ghosts._

"_Did you get hurt too?" Her eyes were warm, but closed off slightly. Her aura was slightly cold. She was making an effort not to scare him or intimidate him and he wasn't sure if it was working or not._

"_I'll be fine," He really needed water; his throat felt like it was turning to dust. "How about you?"_

_A smile, it brightened up the painfully dark room. "I'll be fine, too." She extended the warm feeling to his unconscious twin, "We all will."_

_He had a feeling he'd like this girl._

His vision of the squad captain was completely ridiculous. He saw her as some sort of guardian angel. This feeling had overcome him several times. Whether she had a headset on, negotiating with a possessed student (eventually saving an entire school from an explosion), sparring with Hiro in the gym, listening to her talk of her adventures with SPR, watching her in the field. Watching her put herself in harm's way if there was ever a chance that someone else would be hurt or killed in her place. In his image of her, she now had a fallen angel at her side. Dark and mysterious, but utterly loyal. Seemingly apathetic, but oddly compassionate in his own way. Maybe that was the reason those two were so drawn to each other, why his brother had a chance. Those two were the same. The great Oliver Davis lost his brother. Mai lost her family. Both of their lives ruled by their psychic powers. Yes, they were the same, he concluded. But so very different. They completed each other, as clichéd as that sounded.

And it was from that conclusion, that Subaru drew some peace.

* * *

_**It was so like you to visit me, always worried about someone else.**_

Zero had no illusions about this. He knew and understood that the still form before him was never waking up to tell them all that they were idiots and to set up the damn base. He knew this. But he couldn't stop himself from staring at the monitor which showed her to be brain dead with her heart rate spiking into dangerous levels. He allowed himself to hope that she was alive, not feeling her presence, but still hoping. His hope was tearing him apart, because while her body was alive, if barely, her mind was not. Her brilliant, stubborn, masochistic mind had vanished from the world, never to be seen again.

So much for hope. The only thing that could stop him from jumping out of the med-van was sitting next to him, but even that wasn't helping. Because whenever he thought of her, the images were instantly tainted with the thought that _Mai_was the reason Yuuki was sitting next to him, clinging to his arm. No. No peace from that.

He knew right now that others would be thinking about how great she was, how perfect she was in their eyes. But he couldn't do it. She wouldn't _want _them to. All he could think about was how utterly _selfish_ she was. She didn't want to face the consequences of how this case might end so she took the easy route. She let Unoi's spiritual energy combine with hers and Shibuya's and let the whole damn place explode, taking them with it.

The worst part was that he should've expected it, or at least _known_. But he had been too caught up in his own problems to realize she was about to off herself. He was sure Yuuki was beating herself up too.

Mai was strong, yes, but she often lost sight of things. He had seen that happen several times, and seen the look on her face when it happened. She was not perfect. Anything but.

"_She's perfect and I'm not! That's what's wrong!" Mai raised an eyebrow as she dodged his blow. _

"_Really? Are we seeing people as perfect now?" She landed a jab on his shoulder, "Yuuki is definitely not perfect, she'd be the first to tell you." She stumbled back from a hit to the knees. _

"_You don't get it Zero," She panted, rolling away from him, "You and me? We're not perfect. We're seriously not perfect. But Yuuki isn't perfect either, and if you keep saying she is, than you don't really know her."_

_He slid his foot under her, "I've known her since we were children!" _

"_But you still act like the sun shines out of her ass! It doesn't!" She landed a kick straight to his chest and he landed on his back, winded. _

_She shook her head, breathing hard, "How about you grow up before you go professing your undying love for her, yeah?"_

No, she wasn't perfect. But she was good. And that was what mattered.

* * *

_**In your life you were larger than this statuesque. **_

Yasu was watching as Ichiru stared at the two pale faces in front of them. They had recovered both bodies. Both brain dead. Naru's family was being called down from London and Ayakou had become Mai's legal guardian years back. There was a decision to be made here. They could keep them here to become, well, vegetables, or they could pull the cord. Ending their physical life. Because he was rather sure their minds died the moment the house imploded. Everyone had focused on her at first, but then another pain came. A slow and blinding pain. The fact that Naru had taken a place in their lives almost as much as she had. That he had "snuck up on them" as Mai had once put it, and was now as much as a part of them as she had been. Is. Was. He didn't know how to word it anymore. Technically they were still here, a fact he noted Ichiru was latching onto as hard as he could.

"There has to be something we have to do! A treatment o-or something! She didn't give up on me!"

Yasu sighed, tightening his grip on the arm rests. This really was a mess.

* * *

**Five Years In The Future**

_**I see signs now all the time that you're not dead, you're sleeping.**_

The young man tightened his tie quickly, his childhood friend kissing him quickly on the cheek. "You'll be fine." She assured him with a smile.

He nodded, eyes focused ahead as he pushed through the doors with her by his side.

"Alright everyone," he looked around the room, familiar faces staring at him in pride and some in pain, "We have a case to solve. You all know why you are here." He placed the folders down on the table, sliding them to those attending. "People are dying. The village is terrified. We've been called in. You all need to be prepared. Look over the case file and get some sleep. We leave tomorrow." She nodded at him as he passed through the doors, a proud smile on her face.

He continued down the hallway and through the niche in the wall that concealed the stairway up to the floor. She was next to him again, ever present smile bright. "That went well," She brushed off what he thought was imaginary dust from his shoulder, "She would be proud of you."

He nodded tersely, throat dry. "I think I'll visit today." She nodded, brown hair spilling over her shoulders.

"That'd be a good idea, before the press swarm over us again. Having the squad gain international acclaim has really just been horrible for our freedom of movement."

He nodded, not really focusing. They stepped outside, the snow falling lightly into his hair. She kept talking to him, seemingly about nothing, but the insistent babbling was somehow comforting in a way. He hadn't gone to check on her for almost a year, relying on reports the hospital sent him and Subaru's quiet observations for any and all information on their conditions.

It seemed like the snow blanketed the city, softening its harsh sounds, making him so very aware of his movements. Each step. Each breath. Each heartbeat. They all took him closer to a forbidden place that he had no desire to go to, and in all honesty, he was terrified.

The building was in sight and she pulled him through the people into its warmth. He had never liked hospitals. Something they shared.

And then they were at their room. They had decided that they would want to be in the same room. Neither party could bear to pull the cord, knowing that they were still _technically _alive.

Himeko pulled off her coat, throwing it onto the chair. "They look so peaceful, huh?"

He nodded, sinking into the chair next to her, shaking.

"You've made her proud. You're the captain of the squad, you've solved a ridiculously high amount of cases…Ichiru, and you're amazing and…and I'm sure she knows that.

He nodded again, hollowness back in his chest. "We just have to keep looking, right?" He needed her to agree. For years, he had researched any way, medical and spiritual, to bring them back. And cases pertaining to this research were the only ones he allowed his team to take. She did the same for him, and he would spare no expense for her.

"Excuse me?" A nurse knocked on the door. "There's a call for a…Ichiru Mishurami?"

He cleared his throat. It was time to be leaving anyway. "Yes, I'll be right there." And he _would _be back again. To watch them wake up. Wake up from the darkness.

_**I believe in anything that brings you back home to me.**_


	13. A Final Word

You guys have no idea what I was feeling when I posted the epilogue and switched the story from in-progress to complete. This story…I loved it, I hated it, I cried over it, and I dreamed about it for over a year. I look back at my writing in the first few chapters and cringe, but I can't bring myself to even think about changing them one bit. This was a long and hard journey, and each chapter reflected a bit of what was going on in my personal life and my general world view at the time.

The response I have gotten for this story is mind-blowing. I thought it would end up this unfinished ficlet with two reviews to its name…but all of you made sure that didn't happen. As I am writing this there are currently 58 reviews, 68 people following this story, 49 people have favorite it, 10,788 views, and it has been added to one community. With this there have been people who have tried to plagiarize it or steal my ideas. But there have also been people who have sent me messages that have made me succumb to tears. Messages that made me get off my ass and finish the next chapter. Messages that made me want to get up the next day, if only to write this story.

This fic has built me and broken me. I am not being melodramatic, it's the actual truth. This story has been with me through so much and has been my safe haven when I really just wanted to massacre the world.

So thank you. Thank you to those reading this and those who loved this story as much as I do. Thank you for giving Ichiru a chance at waking up and Yuuki being able to see just what her reality was. Thank you for letting me write this story. I don't regret it one bit.

With that said…well I can't give up on these guys just yet. More is coming in the form of one-shots and an eventual sequel. But we have to be realistic about this. I'm enrolled in the most challenging course-work in my school, have a job, and am the captain of my sport. I have other commitments, so these will take a little bit. I also have another story in another fandom that I want to focus on as well. But know this: I will always be back for this story. It will not end unfinished like this.

I will tell you this. I post things about characters and clues/excerpts about upcoming one shots and the sequel on my tumblr. www . lovethecrazyfiction . tumblr .com

(Remove the spaces)

This is not goodbye for Squad 7.

We will be back.


	14. One-Shot: Containment

Death waits for no one. That is the saying, no?

His issues with death, however, were not a matter of selection, but merely a matter of choices. Especially in his case.

He was no longer someone of value, he no longer could do anything worthwhile to help others. He stayed here, in this rusted, old loft sitting against the windows with a bottle of liquor close at hand.

He no longer deserved to be cared about, he had become a human shell who relied upon liquor and the sweet oblivion that he felt when the substance overwhelmed him to get through each day. They had tried to visit once or twice. They stopped when the newly emptied bottle of vodka shattered next to Himeko's head. He had stopped caring long before that.

He had tried to make it a clean break, oh how he had tried. But she, in all her willfulness and tears and goodness and everything that she was...she had not let him. It had ended up in a standoff in the lobby. It had ended with his cheek stinging and both of their hearts broken in two. That was the only way it could have ended, in retrospect. Yuuki always had a flair for the dramatic.

So he left with only the clothed on his back and a place Aki had quietly muttered he could stay. An abandoned loft on the bad side of town. It was suitable for his needs.

At first, he visited the hospital; sat down in the uncomfortable leather chair beside their bedsides. He would talk about stupid things: how the nurse was sick that day, the weather was getting colder (winter was almost here again), the hidden colony of roaches that had taken up residence in his bathroom...eventually he couldn't even do that right. So he would sit there silently, staring at the off-white wall waiting for his life to make sense again. It didn't.

Then came the drinking, oh how he acquired a taste for hard liquor, relishing the burn as it slid down his throat and warmed his veins. He hadn't felt warm in so long, the only thing that had brought him warmth in the year after he left. Yuuki remained the one person who he knew could do that, but even then he had forgotten what she felt like. He could no longer remember the her skin felt as he held her hand, or the way her eyes shined when she laughed. No, those memories were tucked into a dark corner of his mind that only came out to play at night.

That was another reason he took to drinking: when he had finally passed out there were no demons to haunt him. No spirits of the dead, no memories, no loved ones swimming before his eyes. He had learned quickly how to avoid that hell.

When they had visited they had begged, pleaded with him to come back. He was family, things weren't the same, they needed to take care of one another. Things he couldn't find in himself to care about. One thing he had noticed was that they didn't bring the boy along. Oh he knew exactly what the young kid thought about him, he had told it to him straight when they had encountered each other at the hospital. He had the urge to visit and had walked in to find the boy already in the leather chair. Eyes rimmed in red, ugly splotches covering his face. The similarities were staggering. He turned around with all intent and purpose of not coming back again when the sound of a thirteen year-old boy's voice stopped him.

"Who do you think you are?"

He paused at the door.

The boy continued, "Who do you think you are that you think that you get to act like your grief is the worst, that your pain is the deepest?!"

Such words from such a young kid, he turned around in shock.

Voice shaking the boy stood up and fixed a glare on his face, "That is my sister, my sister, on that bed. She's gone now, she might never come back. She might not ever sit with me on the couch and watch bad movies, she may never wake me up by jumping on my bed and singing in that awful voice of hers, she will never be there for my birthdays, when I'm sick, or when I just need my sister!" His voice had risen to the point where he was hollering.

It was several moments till the kid caught his breath again, and his voice was but a deathly whisper, "So who do you think you are acting like this? She would be disgusted."

Without responding he found himself walking out of the room, the hospital, and down the street. Till he started running, running as fast as he could through the frostbitten city. Till he could no longer breath and his legs could carry him no further. He fell to his knees outside the hotel. It always seemed to come back to this place.

He stayed like that, he didn't know how long, till she opened the door. Her small shoulders were covered with a shawl, in hopes of warding off the wind; he skin was paler than he remembered, but then he didn't remember many things these days, and her eyes dull.

"Zero?" She questioned, eyebrows puckering in confusion. "What in the world are you doing out here? You'll catch your death." Oh, the sound of her voice. He had forgotten its effects on him.

She had started coming down the steps when he had finally realized what was happening. He jolted to his feet, heart pounding again. He had to leave. She stopped as well at his sudden movement, the glow of distrust coloring her eyes now. That was good, it would keep her away. He turned away and started walking away, not noticing as she reached subtly towards him, biting her lip.

So here he was, a month later. He no longer visited the hospital. the only time he left the loft was to go across the street to the little convenience store and get food and liquor. Something he should be doing right then.

Shucking on his coat and hat, he took one last swig to warm his body before stepping outside onto the cold, metal stairway. Boots clanking as he stumbled down the steps in the quiet night. The owner of the shop spotted him across the street and unlocked the door. They had a standing agreement, the owner would unlock the door and he wouldn't try to make too much of a mess of himself afterwards.

He stepped into the street, hugging his jacket to his body as a sudden gust of wind captured the road. His hat fell off his head and into the street. Disoriented, he bent to pick it up. Not noticing the bright lights coming towards him and desperate noises begging him to move.

* * *

He woke to beeping and a dark room. His body was tingling. Pain medication. Cords everywhere, around him, in him, attached to him. He shifted, trying to ease his discomfort. It was then as he moved his head around that he noticed the bundle in the corner of the room.

The bundle shifted and sighed, brown hair poking out of the top. The girl inside was contained in a deep sleep, unreachable to him. As it should be. Her eyes were tightly shut, her eyebrows puckering again. She was troubled in her sleep, something he was glad he no longer had to endure. But her being troubled was not something he wanted to see, it reminded him too much of decisions and mattering. Subjects that did not concern him in the slightest.

Looking for distraction his eyes slid across the room. It was small, clinical, and unattached. Perfect.

A light pouring into the room drew his attention. A young nurse entered the room. She was saying something about medication, but the drugs had already taken effect. He sighed as fell peacefully into his oblivion.

* * *

When he awoke again there was arguing.

"He obviously doesn't want to be with us so why are we even here?"

"Because he is still family whether he likes it or not."

"So you want us to take him home where we can all play the 'Watch Zero Self-Destruct' game, is that what I'm getting? You want to put them in that environment?"

"Kamui, please."

He opened his eyes to see the girl, her shoulders smaller and more weighed down than he had ever seen them standing across from the dark haired young man. Kamui's dark eyes were flashing, oh he was furious. Yuuki stood there, pleading.

"You don't need to bother, I'll be going back to my place." His voice had taken on characteristics of the lost: full of rust and empty.

"No you won't." The girl didn't even look at him as she answered, voice cold. "He is coming back with us, getting help, and anything you say against that, Kamui, is frankly irrelevant." He saw the small bit of the girl he used to know shining through: all bravado and sass.

She continued like that, ignoring his rare, lifeless comments and Kamui's heated interjections. She had taken control of the situation once more. She only stopped when the doctor came in and said he would be in the hospital for one week for observation. After that, she had left without a word to either of them, Kamui following not long after.

He was left blissfully alone, no thoughts or people to remind him any stayed that way the rest of the week, they didn't visit. He had begun to think (not hope, hope had abandoned him long ago) that they had forgotten him, or no longer believed he was worth the effort. Because he wasn't.

It wasn't until the last day, the day of his release, that she came back. She was silent as she helped him into the wheelchair and pushed him through the hallways. Too hopped up on his narcotics he didn't notice them pass the exit and enter the ward that he was so familiar with. She opened the door and rolled him through, stopping him at the bedside.

He didn't say anything as he stared down at the familiar face of the young woman and man below him.

"I thought you should see them before we leave. To remind you."

He didn't answer her as he kept staring.  
Realizing this, she continued, "To remind you that not only should you be ashamed of your behavior, but that the fact that it went this far is ridiculous in itself."

She turned his chair so they were now facing each other. Her face was stiff, eyes cold, focusing somewhere over his shoulder, "We are going to fix you, and you are going to pick yourself up and get over yourself."

So they left the hospital, got into the van that was being driven by a solemn Subaru, and entered the hotel. The lobby was empty, the sounds of his wheels on the floor echoing out. They entered the elevator, the three of them silent. A year and a half ago the three of them would be chatting and joking. Now the silence blanketed over them.

She left him behind and turned in the opposite direction Subaru ws steering him, she had obviously had enough with his despondency. Subaru pulled open the door to his room (not the one he had shared with her, he noted) and left after setting him up on the bed.

They had brought him here, expecting him to do god knows what, and all he could think about was what had happened a year ago.

He had said something unforgivable, something that he knew would contain any feeling she had for him in a box far in the recess of her mind, and then she had slapped him. He had finally gotten all the loose ends cut.

Strangely enough, thinking back, he felt more contained after leaving than what he had ever felt, and tried to escape, here at the hotel.

The thought made his head hurt and he wished for the solitude and loneliness of his loft. At least there he knew what to do with himself.

**Wait for death to stop waiting for him.**

* * *

**Sorry for being away for SO LONG.**

**This is the first one-shot out of four. Keep your eyes peeled for more!**


End file.
